El Titán de Eostia
by Ben56
Summary: Ryan Wults era un chico que por alguna razón fue enviado a Eostia, con los poderes de un entidad muy antigua y poderosa, conociendo a una Alta Elfa con quien vivirá grandes aventuras y llegar a enamorarse de ella y otras más. mientras enfrenta y destruye los viles planes de una banda de mercenarios, y así traer paz al mundo de Eostia
1. Chapter 1

**Chronos, Titan Guardian de Eostia**

 **Aquí esta, el inicio de mi otra historia, ya de por si tengo muchas que tengo que actualizar pero no importa. Como dijo en el último capítulo que subí, en esta historia un chico de 30 años será transportado a Eostia, reencarnando con la forma y los poderes de él Titán Chronos de Dragon Blaze, entablando una relación con Celestine a quien conocerá durante sus años más jóvenes.**

 **Ojo, aquí pongo que como saben, los elfos son criaturas casi inmortales, si bien no pueden morir de viejos ni enfermedades comunes, si se los puede matar. Pero normalmente viven eternamente sin envejecer, en especial Celestine y Olga quienes después de tiempo se ven…bueno para que decir más. No sé cuanto viven los titanes en Dragon Blaze, pero creo que son muy longevos, así que prácticamente en edad Chronos será mayor que Celestine.**

 **Debido a que la mayoría de las habilidades del personaje Chronos son de aliado del tipo Tanque, significa que su resistencia y fuerza física será abismalmente enorme, en especial al acceder a sus formas Gigante y Trascendida. Me inventare algunos ataques con su lanza (forma Deificada y forma Gigante); y también con sus escudos (forma Trascendida). Al ser el único de su especie en el mundo de Eostia, prácticamente será el más poderoso ser de Eostia (total y completamente OP), y por supuesto será un OCXHarem (ya se me ocurrió una forma de poder añadir a Ruu Ruu sin parecer Lolicon o pedófilo, la cual revelare más adelante).**

 **Por cierto decidí agregar a las personajes de Youkoso Sukebe Elf no Mori He!, pues creo que realmente quedan perfecto, de hecho me faltaba agregar a las elfas de luz o altas elfas de este juego en el crossover de Hokuto no Ken y Kuroinu.**

 **Si tengo otra cosa que decir que me haya olvidado, lo pondré al final, así que empecemos. Yo no soy dueño de Kuroinu, por eso hago esta historia, para darle un mejor final y momentos de apasionados con afecto y no solo por deseo, así es mejor después del todo. Solo soy dueño de mi OC (más del personaje del que tendrá la apariencia y poderes) y la idea para la historia.**

"conversación normal"

'pensamientos'

(Información extra y otras cosas)

 **Capítulo 1.- Mi nueva vida como Titán y guardián de la diosa elfica reencarnada (y esto que yo no lo pedí, pero doy gracias de todas formas)**

El destino puede jugarnos una mala pasada o a veces darnos la mejor oportunidad de nuestra vida, todo depende como lo veamos y actuemos respecto a lo que se nos ofrece, para Ryan Wults que ahora mismo está flotando en la nada, en un espacio en blanco hasta donde la vista alcanza, esto podría ser uno de los peores días de su vida…...si no fuera porque prácticamente ahora mismo no está vivo o mejor dicho no estaba en el plano de la existencia.

Lentamente abrió los ojos sin poder ver nada, el brillo del entorno blanco le hubiera dificultado ver bien, sintiendo que su cuerpo no se movía ni aunque trataba de moverlo, viendo que era inútil decidió dejarse llevar y descansar en tan apacible entorno. Pero antes de poder cerrar los ojos de la nada se materializo unas letras, no al frente de él, si no en su cabeza, que decían.

" **Haz sido escogido para salvar un mundo en crisis y de paso tener un vida nueva y encontrar la felicidad, tú existencia como humano será cambiada y tomaras la forma de un ser conocido como Titán, tu poder e inteligencia te harán un sabio y poderoso ser casi divino. Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza, pues no serás inmortal, aunque si difícil de matar gracias a tu gran resistencia. Los dones que se te dan es para que puedas protegerte y a aquellos que sean importantes para ti, disfruta de tu nueva vida."**

Después de leer eso en su mente, sintió un poco de dolor al sentir su cuerpo cambiar, después sintió que estaba echado de espalda en un campo de césped con la cabeza apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, estaba cerca de una planicie quien sabe dónde.

Despertándose de su sueño, se levanto del suelo, llevando su mano izquierda a su cabeza sintiendo su cabello largo, al recordar las palabras de ese extraño mensaje en su mente decidió buscar algo para ver su nueva apariencia. Caminando por el bosque donde apareció, trato de encontrar al menos un estanque para ver su reflejo, así comenzó su viaje.

 **Caminando por un bosque desconocido**

-"No tengo la menor idea de donde me encuentro. Ese extraño mensaje dijo que cambio mi apariencia, además de darme más fuerza. Pero a donde debo ir ahora"

Cuando reviso su cuerpo se llevo una gran sorpresa. Primero que nada el recordaba tener una constitución normal, ni muy escuálido pero tampoco muy fornido, ahora podía sentir enormes músculos, sus brazos, piernas, pecho y abdomen; algo que lo sorprendió un poco era su brazo izquierdo el cual era de color rojo como si fuera piedra ígnea, intento tocar algo con este brazo y parecía que podía controlar la cantidad de calor que despedía de él, de esa forma podía tocar sin quemar o simplemente prender fuego lo que tocara a voluntad.

Otra cosa que lo sorprendió fue su vestimenta actual, el recordaba vestir unos jeans azul oscuro con un polo blanco y una chaqueta negra, ahora llevaba algo más…..extravagante. con una especie de polo sin mangas color negro con unos detalles en oro en los bordes del cuello y por donde salen sus brazos, pero parecía estar hecho de cuero o algún metal que podía doblarse y estirarse como si fuera tela; en la parte baja llevaba un pantalón negro grueso de tela y cuero, acompañado de un cinturón dorado con detalles dorados sobre un fondo negro además atado al cintura estaba una tela roja: una al frente estirada hasta las rodillas y dos a los lados a modo de colgantes con el del lado izquierdo dejando caer el extremo final atado con una argolla dorada gruesa casi al final; en los pies llevaba unas botas metálicas doradas a modo de armadura; en su brazo izquierdo solo llevaba un brazalete dorado bien ceñido a su muñeca y en el derecho un enorme guante dorado que cubría hasta la mitad de su antebrazo. Curiosamente su mano izquierda estaba sosteniendo un lanza algo larga de mango negro con una punta de lanza pequeña al final en un extremo y el otro extremo que descansaba en su hombro presentaba una cabeza de lanza más grande casi triangular pero con puntas a los lados apuntando hacia abajo, con el fondo dorado y el filo blanco plateado.

Ya que no había nadie más aparte de él, asumió que era su arma, y se la llevo consigo. Lo cual fue una buena idea, caminando en busca de un estanque o civilización…lo que encuentre primero, se encontró con múltiples problemas desde animales salvajes como tigres y otros depredadores hasta unas extrañas criaturas de piel marrón que solo vestían taparrabos y empuñaban garrotes o hachas. Estos últimos en especial no dudaban en atacarlo, pero el fácilmente podía romperles la caja torácica o aplastarles la cabeza solo con un golpe, sin usar mucha fuerza, esa fue la primera vez que mato pero la verdad no le afecto mucho por alguna razón, tal vez era un efecto de la transformación.

Por otro lado durante su camino fue a dar con un campamento de estas bestias, fue lo que vio a ahí lo que le hizo dejar de sentir lástima alguna cuando los mataba antes, esas criaturas estaban violando mujeres…..no les importaba la edad, desde niñas no mayores de 14 a más. Durante ese momento descubrió no solo algunas de sus habilidades, si no que también se dejo llevar por la ira. Él recuerda como los monstruo s lo vieron y se reían mientras seguían violando a las mujeres, solo para que después lo miraran en total pavor, él dio un fuerte rugido y de inmediato los monstruos se detuvieron, soltando a las mujeres y tratando de tomar lo que sea que pudieran para defenderse, los que no hacían nada fueron los primeros en atacarlo pero con un movimiento de su lanza en su mano izquierda los decapito sin dudar. Los demás monstruos corrieron a enfrentarse con él, e instintivamente el solo dio un gran salto en el aire y medio de este dio un swing transversal-diagonal de derecha a izquierda creando un ola de poder color rojo carmesí en forma de luna creciente en dirección a los monstruos, al impactar con ellos los hizo pedazos, los menos afortunados no dejaron rastro alguno de su cuerpo otros quedaron partidos a la mitad o en diagonal.

El grupo de monstruos era de 800 y con su primer a ataque, Ryan…no, Chronos mató a 390 incluyendo al líder. Los otros restantes intentaron escapar, pero Chronos los persiguió y los masacro sin piedad, después de acabar con ellos regreso para verificar que las mujeres estuvieran bien, pero al parecer aprovecharon para huir una vez muertos los monstruos. Después de eso el siguió caminando sin rumbo alguno, matando a esas bestias en el camino, ahora mismo se encontraba caminando por un bosque hasta ahora no había visto señal alguna de civilización tal vez estaba muy dentro de las tierras sin explorar de donde sea que se encontraba.

Caminando por horas o tal vez días, la verdad no llevaba la cuenta de estos, lo que le hizo notar que al parecer tenía mucha "estamina"….jejeje típico de un héroe de un juego o algo. Llegando a un enorme árbol que parecía tener un hueco más o menos grande, pero no lo suficiente como para que él pueda entrar, su altura antes era de 1.85 m, ahora media casi 2.20 m.

Pasando cerca del árbol pudo escuchar algo….parecían…..*Sob* *Sob*…..sollozos. alguien estaba llorando y no estaba lejos, buscando arriba en las ramas y detrás del tronco, no encontró a nadie. Solo quedaba el agujero en el árbol, asomando su rostro, la vista de quien estaba ahí lo dejo…anonadado.

Era una mujer, y no solo eso era un elfa de pelo rubio al parecer muy largo y con…..un atuendo algo escaso, para su maravillosa figura femenina. La mujer era….tal vez una joven todavía, solo unos ¿Cuántos? 1000, 10 000 o más tal vez. Estaba dentro del hoyo en el árbol, con los las piernas cerca a sus pechos copa DD+ y con sus manos encima de sus rodillas, sin duda crecerán más con el paso del tiempo. Sus vestimenta consistía en una tela blanca que cubría bien sus senos, abdomen y parte de sus largas y esbeltas piernas, su feminidad solo era cubierta por una correa negra que ni siquiera asegurado por lo que con cualquier movimiento se podría llegar a ver todo. Tenía el rostro levemente separada de sus rodillas, sus ojos cerrados con lágrimas saliendo y bajando lentamente por sus mejillas, ella no noto la presencia de Chronos.

-"D-disculpe ¿Señorita, se encuentra bien?"

-"*Gasp*¡Kyaahh!"

La elfa se sorprendió y dio un pequeño grito por la sorpresa, trato de calmarse y miro en dirección a quien le hablo, sorprendiéndose de ver a un humano…..

-' _no era un humano. No existen humanos con un aura de poder de color rojo carmesí, y esta presencia es sobrecogedora pero siento que me rodea y protege, es tan cálido'_ fueron sus pensamientos al verlo.

-"Discúlpame por asustarte, te escuche llorar y me preguntaba si había algún problema, si es así ¿Aceptarías que escuchara tus problemas? Tal vez pueda ofrecer…..no sé…. ¿respuestas?"

Bueno digamos que él no tiene previa experiencia hablando con mujeres…..en especial una elfa, que seguro era mayor de lo que aparentaba. Si la lógica de los mitos es cierta, los elfos son inmortales cronológicamente hablando, y ¿Cómo ser en su caso? ¿al ser un Titán también debería ser inmortal, no?.

-"A-ano…. ¿Quién o qué es usted? Y ¿Qué hace en el Bosque Sagrado del Sur?"

-"Me llamo…..Chronos, soy un Titán, el primero y único de mi especie en este mundo. En cuanto a que hago aquí, he estado viajando por todo el continente, sin destino definido solo para conocer un poco el mundo"

-"Nunca he oído hablar de Titanes en Eostia, realmente es inesperado este encuentro. Pero yo no lo conozco ¿Cómo puedo confiar en usted?"

Él solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa, que la hizo ruborizarse levemente pero se mantuvo mirándolo. Chronos se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente del agujero del árbol, dejando su lanza a su lado izquierdo, y la miro con tranquilidad, ella podía fácilmente decir que él era más grande que ella, y ella actualmente mide 1.82 m.

-"Ya te dije nombre y de que raza soy, aún si es nueva, es un inicio para empezar a conocernos. Ahora le toca a usted ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?"

-"….M-me llamo Celestine, Celestine Lucullus. De la raza de los altos elfos, y…..recientemente he sido elegida para ser la nueva encarnación de la gran diosa élfica…." Dijo ella con tristeza.

-"Si tengo que adivinar, fuiste elegida pero no querías hacerlo ¿verdad?" pregunto él y ella solo asintió.

-"Yo…..no sé ¿Qué debo hacer?, pensar que tendré que cargar con tan grande responsabilidad me asusta, además gracias a eso he perdido mis amistades todo por decisión del consejo de sabios de mi gente…..ya no se permite ni siquiera salir por mi cuenta, así que escape y sin saber a dónde ir me quede aquí….entonces apareciste tú"

Chronos escucho todo sin interrumpir, luego extendió su mano hacia ella, quien la tomo hesitando al principio. Él la jalo fuera del hoyo en el árbol, abrazandola contra su pecho, al principio se asusto pero después de sentir el calor gentil de su cuerpo y aura, dejo salir sus lágrimas y se abrazo a su pecho fuertemente. Así se quedaron por un largo tiempo, sin decir nada, hasta que Celestine se calmo y se acomodo para poder sentarse en el regazo de del Titán, sintiéndose protegida y muy feliz de sentir su pecho detrás de su espalda, fácilmente el era una cabeza y cuello más alto que ella, incluso con ella sentada en su regazo.

-"Solo te puedo decir….que si no deseas hacerlo, estas en todo tú derecho. Si alguien quiere forzarte, yo lo detendré, no importa de quien se trate. Yo te ayudare y me asegurare que nadie te obligue a hacer algo que no quieras" agachando la cabeza para verla.

Ella levanto la mirada para verlo directo a sus ojos color marrón profundo con sus ojos verdes, perdiéndose en esa cálida sensación de seguridad que él transmitía, Chronos por otra parte agarro sus manos con las suyas y las sostuvo afectuosamente. Ambos disfrutaban de la presencia y contacto del uno con el otro, pero entonces Chronos levanto su mirada al frente con una expresión seria, levantándose mientras cargaba a Celestine de la cintura con su mano derecha y con la izquierda tomaba su lanza. Ella se sorprendió un poco pero entendió que seguramente alguien o algo los asechaba, él Titán y la elfa se quedaron en su lugar mientras esperaban que el "asechador" mostrara.

Entonces apareció otra elfa de entre unos arbustos, de 1.62 m, no iba armada y su vestimenta era más conservadora o al menos en la parte superior. Su pelo rubio largo hasta la cintura, casi de la misma tonalidad que el de Celestine pero verdoso en las puntas, salvo el pelo rodeando perfectamente su rostro, llevaba dos adornos en forma de flores a los lados de la cabeza, con ojos color celeste y una figura igual de atractiva que ella, con sus pechos copa DD+. Vestía una prenda sin mangas color verde arriba y en los costados inferiores, negro en medio, y blanco en la parte de los pechos, sostenido con un cuello con una gema roja incrustada en la parte superior y la parte baja de su torso, cubriendo completamente sus senos sin mostrar nada; sus brazos llevaban guantes negros en la parte de las manos, y la parte que llegaban a la mitad del antebrazo de color blanco con verde a modo de hojas en los bordes finales del antebrazo; sus piernas llevaban unas botas largas color verde con puntas blancas hasta la parte inferior del muslo, encima de medias negras largas hasta la misma altura; lamentablemente en la parte baja, la cintura, solo llevaba un tanga color verde con negro muy delgada para cubrir su feminidad.

Justo después otra elfa también apareció, pero esta era diferente pues tenía pelo gris largo hasta los muslos, atado en dos colas gemelas largas a los lados de su cabeza, con ojos rojos, también con un atractivo cuerpo femenino con sus pechos copa D+, con una altura de 1.57 (m). Su vestimenta comprendía en un traje de baño desde su cuello hasta su parte baja de la cintura, de color blanco con azul que cubría bien al medio de su cuerpo pero los lados quedaban casi descubiertos, con una capa pequeña sobre sus hombros, en sus brazos llevaba guantes largos hasta la mitad de los antebrazos color blanco con bordes azules y unas partes como de nailon negro, en las piernas llevaba medias color blanco y bordes azules con partes de nailon, pero dejaban al descubierto sus pies.

La primera en salir tenía una expresión aliviada, pero la otra tenía el ceño fruncido, ambas vieron primero a Celestine y luego a Chronos, la presencia de Chronos puso una expresión de preocupación en la elfa rubia de puntas verdes y una mueca de molestia en la de pelo gris.

-"Con que aquí estabas oculta Celestine, será mejor que hayas tenido tiempo para entender y organizar tus prioridades. Ahora vámonos, tienes que reunirte con los sabios del consejo, yo haré que el humano que está contigo se vaya por las buenas…..o por las malas. Lucie ve y trae a Celestine" dijo la elfa de pelo gris.

-"Firis recuerda que no esta permitido lastimar a los humanos, los sabios dicen que ellos serán futuros aliados. Vamos Celestien, tenemos que volver al pueblo" dijo la elfa rubia de puntas verdes a la de pelo gris mientras caminaba en dirección la pareja frente a las dos.

Antes de poder acercarse más, Chronos levanto su lanza y la coloco horizontalmente frente a él, mientras liberaba un poco de su gran poder. Sentir tan opresiva y sobrecogedora presencia, petrifico a las dos elfas, de no ser porque Celestine le dio una mirada suplicante a Chronos para que se detuviera, ellas seguirían aterradas.

-"Esta bien Chronos, ya tomé mi decisión" dijo ella mientras se separaba de él para caminar hasta estar en medio de él y las dos elfas

-"Firis Hagerhelm y Lucie Menelumia, he decidido aceptar mi destino como la nueva encarnación de la diosa. Sin embargo…..también he decidido tomar a la persona detrás de mí como mi guardian personal"

Esta declaración sorprendió a las dos elfas, ellas sabían que esto era claramente un desafío a la antigua ley de los Altos elfos, el consejo de sabios no lo aceptaría y trataría de forzar a Celestine a obedecer sin poder oponerse.

-"Celestine-san, ¿sabes lo que estás diciendo?" pregunto preocupada Lucie.

-"Estas desafiando la autoridad de los sabios, esto podría costarte claro ¿Quién te defenderá si ellos vienen por ti?" pregunto Firis.

-"Si ellos creen que pueden hacer algo respecto a mí, y pisotear la voluntad de Celestine, pues yo les haré entender que yo les mostrare que no dejaré que lo hagan. Yo decidí protegerla de los peligros de afuera…..de su propia gente si es necesario" declaro con fuerza y determinación, sorprendiendo a los dos elfas.

Al ver que no había nada más que decir el grupo de 4 empezaron su caminar, adentrándose en lo más profundo del bosque, nadie dijo nada durante el trayecto. Al final llegaron a una ciudad con casas de piedra y madera al principio, pero más adelante habían grandes estructuras de mármol casi como palacios, los habitantes eran todos elfos con pelo rubio en diferentes tonalidades y algunos con color café o gris igual que Firis. Todos observaban al grupo caminar en dirección al consejo de sabios, pero miraban con desconfianza a Chronos, sin embargo no se atrevían a decir nada pues todos sentían su aplastante presencia y poder, era casi palpable.

Llegando al edificio de los sabios, unos soldados elfos con espadas y armadura elfica (similar alas de el señor de los anillos) plateada con bordes azules, que hacían guardia permitieron pasar a las tres elfas pero cerraron el paso con sus espadas a Chronos. Él solo los miro neutralmente, antes de que Celestine les pudiera decir algo, Chronos tomo las espadas por donde se cruzaban en x con su guante derecho y las rompió fácilmente, antes de que los elfos pudieran atacarlo él solo les dio una mirada que los petrifico de miedo y luego paso las puertas reuniéndose con Celestine.

Entrando al edificio, llegaron a una sala donde habían palcos alrededor de un estrado bajo, un lugar muy similar a donde se ejecuta un juicio con un estrado donde se sentaban 5 figuras elficas, con una capucha apenas tapando la mitad superior de sus rostros, dejando ver arrugas, orejas largas y mechones rubios y grisáceos. Cerca del estado había una mujer elfa de pelo rubio claro hasta los muslos con las puntas de su pelo color purpura, sin duda de mayor edad que Celestine, Lucie y Firis. Uno podria decir que se trataba de una hechicera…con un traje demasiado revelador, y un cuerpo que despertaba pasión y lujuria en cualquier hombre, con sus pechos copa E. su atuendo consistía en lo que sería un traje de baño color purpura de una pieza que iba de su cuello en forma de V hasta su parte baja, pero las cintas que pasaban y cubrían sus pechos al bajar eran muy delgadas y apenas cubría completamente su pezones y terminaba a modo de tanga en la parte baja, junto a esto llevaba una capa color purpura en los hombros, medio larga y de color negro en la parte baja con borde dorados que acababa en cuatro puntas simétricamente separadas, sus brazos llevaban guantes purpuras largos hasta la parte superior de su antebrazo, de color negro en las manos, sus esbeltas piernas estaban cubiertas con botas purpura con tacón y puntas doradas altas hasta la parte inferior del muslo. Sus ojos rojos reflejaban sabiduría y una actitud coqueta sobre todo al ver entrar a Chronos, en su mano izquierda llevaba un cetro de mango dorado con unas rayas negras arriba y abajo, en la parte de arriba un intrincado adorno dorado sostenía una gema azul celeste en el medio.

Al ver entrar a Firis y Lucie, y junto a ellas a Celestine, los ancianos parecían tranquilos. Pero cuando vieron a Chronos entrar y ponerse al lado derecho de ella, se tensaron y parecían estar enojados, por supuesto la maga elfica cerca del estrado de los sabios solo se deleitaba viendo a Chronos, repasando su cuerpo y cada musculo de su pecho y brazos.

-"Firis Hagerhelm y Lucie Menelumia, se agradece que trajeran a la elegida para ser la encarnación de nuestra diosa, pero ¿Cómo se atreven a traer a un humano a la ciudad?" pregunto uno de los 5 ancianos, claramente enojado.

-"B-bueno nosot-"

-"Yo fui quien lo traje conmigo"

Anuncio Celestine en vez de las otras dos, los ancianos se sorprendieron al igual que la maga elfa cerca al estrado, Celestine estaba asustada antes de anunciar eso, pero cuando Chronos la tomo de la mano, sintió seguridad y se atrevió a decirlo.

-"¿Y se puede saber por qué?" dijo otro de los 5 ancianos.

-"Porque he tomado me decisión. Yo aceptare a la diosa en mí, pero no voy a dejar que ustedes ni ninguna otra persona imponga su voluntad sobre la mí, ustedes me quitaron la oportunidad de tener una vida normal y pusieron una gran responsabilidad en mis hombros a pesar de que no estaba preparada. Pero si me negara ahora tendríamos que esperara 200 años más para que alguien más fuera elegida, y las visiones que he experimentado me advirtieran de grandes amenazas que se avecinan, todo por culpa de ustedes y sus decisiones. Por eso de ahora en más este consejo queda disuelto"

El anuncio de Celestine dejo a todos sin los presentes sin habla, excepto Chronos que solo sonreía orgulloso de verla tomar su decisión con firme determinación, incluso la maga parecía sonreír en aprobación mientras que las otras elfas no sabían que opinar. Uno de los ancianos ando a llamar a soldados armados, 60 más o menos, que rodearon a Celestine y Chronos y las otras dos elfas.

-"No podrás hacer eso Celestine, puede que estés manifestando los poderes de la diosa, pero aún sigues siendo una elfa de media clase. No permitiremos que usurpes nuestra autoridad, así que serás confinada a una habitación hasta que decidas obedecer ¡Guardias llévensela, y desháganse de ese humano!"

Antes de que pudieran moverse, Chronos golpeo el piso con su guante derecho en el suelo haciendo que 20 estacas de piedra salieran y empalaran a 20 de los soldados matándolos rápidamente, luego salto en el aire y solto de nuevo una ola de poder carmesí contra los soldados, rompiéndoles las armaduras y matando a 20 más. Los soldados restantes estaban aterrados y no se atrevían a tratar de enfrentarse a él, incluso los ancianos sintieron terror al ver su gran poder y las otras 3 elfas en la sala estaban sorprendidas y asustadas, Chronos se preparo para atacar pero la mano de Celestine en su hombro lo detuvo. Él se relajo y dejo que ella tratara de resolver esto sin tener que derramar más sangre.

-"Hermanos míos, bajen sus armas ¿realmente quieren seguir viviendo bajo la sombra de este consejo corrupto? Ellos solo buscan hacer uso de mí como la nueva encarnación para poder asentar su autoridad sobre todos nosotros, la anterior encarnación sabia esto y por eso nunca entablo relación alguno con ellos, al pasar ella su carga ellos vieron eso como una oportunidad para lograr control por fin"

-"¡No la escuchen, son solo mentiras! ¡Dense prisa y atrápenla!" grito otro de los ancianos.

-"Por favor, ustedes saben que la diosa bendice a nuestro pueblo con regentes sabios, que solo velan por todos nosotros. Yo fui escogida para ser uno de ellos y también traer un nuevo cambio, uno que nos conducirá a un mejor futuro, confíen en mí, en su diosa"

Los corazones de los soldados fueron movidos por su discurso y las emociones que transmitía, de inmediato voltearon y sacaron sus espadas contra los 5 ancianos, incluso la maga y las otras dos elfas se pusieron de lado de Celestine y Chronos. Esto enfureció a los ancianos, que buscaban desesperados una vía de escape, pero estaban rodeados.

-"¡Traidores! ¡Como se atrev-"

-"¡Silencio! Ustedes han abusado de su poder muchas veces, reclamando a las mujeres que servían en los templos como sus parejas, tratando de tener derecho a tomar la virginidad de las elfas recién casadas sin que sus maridos pudieran hacer algo al respecto. Por todo lo que han hecho, lo único que se merecen es que los ejecuten, pero dejare que el pueblo decida qué hacer con ustedes" dijo Celestine con tono serio.

Los 5 ancianos fueron amarrados y encadenados, las noticias de la disolución del consejo de sabios llego a los oidos de la gente de la ciudad, todos vitorearon por el ascenso de Celestine la nueva encarnación al poder. En cuanto los ancianos, todos elfos del pueblo que sufrieron a causa de sus abusos, terminaron matándolos a pedradas como retribución a sus viles actos.

Celestine anuncio que los bosques del Sur ahora serian el santuario y un refugio para los elfos y cualquier raza que busque una alianza con ellos. También aprobó la alianza con los humanos de las tierras centrales del continente de Serenusu, decidiendo reinar como representante de su raza en la ciudad de Ken, la ciudad más cercana a los Bosques Sagrados. Por supuesto antes que nada, Celestine nombro a Chronos como su Guardián ante su gente y los regentes humanos, dejando el hecho de que era un Titán en secreto a pedido de él, esto confundió a muchos. Sin embargo el único problema que Celestine no podía resolver, era lo mucho que la maga elfica Misery Stentrem, se le insinuaba, lo cual la hacía enfadar mucho. El verla coquetear, desnudarse y pegar sus prominentes atractivos contra el pecho de Chronos cada vez que lo veía, a pesar que Chronos era lo suficientemente educado como para resistirse a sus intentos de seducirlo, las otras dos elfas llamadas Firis y Lucie también se molestaban de ver a Misery coquetear con él pero no tanto como Celestine.

Volviendo a lo más importante, después de que los humanos y los elfos del Sur formaran su alianza, los ataque se los monstruos del Norte aumentaron, pero también significo una mayor pérdida para los monstruos, pues al tener una alianza defensiva no era difícil suponer que Chronos ayudara a combatirlos. Habiendo descubierto que podía volar al impulsarse con su aura de poder, Chronos acabo con los ataques de los monstruos a las aldeas rurales lejos de las 6 ciudades más importantes del continente, sus acciones heroicas lo convirtieron en un héroe aclamado y respetado por mucha gente. Incluso los nobles de las diferentes ciudades tuvieran gran interés en él, al punto de que ofrecieran a algunas de sus hijas en matrimonio, cosa que Celestine rápidamente rechazaba.

Las cosas fueron mejorando, Celestine conoció a varios aliados durante su estadía en las ciudades de los humanos. En la ciudad de Rad, se hizo amiga de una mestiza entre enano y hombre bestia llamada Ruu Ruu; en la ciudad de Kamakura, donde la cultura de oriente estaba juntándose con la de occidente, con la sacerdotisa del brillo Kaguya. Pero quien se convirtió en una de las mejores amigas que ella y Chronos pudieron conocer fue Claudia, una mujer que trabajaba de sirvienta hasta que el jefe de familia trato de tomarla por la fuerza.

Cuando ella se defendió y la esposa los atrapo en el acto, la hicieron arrestar, pero Chronos la salvo dándole un hogar y trabajo como sirvienta acompañante de Celestine, no sin antes darle una advertencia al jefe de familia de no volver a propasarse con otras mujeres. Celestine y Claudia se volvieron amigas rápidamente, además Claudia siempre gustaba de pasar tiempo junto a Chronos, incluso le pidió que le entrenara en el uso de la espada, él accedió a enseñarle lo básico.

Otro gran suceso sucedió durante la reunión de los nobles de las ciudades de: Feoh, Ul, Ansur, Rad, Kamakura y Thorn en Ken. Con ellos presentes, Celestine recibió muchas ofertas, en especial de parte de los nobles de Ken, pues había una antigua tradición que se perdió cuando los elfos rompieron sus lazos con los humanos. Consistía en que la encarnación de la diosa solía elegir un humano como guardián, ganado el título de Guardián Celestial, aunque Celestine ya anuncio que Chronos como su guardián esperaban poder ganar más favores de ella si lograban conseguir ese título. Durante la reunión muchos hombres trataban de insinuarse en Claudia, a lo que ella solo los rechazaba pero a veces insistían demasiado al punto de forzarse en ella, incluso amenazándola, claro que Chronos aparecía y entonces los mismos idiotas se arrepentían. Entonces Celestine se reunió con los dos, y al tocar la mano de Claudia tuvo una visión, después de un rato ella llamo a todos en la reunión para dar un anuncio importante.

Para gran sorpresa de todos en la reunión, Celestine nombro a Claudia como su Guardiana Celestial, todos estaban sorprendidos, salvo por Chronos que parecía no tener problema con eso. Los días después de eso fueron normales en parte, la mayoría de los problemas que habían eran los nobles que buscaban el favor de Celestine, para Chronos en especial tenía un gran problema con dos de las familias nobles: primero la familia Levantein, quienes en antaño fueron los que prácticamente monopolizaron el título de Guardián Celestial, ahora buscaban que Claudia se uniera a su familia. Poniendo al más actual miembro de la familia, Clauss Curtiz, como candidato para matrimonio. Lo que enojo a más a Chronos era la insistencia de parte del padre de Clauss, Grave Levantein quien quería ser quien al principio fuera quien desposara a Claudia, pues por alguna "razón" su esposa había muerto unas dos semanas después de que Claudia fuera nombrada Guardiana, otra cosa que molestaba a Chronos era la forma en que Grave trataba a su hijo Clauss ¿Cómo era posible que se avergonzara por que el pensara que su hijo era un inútil, solo por preferir pasar más tiempo leyendo?

Ese hombre se convirtió en una de las dos personas más odiadas en su lista; la segunda familia con la que el tenia problemas era la familia Pantielle, y al igual que con la familia Levantein, se trataba de un solo miembro en especial. El hijo menor de Michael Pantielle, Michelle Pantielle, quien no era nada más que un pomposo idiota con un muy prominente vientre, casi tanto como sus bestiales hábitos de comer. En serio era un asco, parecía un cerdo en todo el sentido de la palabra, se comportaba como si no importara nada más que él tratando toda otra persona como si ni siquiera dignas de respeto, solo cuando su padre le da una buena paliza el desgraciado se calla, sin duda es una pena que no fuera como Mikhail Pantielle su hermano mayor quien es uno de los mejores caballeros al servicio de Claudia. Lamentablemente era solo un mocosos mimado sin nada bueno en él, algo que hizo que lo despreciara aún más fue cuando vio como empezó a acosar a una mujer mercenaria de pelo rojo. Sin duda lo más seguro que él termine dándole una paliza antes que su padre lo encuentre.

Chronos podría haber tratado de arreglar estos problemas, de no ser porque una de las grandes amenazas que predijo Celestine se rebeló, durante un asalto de monstruos en el que se dio cuenta que ahora atacaban más organizadamente y en mayor variedad. Antes solo enfrentaba orcos, duendes y pequeños diablillos. Pero ahora demonios de gran fuerza aparecían liderando estos grupos, y en gran número, aún así él pudo acabar con ellos sin embargo los demonios y sus ejércitos atacaban en varios lugares, era difícil poder salvarlos a todos incluso para él. Después de acabar con ellos regreso a Ken, siendo recibido por Claudia que lo llevo al cuarto del trono en el castillo, dentro estaba Celestine con una carta en sus manos y un rostro triste.

-"¿Qué ha pasado Celestine?" pregunto él.

-"Es una carta…o más bien una declaración de guerra…..de una vieja amiga mía. Olga Discordia ha tomado el mando de su gente los elfos oscuros, y ahora gobierna las tierras del Norte. También ha logrado someter a los monstruos de esas tierras, y ahora desea dominar estas tierras también….me cuesta creerlo, pero después de la forma en que el consejo ordeno el exilio de ella y su pueblo no sería tonto pensar que buscaría venganza"

-"Tú no tienes nada de que culparte, y ellos ya pagaron por lo que hicieron, lamentablemente ahora solo nos queda hacer frente a esta amenaza. Así que ¿Qué piensas hacer tú?"

-"….Yo….no lo sé, pero si sé que no dejare que esos monstruos arrasen estas tierras. Chronos bríndame tú lanza para protegerlos a todos, ahora más que nunca necesitaremos tú ayuda"

-"Si ese es tú deseo, yo te seguiré. Seré tu escudo y tú lanza, pero solo nosotros tres no seremos suficientes, necesitamos más apoyo"

-"¿Qué opina usted Celestine-sama?" pregunto Claudia.

-"Tengo una idea en mente, es hora de formar una nueva alianza para poder defendernos"

La idea de Celestine resulto a la perfección, días después de la declaración de guerra de Olga Discordia, ella anuncio la formación de una nueva alianza para protegerse. Haciendo un llamado a 5 mujeres que resaltaban en por sus cualidades de liderazgo, las personas llamadas eran: la caballero Alicia Arcturus, que recibió de su padre el título de caballero de Iris; Prim Fiorire, prima de Alicia quien deseaba ayudar a su prima; la sacerdotisa del brillo Kaguya; la nueva líder de la gente bestia y los enanos Ruu Ruu; y finalmente la mercenaria Maia Fixie.

Reunidas con Celestine y Claudia, Chronos no estaba porque había ido a detener los asaltos de monstruos, ella anuncio la formación de la Alianza de Los 7 Escudos. Cada una de ella fue apuntada a proteger una de las siete ciudades donde se había empezado a construir fortalezas para defenderse mejor de los ataques de los monstruos, esto incluia a Claudia y Celestine que estarían al mando de las ciudades de Thorn y Ken, igual para las otras 5 que estarían gobernando las diferentes ciudades en las que residirían. Esto marco el inicio de un nuevo gobierno, todo combatir la invasión de los monstruos bajo órdenes de Olga Discordia la Reina Oscura.

Otra cosa que se hizo fue aprobar el uso de mercenarios, esto ayudo mucho en especial a un nuevo gran grupo de mercenarios, que había empezado a ganar fama por sus victorias contra los monstruos invasores, liderados por un hombre de gran carisma llamado Vault, el grupo de Kuroinu fue un gran aliado en la guerra contra la Reina Oscura. Sin embargo Chronos no confiaba mucho en ellos, salvo por respetar su gran lealtad entre ellos y dar apoyo en las evacuaciones de las aldeas atacadas.

Todos estos sucesos darían forma a los acontecimientos por venir, pero la presencia de Chronos en este mundo cambiaria muchas cosas para bien, para hacer camino a un mejor futuro.

 **Time Skip, batalla en las afueras de Ken**

La guerra contra Olga y sus legiones demoniacas sin duda era muy dura, al estar más organizadas los monstruos y con nuevas razas entre ellos, las cosas se habían complicado más. Era más difícil pelear contra los orcos cuando estaban organizados, usualmente ellos peleaban como brutos, lanzándose a la batalla confiados en sus resistencia. Ahora mismo un ejército de 50 000 entre orcos, demonios y goblins estaban atacando la ciudad de Ken, por su puesto Claudia se encontraba apoyando en la defensa de la ciudad, con su ejército de 28 000 caballeros y los 20 000 caballeros de Ken. La batalla estaba emparejada, pero entonces refuerzos de 30 000 monstruos llegaron y complico más las cosas.

Claudia hacia todo lo posible para aguantar un poco más la defensa, ella sabía que muy pronto la ayuda llegaría, las fuerzas de los monstruos empezaban a ganar terreno pero los soldados se mantenían firmes, Claudia mataba a cualquier monstruo que se acercara.

Ahora nombrada Princesa Escudo y Guardiana Celestial, llevaba un atuendo especial. Su usualmente largo cabello café oscuro hasta la espalda baja arreglado en un moño atrás, ojos azules y un lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo, y su ya bien desarrollada figura femenina, con pechos copa D+, y una altura de 1.79 m. vistiendo una armadura creada por un antigua miembro de la familia Levantein que se le fue dado como regalo. El cual consistía de una diadema dorada al frente y plateada a los lados de la cabeza, la armadura superior llevaba hombreras grandes y guardabrazos encima de mangas blancas, en el centro del cuerpo llevaba solo en la parte superior de los hombros de una camisa blanca con una armadura alrededor del cuello y dos pequeños rectángulos acabados en punta que se estiraban desde la parte de la armadura del cuello para cubrir solo los pezones de sus pechos, en la parte baja llevaba un cinturón con armadura que solo cubría a los lados de la cintura y la parte posterior, dejando al medio abierto mostrando una tanga blanca, en las piernas tenia protectores de muslos hasta la parte superior de estos y botas metálicas. En su mano derecha llevaba una espada larga afilada de doble filo.

La batalla continuo, pero entonces todos escucharon el sonido de un objeto cayendo desde el cielo, llevando la vista al cielo. Los demonios y monstruos sintieron su sangre helarse de miedo mientras que los soldados vitoreaban al reconocer muy bien la forma de un objeto envuelto en un aura roja flameante, Claudia solo sonreía con mucha alegría y sentía su corazón latir fuertemente. El objeto impacto en medio de las fuerzas demoniacas, acabando con un gran número de ellos, el polvo que se levanto por el impacto poco a poco se disipo mostrando la imponente figura de Chronos de pie con su lanza en mano apoyada en su hombro izquierdo.

Su presencia aterro a los monstruos y enfureció a los demonios, mientras que los soldados sintiera su moral elevarse y prepararse para enfrentar a los monstruos que aún quedaban con vida, igualmente Claudia se sentía más segura de la victoria y se preparo para luchar. Chronos dio el primer golpe impactando su guante derecho en el suelo haciendo salir estacas de tierra que empalaron a los monstruos por quincenas, seguido de un swing de su lanza a las fuerzas detrás de él, eliminando más enemigos. Los soldados se unieron a la pelea, matando a los monstruos que no fueron empalados en el primer ataque de Chronos. Tan rápido fue el contraataque, que al final las fuerzas demoniacas fueron reducidas a 2 697, siendo en su mayoría orcos y otros monstruos pues los demonios fueron los únicos con la estupidez de lanzarse a combatir con el Titán. Al tener líderes, huyeron rápidamente, mientras los soldados gritaban para atemorizarlos más y para declrar su victoria.

Todos los soldados se reunieron alrededor de Chronos, haciendo un saludo al poner sus manos derechas en sus petos de batalla, otros usaban sus espadas y las chocaban con sus escudos a modo de mostrar sus respetos. Entonces Claudia aprecio entre el grupo, caminando hacia él y parándose frente a él.

-"Bienvenido Chronos-sama, su apoyo como siempre es más que agradecido ¿Cómo le fue en sus viajes para detener los asaltos?" pregunto ella.

-"Es un gusto volver a verte Claudia y a ustedes nobles guerreros, me complace anunciar que pude detener varios asaltos y acabar con un gran número de fuerzas de la Reina Oscura, espero eso nos dé más tiempo para preparar más fuerzas de batalla. Ahora mismo sin embargo me gustaría reportarme con Celestine ¿Me acompañarías Claudia?"

-"Por supuesto Chronos-sama" ' _Contigo iría a donde sea'_ dijo ella mientras pensaba lo segundo.

El ejercito se redujo a 40 500 entre hombres y mujeres, siendo mayor las bajas en hombres, además que las mujeres tenían una versión estándar similar a la armadura de Claudia pero con menos ropa en la parte superior. Después de recoger a los muertos en carretas para que sean sepultados después, el ejercito entro en la ciudad de Ken liderados por Clauda que montaba un caballo café y Chronos que iba a pie, siendo recibidos con ovaciones por parte de los habitantes. Por supuesto no faltaban las mujeres (jóvenes o maduras, e incluso viudas) que trataban de llamar la atención de Chronos, para gran molestia de Claudia, por otro lado ella nota que él había entrado junto con dos figuras con mantos y encapuchada que los seguían de cerca.

Llegando a las barracas, Chronos y Claudia se encaminaron al castillo de Celestine , las dos personas encapuchadas aún seguían a Chronos por lo que Claudia pregunto.

-"Disculpa Chronos, pero ¿Por qué aún te siguen esas personas encapuchadas?"

-"Ah….son personas a quien rescate en el último asalto que detuve, lamentablemente sus pertenencias se perdieron y ahora están sin recursos, por eso decidí tomarlas bajo mi cuidado, cuando lleguemos con Celestine explicare eso"

Por alguna razón lo que dijo le molesto un poco a Claudia, pese a que llevaban mantos encima, ella podia ver que las dos personas eran mujeres por dos las prominencias en la parte superior.

Llegando al castillo fueron recibidos por los sirvientes del lugar, cuando los sirvientes pidieron los mantos para colgarlas las dos personas cedieron y se los quitaron. Eran una elfa de luz y una elfa oscura de gran belleza, con una gran figura femenina con curvas y pechos copa D+ igual que Claudia: la elfa de luz tenia de pelo rubio recogido y con trenzas a los lados y ojos azules claro, vestía una camisa blanca al medio y verde en los hombros, abierto en medio del pecho dejando ver un poco del escote de sus pechos copa D firmes, un corcet café en la cintura y una falda verde hasta la mitad de los muslos, en sus antebrazos llevaba unos brazales marrones a modo de cintas y en las piernas unas botas blancas con bordes verdes altas hasta la mitad de sus muslos. La elfa oscura tenia piel morena, de cabello marrón oscuro trenzado al final con ojos violeta, vistiendo un top purpura atado al cuello hasta la parte baja de su pecho abierto a los lados, la tela al frente estaba cerrado a forma de una camisa pero se podía la piel sus pechos copa D por los lados, en sus brazos llevaba unas mangas o más bien guantes de brazo completo hasta la mitad del antebrazo que terminaban ajustados al dedo medio de su mano, en la parte baja una falda purpura larga hasta los talones con la parte de la cintura doblando hacia afuera pero sin mostrar nada, la falda es ajustada como una falda de negocios y está abierto al frente para permitirle caminar y calzaba unos zapatos marrón pequeños.

-"Chonos ¿podrías explicar que significa esto?" pregunto Claudia algo desconfiada de la elfa oscura.

-"Po supuesto. Claudia ellas son Anna Florence, elfa de luz y Grace Campbell, elfa oscura" las dos nombradas hicieron una reverencia.

Claudia les dio un saludo, luego siguió escuchando la explicación de Chronos.

-"Ellas dos vivían juntas como buenas amigas que compartían el dolor de perder a sus maridos con los ataques de los monstruos, Grace en especial sufrió más por haber decidido separarse de su gente para vivir con los humanos, el perder a su esposo quien fue una de las pocas personas que la aceptaron la dejo sola, hasta que conoció a Anna y su esposo con quien entablo amistad. Cuando el esposo de Anna murió, se quedaron solas tratando de superar la perdida, pero entonces un grupo de monstruos quemaron su casa y las atraparon. Yo intervine y las salve, y decidí traerlas conmigo para darles un hogar"

-"Nosotras queríamos poder servirle Chronos-sama" dijo Anna.

-"Es cierto, usted nos salvo, era lo menos que debíamos hacer" continuo Grace.

-"Bueno hablaremos de eso luego, tengo que reportarme con Celestine"

Los 4 caminaron por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a la sala del trono, entraron por las puertas, encontrando a Celestine sentada en el trono esperando por ellos…..en especial por Chronos. Grace y Anna se arrodillaron, Claudia se movió a su lado derecho mientras hacia una reverencia, y Chronos se mantenía en su lugar observando a Celestine. La mirada de ambos se encontró rápidamente, entonces Celestine se levanto y comenzó a hablar.

-"Bienvenido Chronos, como siempre llegas justo para salvar la situación, y veo que trajiste compañía contigo"

-"Celestine Lucullus-sama, es un honor poder conocerla en persona. Mi nombre es Anna Florence y ella es mi amiga Grace Campbell"

-"Veo que comparten una fuerte amistad, eso es algo bueno, una muestra de que es posible que esta guerra termine sin necesidad de que terminemos matándonos el uno al otro, si no de poder coexistir. Pero seguro es otra la razón por la que mi Guardián las trajo con él"

-"¡H-hai! Después de que nos salvar, Chronos-sama decidió acogernos y darnos un hogar, pero nosotras queremos servirles como sus asistentes ¿Cree usted que podamos hacerlo?" contesto Grace.

Todas dirigieron sus miradas al Titán, este solo cerró los ojos y pensó por un rato antes de dar una respuesta, Claudia hablo.

-"Creo que es una buena idea que aceptes Chronos-sama, podrían darte una mano con el papeleo de tus informes de batalla"

-"Supongo que eso es cierto, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que se quedaran en el castillo también ¿te parece bien Celestine?"

-"Si estoy de acuerdo. Anna y Grace, son bienvenidas a quedarse aquí, como asistentes de Chronos. Ahora por favor quisiera hablar a solas con él, Claudia enséñales el castillo y sus habitaciones, debo hablar con Chronos"

Claudia dio una reverencia y se retiro con las dos mujeres, las 3 mujeres le dieron una mirada afectuosa al Titán que solo les dio una sonrisa mientras las veía salir de la sala. Una vez las tres salieron, él pudo sentir dos brazos rodear sus cintura y dos prominencias pegar firmemente a la parte baja de su pecho. Como si hubiera esperado por mucho tiempo, Celestine se aferro a Chronos, abrazándolo fuertemente, a lo que él también la abrazo, sin importarle nada más que al fin estaba junto a ella, con los constantes ataques él no pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, así que momentos como este eran muy especiales para ella. No importándole que sus pechos copa E se apretujaran contra sus bien formados músculos de su pecho y abdomen, ella solo quería seguir abrazada a él…sin embargo alguien justo se le ocurrió aparecer en la sala arruinando el momento de los dos.

-"Ara ara no es justo Celestine, yo también quiero abrazar a Chronos-kun"

La voz seductora de Misery asusto a Celestine, lo que hizo que se separar rápidamente del Titán, y la maga aprovecho esto para abrazarlo por detrás pegando sus enormes pechos copa E+ a su espalda. Al darse cuenta de lo que eso Celestine volvió a abrazar a Chronos, así él termino en un sándwich, con dos hermosas y bien proporcionadas elfas detrás y delante de él.

Además resulta que ella no era la única que apareció, pues también estaban Firis y Lucie, la última al ver como las dos elfas abrazaban al Titán, decidió unirse también. Después de ayudar a Celestine a tomar el liderazgo de su gente, Chronos se hizo amigo de muchos de los miembros de la raza de los Altos Elfos, y al igual que paso con Celestine , Lucie termino enamorándose del Titán por lo amable y atento que era con los que necesitaban ayuda. Firis por otro lado tenía una actitud "Tsundere" con él, pero era obvio que también le atraía el Titán.

-"Misery-san por favor suelta a Chronos"

-"Solo si tú lo sueltas primero Celestine"

-"¡Lucie suelta a ese tonto!"

-"¡No! ¡Ven aquí Firis-chan, dale un abrazo a Chronos-kun!"

-"V-veo que me extrañaron…..mucho"

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, pasó unos minutos para que las tres elfas se recompusieran, y actuaran más profesionalmente. Celestine aún quería tener un tiempo a solas con Chronos por lo que lo visitaría hoy en la noche en su cuarto, por ahora tenía una razón especial para querer hablar con él.

-"Bueno….Chronos quería hablar contigo de algo importante"

-"Dimelo, soy todo oídos"

-"He dicidído, que es hora de terminar esta guerra"

-"Te escucho…"

-"Quisiera que tú captures y traigas a Olga Discordia a Ken, es hora de hacer las paces"

-"….Siento que hay algo que no me has dicho, vamos Celestine ¿Qué ha sucedido para que tomes esta decisión?"

-"Hhhhaaaaaa….no puedo engañarte, jamás lo haría. Tuve una visión la noche anterior, vi la Fortaleza Oscura ser cubierta por tinieblas mientras que Olga y su gente escapaban de ahí, ella llegaba conmigo y las princesas Escudo, entonces la figura de un perro negro nos atacaba a todas, sentía que trataban de someter, romper mis ropas y…"

-"Tranquila, no digas más ya tengo claro todo. Una nueva amenaza surgirá con la caída de Olga y sus legiones de demonios, pondrá a toda Eostia patas arriba. No te preocupes, traeré a tu amiga ante ti, y juntos venceremos esa nueva amenaza"

-"Gracias Chronos, no sabes cuan feliz me hace que estés a mi lado" dijo Celestine con una gran sonrisa y un ligero rubor.

-"¿Ire solamente yo? O vendrá alguien más"

-"Alguien más ira contigo, la banda de mercenarios de Kuroinu se ofreció a ayudarte"

-"…..Esta bien, supongo que un poco de ayuda no hace mal, aunque no confió mucho en ellos"

-"Yo tampoco, se que los mercenarios han ayudado en la guerra, pero la verdad no son confiables, fácilmente pueden cambiar de bando" comento Firis.

-"Tla vez sea cierto, pero por ahora tratemos de enfocarnos en terminar esta guerra" dijo Celestine.

Terminada la reunión, las 4 elfas y el Titán salieron en dirección a los jardines para conversar y pasar un rato juntos, Claudia, Anna y Grace se reunieron con los 5 después en los jardines y también se unieron a la charla. Ya era de noche y entonces decidieron ir a descansar, cada uno a su habitación. Chronos estaba en su habitación quitándose su armadura después de dejar su lanza y guantelete en una silla de su cuarto, quitándose su chaleco, pantalones y sus calzoncillos, quedándose completamente desnudo y listo para dormir. Entonces alguien llamo a su puerta, olvidándose que estaba desnudo fue a abrir, solo para encontrarse a Celestine esperándolo.

La elfa llevaba una bata blanca encima, y nada más debajo, pero se quedo muy sorprendida de encontrarlo desnudo frente a ella. logrando ver todo su físico sin ninguna prenda, bajando más hasta quedarse con la boca abierta al ver su masculinidad, aún sin estar excitado le pareció bien grande.

-"Celestine…. ¿A qué debo esta visita"

-"Y-y-y-yo quería…..pasar un rato a solas contigo…..si no es molestia"

-"Esta bien….pasa"

Dentro de su cuarto Chronos camino hacia su cama, mientras Celestine lo seguía con la mirada, cuando él se sentó en la cama, Celestine se paro frente a él y abrió su bata bajando por sus hombros hasta caer al piso quedando completamente desnuda ante él. Chronos se quedo viéndola sin decir nada pero con un leve sonrojo en el rostro, después de un rato se levanto de su cama, se acerco a ella y la cargo como a una novia mientras acercaba sus rostro al de ella. Celestien aprovecho esto y le dio un beso en los labios, poco a poco este se hizo más profundo cuando ambos abrieron la boca dejando que sus lenguas se enredaran, disfrutando cada segundo.

Él la llevo hasta su cama donde se sento, ella se acomodo poniendo su piernas a los lados de su cintura,sentandose en su regazo. Los dos seguian besandose hasta que se separaron par poder respirar, quedandose viendo el uno al otro.

-"Hhhaaa…..hhhaaa, creo que me deje llevar unn poco, podemos deten-"

-"No…..hhhaaa…..por favor, continuemos Chronos"

Celestine volvio a besarlo y él acepto continuar, ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y él rodeo su cintura, siguieron besandos hasta que él la recosto en su cama. Él se subio a la cama apoyado en sus rodills mientras observaba a la elfa acostada, ella estaba echeda mostrando su cuerpo desnudo mentras sus manos estaban en la parte superior de sus senos y tenia una expresión de felicidad en el rostro, con una sonrisa y sus ojos semi cerrados. Él bajo a nivel de su cintura y separo sus piernas lentamente, revelando sus condición de mujer sin un solo vello alrededor, acercando su rostro dejando que su aliento rozara levemente su hendidura, causando que esta se abriera un poco y que ella soltara un leve gemido.

Despues de un momento empezo por dalre una suave lamida, la elfa cerro los ojos y comenzo a gemir al sentirlo degustar su feminidad mientras ella, cada lamida hacia que ella gimiera más fuerte y agarrara con fuerza las sabanas de la cama. Él no se detuvo y comenzo a atender la parte de arriba, dandole una lamida a su clítoris mientras metia un dedo dentro de la hendidura, lo que hizo que ella arquera su espalda mientras abria los ojos de la sopresa y sus gemidos subian en volumen, y aumentaron más cuando él metio un segundo dedo más. Despues de 2 minutos de administrar esas caricias, procedio a tapar con su boca toda la hendidura metiendo su lengua dentro de su femiinidad, ella se arqueo más al sentirlo dentro de ella,llevando su mano derecha abajo apretandolo contra su feminidad para que llegue más adentro, mientras su otra mano jugaba con su seno izquierdo. Al oirla gemir y sentir sus paredes apretar su lengua, continuo entrando lo más que podia y repasando su paredes con su lengua, mientras que Celestine seguia jadeando y gimiendo con los ojos semi-cerrados y la boca abierta con la lengua afuera, rapidamente sintio que llegaba a su climax.

-"Aaahh….hhhaaahh….aaahhh me….vengo….¡Aaaahhhhhh!"

No pudiendo aguantar más ella llevo ambas manos abajo y apreto fuertemente el rostro de Chronos contra su vagina, mientras se corria y liberaba sus fluidos, él solo recibio su corrida degustando el sabor de la esencia de la elfa que le parecio más que agradable. Celestine retiro sus manos de su cabeza y las dejo caer cansada a sus lados, él solo se separo un poco para ver que su hendidura estaba abierta como esperando algo, dando una leve sonrisa le dio lentamente una última lamida que hizo que la elfa soltara un largo gemido. Y como si eso hubiera sido un switch, la elfa se levanto atrapandolo en un beso profundo otra vez, jalandolo a la cama con ella. esta vez el estaba acostado mientras que ella se sento en su cintura con sus piernas a ambos lados, ella se levanto un poco y tomo la ya erecta hombria de Chronos y la alineo con la entrada a su femenidad, viendo que ahora era más grande en vez de sentir miedo de lo mucho que doleria solo queria tratar de hacerla entrar toda.

Abriendo un poco más los labios, descendio rozando tentativamente la punta contra su entrada para relajar más su entrada, luego procedio a meter la punta y un poco de la parte superior hasta la mitad lo que causo que su himen se rompiera. El dolor la hizpo perder un poc de fuerza por lo que bajo más haciendo que el pene entrara hasta llegar a la entrada a su utero, aún faltando un poco más todavia para que entrara completamente. Celestine dejo una lagrima rodar por su mejilla por dolor y felicidad, Chronos se irguio para estar cara a cara con ella y le dío un beso para hacerle olvidar el dolor, ella aprovecho para bajar más para que entrara completamente, la cabeza entro dentor del utero casi rozando la pared del frente lo que causo que ella gimiera fuertemente durante el beso con él.

Rompiendo el beso, ella lo empujo a la cama mientras ella levantaba su cintura sintiendo como las paredes de su vagina se habia ensannchado y ahora se apretaban como si no quisieran dejar salir el pene de su amante, levantando al punto de que solo la punta estaba adentro, se dejo caer reinsertando su pene hasta el fondo.

-"¡Hhhhaaaahhhhh!...aaahhhh….aaahhhh….aaahhhhh"

Ella comenzo a rebotar encima de él, su cintura chocando con la de él sin detenerse, totaltmente perdida en sentirse uno en cuerpo y alma con Chronos. Él daba leves gruñidos mientras sentia cuan fuerte las paredes vaginales de Celestien apretaban su hombria, con cada penetración rozaba el utero de ella, haciendola gemir más fuerte. Celestien termino por perder fuerzas par seguir erguida y inclino apoyando su manos en la cama, a lo que Chronos aprovecho para tomar uno de su pechos con su mano derecha mientras con su boca chupaba del otro, intensificando más el placer de la elfa. Continuaron administrandose placer, Chronos llevo sus manos a la cintura de Celestine para ayudarla a llegar más profundo, mientras con su boca chupaba sus dos pesones y la elfa abrazaba su cabeza contra sus pechos. Poco a poco ambos estaban llegando a su climax.

-"Hhaaaahhhh…aaaahhhhh…..aaaahhhh me vengo otra vez"

-"…..Urrggghhh….yo tambien voy a correrme"

-"¡Quedate a adentro de mí! ¡No lo saques, por favor!"

Sus movimientos se hicieron más rapidos, hasta que ambas se vinieron con un fuerte gemido de parte de la elfa y un gruñido de parte del Titán. Se quedaron abrazados el uno al otro por un minuto, luego se quedaon dormidos, ella sobre él y aún conectados en la parte baja. Chronos trato de moverse con ella aún abrazada a él y longro entrar a la cama, cubriendo a ambos con la sabana, mientras Celestine se acurrucaba sobre su pecho con una grán sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Ja….espero mañana todo vaya bien, supongo que ahora ella y yo somos más que amigos, no es que me moleste…..buenas noches Celestine" dijo él dandole un beso en la frente antes de durmirse.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que Chronoos no cerro bien la puerta, quedandose medio abierta y justo cuando otra persona iba en dirección a su habitación, la persona era una mujer la cual se quedo viendo por el pequeño espacio abierto de la puerta, presenciando lo que hicieron en la cama. La mujer no pudo evitar empezar a manosearse, tocandose sus enormes pechos y su feminidad al verlos tan intensamente en el acto.

Jadeando y gimiendo en voz baja cada vez que observaba el mienbro de Chronos salir y entrar de Celestine, mientras jadeaba decia

-"Hhhaaahh…Chronos….hhhaaahhh….yo tambien te quiero…dentro de mí….hhhaaahhh"

Siguio observandolos, y al final ella tambien se corrio con ellos. Sintiendose insatisfecha, por no haber recibido su corrida dentro de ella al igual que Celestine, al verlos echarse a dormir dentro de la cama, ella tambien se regreso a su habitación, algo cansada y seguro mañana estaria más cansada si es que llegaba a tener otro sueño humedo con el Titán, en especial ahora que que habia presenciado como era en la cama. Por otro lado una pequeña punzada de dolor se sintio en su corazón, al ver a su amiga siendo la primera en hacerlo con él, Claudia sabia que era su culpa por no haber llegado primero a la habitación de Chronos.

 **Bien aqui esta mi otra nueva historia de Kuroinu, que tambien estare actualizando seguidamente, siempre quise hacer una historia con un OC con los poderes de los personajes de Dragon Blaze. Al final elegí a Chronos como el primero que use, además como ven ya desarrolle su relación con Celestine, despues de conocerse por tanto tiempo la hice ser la primera en tener su momento de pasión con él.**

 **Otra cosa, muchos me han apoyado para que haga el crossover con Jojo's Bizarrre Adventure, las más votadas fueron Kuroinu y Queen's Blade. Pero al final decidí que sea Kuroinu, ahora el problema es ¿Cómo deberia hacer aparecer a Jotaro en el universo de Kuroinu?, que Olga lo "invoque" justo cuando esta a punot de ser violada o de la misma forma en que mis otras historias aparecen los heroes.**

 **Dejenme sus reviews con su respuesta, trataré de avanzar con los capítulos nuevos para mis otras historias junto al crossover de Jotaro, así que tambien pueden dejar en sus reviews ¿Qué historia quieren que avance en su siguiente capitulo?**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, subire el siguiente capítulo de esta historia cuando haya terminado el crossover de Jotaro y el nuevo capítulo de la historia que ustedes votaron para que actualizara, espero les guste el primer capítulo y esperen con ansias la histori de Jojo en el mundo de Kuroinu. Adios y cuiedense.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chronos, Titan Guardian de Eostia**

 **Recorde que me faltaba "nivelar" esta historia con las demás, por lo que tratare de hacer al menos hasta el tercer capítulo, tambien decidí actualizar "El Boden Salvador de Eostia", y a pedido de otros tambien actualizare mis crossover de Brave Frontier.**

 **Además voy a tratar de actualizar mi historia de "Ichigo, Rey de Los Vivos y Los Muertos", y posiblemente empieze de una vez con los crossover de esta historia con Kuroinun, Taimanin Asagi, Fate Series, Kyonyuu Fantasy, etc.**

 **Despues de este capítulo posiblemente siga con el tercero de Jojo en Eostia, muchos estan de acuerdo con que añada a Joseph, aunque en un principio queria añadir a Josuke. Cuando Jotaro y él se pelearon me parecia una de las mejores escenas, incluso si corto demostro que con Jotaro no se juega.**

 **Algo más, creo que al final decidí poner a las chicas de Kyonyuu Fantasy tambien, empezando con Roxanne De Dejiiru en este capítulo.**

 **Bueno empecemos, no soy dueño de nada salvo mi OC (o al menos antes de que lo transformara en Chronos) y la idea para la historia.**

"conversación normal"

'pensamientos'

(Información extra y otras cosas)

 **Capitulo 2.- Asalto a la Fortaleza Oscura y La Traición de Kuroinu**

Ya era de mañana, Chornos se despertó mirando al techo de su habitación, también sintió algo encima de él. Bajando la mirada se encontró con dos ojos verdes mirándolo con mucho afecto, Celestine estaba encima de Chronos y se había despertado antes, esperando hasta que él despertara, ella aún seguía conectado a él con su hombría dentro de ella y no quería moverse de su lugar, habiendo esperado tanto para poder estar tan íntimamente conectado a él.

Desde que lo conoció años atrás, tanto tiempo que él la ayudo a aceptar la carga de ser la encarnación de la diosa y su ayuda para derrocar al corrupto consejo de sabios de su pueblo, y que estuviera presenta para apoyarla en cada decisión que tomo. Lo que una vez fue un sentimiento de amistad se transformo en amor, esto gracias especialmente debido a la mucho que otras mujeres, especialmente Misery, se le insinuaban y trataban de seducirlo, le preocupaba que se enamorara de alguien más y se fuera de su lado. La noche anterior decidió correr el riesgo y demostrarle sus sentimientos, no esperaba que ambos terminaran haciendo el amor, pero ella no se arrepentía de eso y disfruto cada segundo de placer al sentir sus besos y manos acariciando su cuerpo.

-"Buenos días Chronos-kun~"

-"Buenos días Celestine ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-"Mejor de lo que esperaba, me gustaría volver a dormir así contigo, me siento protegida a tu lado"

-"Uuummm…..lo pensare, por ahora debo levantarme y prepararme para la misión…."

-"Uuummm~….me gustaría estar así un poco más….."

Dijo ella mientras se abrazaba a su pecho, él solo acaricio su cabeza cariñosamente, después de un rato más en la cama ella, ambos se levantaron. Celestine se puso su bata blanca delgada con la que vino anoche y Chronos se puso su polo negro armado sin mangas y su pantalón con sus botas doradas y lo demás de su armadura, una vez con ropa los dos se dieron una mirada y una sonrisa, Celestine fue la que salió de su cuarto para ir a cambiarse no sin antes darse un beso profundo con él, la intensidad de este casi la hace jalarlo de nuevo a la cama para volver a hacerlo.

-"E-estaré lista para verte partir hacia tú misión en unos minutos, seguro Claudia y las demás también estarán presentes…."

Con esas palabras ella se retiro en dirección a su cuarto, llegando a su cuarto Celestine entro y cerró la puerta y de inmediato se lanzo en su cama mientras abrazaba la almohada contra sus enormes pechos, con una gran sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

-"Ara ara, parece que alguien esta de muy buen humor…Fufufufufufu…."

Para molestia y sorpresa de Celestine, Misery entro a su cuarto justo cuando ella seguía en la cama, la maga elfica llevaba su casual y muy revelador atuendo mientras caminaba dentro de la habitación hasta sentarse en una silla blanca cerca a una mesa blanca. Celestine solo suspiro un poco, luego se levanto de la cama y fue a su ropero a sacar su ropa mientras se quitaba su bata, mientras ella se cambiaba la maga leía un libro que había traído mientras esperaba, una vez vestida Celestine camino hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-"Misery-san debemos ir a despedir a Chronos…"

-"Claro seguro Lucie, Firis y Claudia ya están ahí esperando"

La maga se levanto de la silla y acompaña a la líder de los Altos elfos, caminando ambas por el pasillo en dirección a la puerta de entrada al castillo, durante el camino Misery inicia una conversación.

-"….¿No te preocupa que algo malo llegue a pasar en esta misión?"

-"Tu sabes también como yo que en Eostia no existe poder más grande que el de Chronos, dudo incluso que los dragones puedan vencerlo, él regresara a salvo y traerá a Olga con él ¿Qué es lo-"

-"No refiero a eso, estoy más que segura de que él no sufrirá daño alguno, sin importar que otras abominaciones tenga Olga bajo su mando. Me refiero a ¿Qué harás si por alguna razón, tu amiga se interesa en Chronos también y tratara de ponerlo de su lado?"

-"¿Disculpa? ¿estás insinuando que Chornos nos traicionaría?"

-"Uuuummmm….ahora que lo pienso olvida la última parte, pero si puedes considerar la parte de Olga tomando interés en él ¿no?"

-"B-bueno…eso si es posible...pero…."

-"Bueno no importa, solo espero que estés dispuesta a compartirlo, contando a nosotras dos y las otras tres que ya confirme están interesadas en él. Estoy casi segura de que Olga y su asistente no serán las únicas en desarrollar afecto por el Titán, semejante semental no pasa por la vida sin atraer a muchas hembras…..si sabes a lo que me refiero"

Celestine tenía un tick en el ojo al escuchar eso, pero ella sabía que era cierto, Chronos ya atraía la atención de muchas mujeres nobles, incluyendo a viudas, esto enojaba y confundía mucho ¿Por qué las mujeres viudas si se podían casar y no los hombres? Habían muchas mujeres nobles que le pidieron poder iniciar una relación con el Titán, y no ayudaba el que Chronos no estuviera al tanto de su gran fama, además él ya había entablado una relación de amistad con una de las mujeres de las casas nobles, el pensar que más estarían tras él, sin duda seria mucha competencia aún llevando la ventaja.

 **Con Chronos**

El Titán después de ponerse toda su armadura, decidió caminar por el castillo yendo en dirección a los jardines para poder meditar su plan para lograra capturar a Olga, aún si con solo su poder el podía fácilmente acabar con cualquier defensa de la Fortaleza Oscura, no estaba de más ser precavido. Llegando a los jardines encontró a alguien que el consideraba una de sus más recientes amistades entre las casa nobles.

Se trataba de una mujer de pelo largo hasta la espalda baja de color azul y ojos color café, tal vez de uno 23 años o más, su figura muy femenina con uno pechos copa K, y su vestimenta que consistía en una toga griega femenina color purpura claro, el cual se abría en la parte del pecho dejaba ver su gran escote, en la parte baja llevaba una falda larga con borlas purpura oscuro que ocultaba bien sus esbeltas piernas. Llevaba un ornamento en la parte de atrás de la cabeza que parecía una corona con un velo blanco de bordes dorados y un aro delgado dorado en la frente, sus brazos estaban cubiertos por guantes del mismo color que su toga junto con una bufanda delgada de color rosa enredada ambos extremos en sus antebrazos y pasando por detrás de su espalda y un cinturón metálico en la cintura color amarillo verdusco, calzaba unos zapatos para parecidas a sandalias de tacón alto con una gema azul en el media del empeine.

Su nombre era Roxanne de Dejiiru, una mujer de la noblesa que se encontraba muy insatisfecha de la vida que tenia. Por lo que Chronos pudo deducir facilmente de su actual relación, parecia que su marido solo se caso con ella por su dinero y estaba tramando algo para que ella se quedara sin nada, viendola en tal situación él no dudo en ofrecerle su amistad y protección y esto facilmente obstaculizo los planes de ese hombre.

En lo que a Chronos respecta. Tanto Clauss Curtis, Mikhail y Michael Pantiellle como ella son los únicos mienbros entre las casas nobles de Ken con quien él tiene una relación amical, pero él parecia ignorar la forma en que Roxanne siempre buscaba estar cerca de él, tomandolo del brazo y abrazandose a su pecho a lo que él solo devolvia el gesto. Llegando cerca de la banca de madera donde ella estaba sentada, Roxanne alcanzo a verlo y una gran sonrisa aparecio en su rostro, llegando frente a ella la mujer se levanto y lo abrazo de la cintura, presinanado su grandes pechos contra su abdomen, despues de un minuto ella se volvio a sentar mientras Chronos se sentaba junto a ella a su derecha.

-"Buenos días Chronos-sama, siempre es una gran alegria para mi verlo"

-"Buenos días Miss Roxanne, tambien me alegra verla, espero que su exmarido no le este causando más problemas"

-"Para nada, de hecho desde que usted converso con él, ya no parece querer contradecirme cuando tomo una desición, pero eso no cambiara el hecho de que nos divorciaremos. De todas formas agradezco su ayuda, uno de estos días deberiamos comer juntos, me gustaria invitarlo para a cenar si Celestine-sama me lo permite"

-"Aceptaria con gusto, aunque ahora he recivido la misión de capturar a Olga Discordia y traerla ante Celestine para poder acabar de una vez con esta guerra, justo hoy en día partire con la banda de Kuroinu"

-"Oh….ya veo….se que cumplira su misión sin ningún problema, pero por favor tenga cuidado al regresar, muchas personas….y yo estaremos esperandolo"

-"Jajaja gracias por preocuparse, le aseguro que regresare….sera mejor que vaya a la entrada del castillo, debene estar esperandome"

-"¿Le molesta si lo acompaño?"

-"Para nada, vamos"

Dijo él mientras se paraba y le ofrecia su brazo a ella, la mujer se levanto y se aferro a su brazo izquierdo, ambos caminaron hacia la entrada mientras algunas de las sirvientes que los vieron miraban con envidia a Roxanne. Ya llegando a la entrada Chronos encontro esperando a Celestine, Misery, Firis, Lucie y Claudia esperandolo, todas ellas con una mirada algo enfadada al verlo junto a Roxanne bien aferrada a su brazo izquierdo.

-"Disculpen la demora"

-"Esta bien Sir Chronos, y saludos a usted Lady Roxanne" respondio Celestine con una mirada algo amable y neutral.

-" Buenos días Celestine-sama, Claudia-sama y tambien a ustedes, disculpe que no sepa vuestros nombres"

-"Esta bien no hay problema, será un buena razón para presentarnos. Yo soy Misery Stentrem, maga de los Altos elfos"

-"Hola soy Lucie Menelumia, es un gusto"

-"Soy Firis Hagerhelm"

-"Bueno, me alegro que se conozcan, Lady Celestine estoy listo para partir ¿Dónde está la banda de Kuroinu?"

-"Vault y sus hombres te esperan afuera, reúnete con ellos y diríjanse a los bosques del Norte, una vez hayas capturado a Olga tráela a Ken"

-"Entendido, me voy entonces"

Chronos se despidió de cada una dándoles un abrazo, y en caso de Celestine, ella aprovecho y le dio un beso en la boca frente a todas casi como demostrando que ellos dos eran muy íntimos. Chronos solo acepto eso sin darse cuenta de nada y salió del castillo, afuera de este encontró a varios mercenarios, entre ellos destaco a tres personas que parecían esperarlo.

Primer estaba un hombre fornido de pelo negro corto apuntando hacia adelante y ojos rojos llenos de ambición, de un 1.86 m de altura, vistiendo armadura parcialmente con una hombrera y armadura en su hombro y antebrazo izquierdos y un guante en su mano derecha todo de color negro, botas armadas de color negro, con unos pantalones marrones y un polo gris oscuro y una capa magenta en la espalda hasta las rodillas, con una enorme espada en su espalda. En su hombrera lleva un franja metálica azul con el símbolo de la cabeza de un perro y una espada.

A sus lados estaba dos sujetos: uno parecía el típico mercenario con pelo café y ojos marrones vestido nada más con un chaleco verde oscuro en la parte superior, unos pantalones negros abajo con una espada mediana enfundada en su cinturón y zapatos marrones; y el otro por el contrario no era del todo mercenario si no un mago de pelo marrón y ojos celeste, vestido con una túnica superior verde con líneas amarillas y pantalones negros, encima de esto llevaba un manto azul oscuro.

Estos tres se acercaron a él, y el primero en hablar fue el de la gran espada y gran estatura….para estándar humano claro, a las justas le llegaba hasta la mitad del pecho con sus botas metálicas.

-"¡Jajaja! Así que tu eres el dichoso Titán de la guerra, guardián de Celestine….no está mal, se nota que eres fuerte. Mi nombre es Vault, ellos dos son mis más confiables colegas Hicks y Kin"

-"¡Yo!" saludo sin cuidado Hicks mientras que Kin hizo una reverencia.

Chronos asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo a los tres, fijándose en Vault por un momento, Chronos no sentía nada bueno de este hombre, pero se quedo con el pensamiento para el mismo.

-"Un gusto conocerlos, vuestra reputación los precede…."

-"No tanto como la tuya, siendo prácticamente la primera línea de defensa o la principal línea de moral del ejercito. Espero poder presenciar tu gran fuerza en persona durante la misión"

-"Seguro habrá muchos enemigos en el camino, por lo que es posible que lo veas, será mejor partir de una vez"

Dicho el grupo de mercenarios y el titán partieron de Ken, el viaje fue largo y por supuesto se encontraron con enemigos, Chronos pudo ver la fuerza de Kuroinu y Vault sin duda eran unidos. Los mercenarios por otro lado solo pudieron presenciar un poco de la fuerza total del titán, pero fue suficiente como para que entendieran que no debían molestarlo, a menos que quisieran acabar bajo tierra.

Demoraron al menos 2 días en llegar a los bosques oscuros, adentrándose encontraron más obstáculos, en especial el miasma que parecía absorber la vida de todo lo que habitara las tierras, curiosamente solo llamaban al lugar bosque oscuro porque de alguna manera las hojas de los árboles muertos no se caían y seguían frondosos. Adentrándose más llegaron a su destino, desde un monte frente a ellos se alzaba una gran muralla y al fondo se observaba un castillo hecho de piedra oscura y gris, habían llegado a la fortaleza de Olga. En los alrededores de la muralla habían monstruos entre: hidras, Basiliscos y lo que parecía hombres lagarto.

Vault propuso un ataque coordinado, pero lo harían después de preparar el campamento para recuperar fuerzas, si bien gracias a Kin y su magia podían caminar por las tierras del Norte sin sufrir los efectos del miasma mortal, eso no les impedía agotarse al pelear contra los monstruos.

Armado el campamento los mercenarios comenzaron a festejar por el fin de la guerra, pero algunos de ellos murmuraban otras cosas, él pudo escuchar "No puedo esperar para disfrutar del cuerpo de la reina" o "vamos a cubrirla de blanco…." Y la verdad no le gustaba. Parecía que había algo más que Vaukt había planeado, será mejor que tuviera un plan de respaldo por si alguien se le ocurre algo estúpido.

Chronos se fue a apoyarse en un árbol cerca de la fiesta y esperar a que terminara el festejo, entonces Hicks decidió acercarse y tratar de iniciar una conversación, a Chronos no le molestaba pero si hubiera sido Vault seguro él hubiera preferido irse a otra parte a meditar.

-"Jejeje ¿Qué pasa, él gran Titán no está de humor para celebrar?"

-"No es, solo que el fin de una guerra no significa no vaya a haber otra, el día en que realmente deje de haber conflicto me retirare y haré mi vida con una familia propia"

-"Oh ¿y quien será la afortunada que compartirá su vida contigo?"

-"¿Quién sabe? Por otro lado…. ¿Vault tiene otros planes para cuando la guerra acabe?" dijo Chronos entrecerrando los ojos.

El mercenario trago duro, su jefe les dijo que no hablaran nada de los planes futuros por ahora, el jefe dijo que tenían que convencerlo, cosa que Vault haría en personalmente.

-"E-eh….no lo sé, en esas cosas el jefe es muy reservado, tal vez si se lo preguntas te lo diga"

-"Uuummm, tienes razón. Tal vez lo haga, ahora quisiera estar a solas para meditar"

Entendiendo esto el mercenario se fue, con la extraña sensación de que pronto tendrían grandes problemas. Chronos comenzó a meditar cerrando los ojos, el no necesitaba de la magia de Kin, su gran poder lo hacía inmune al miasma oscuro, por otro lado él estaba más preocupado por saber cuál era el verdadero plan que tenia Vault. Si las cosas se empeoraban, él tendría que llevarse a Olga y a las elfas que estén bajo su mando en el castillo.

Mientras tanto en el campamento, Hicks se iba a reunir con Vault y Kin, estos estaban en la tienda principal conversando sus "planes futuros" al capturar la fortaleza. Justo entonces entra Hicks, al verlo entrar ambos le dirigen su atención, el solo entra y se deja caer en una de las sillas del lugar.

-"¿Y bien Hicks?, alguna novedad que contar del guardián de Celestine que puedas compartir o no"

-"Si quieres tanto respuestas, porque no vas tú Kin, ojala tengas mejor suerte que yo. No dijo nada y se mantiene concentrado en su misión, por otro lado solo me comento que piensa retirarse cuando la guerra acabe verdaderamente y que tal vez tenga familia ¿se lo pueden creer?"

-"Es su decisión Hicks, y estoy seguro de que dará un buen puñetazo en la cara si te atreves a decírselo en la cara, pero ciertamente es un punto de vista muy corto. Una vez que se nos una, ampliaremos sus horizontes"

-"Pues espero que puedas jefe, lo último que necesitamos es tenerlo de enemigo. He oído muchas historias de él, su imponente figura en el campo de batalla alienta a los soldados y su poder hace temblar de miedo incluso a los demonios más fuertes"

-"Si yo también escuche eso, pero él es un hombre, así que no es que no tengas una oportunidad de convencerlo. Dile a los demás que terminen sus tragos y sus juegos y que descansen, mañana tenemos una guerra que terminar…..y un que reformar"

 **A la mañana siguiente**

El ataque empezó bien, lograron tomar desprevenidos a los guardias, en especial cuando porque fue Chronos el primero entrar al campo de batalla. Gracias a él, el número de enemigos fue reducido ampliamente, los 580 000 iniciales se redujeron a 210 000 monstruos, aún los mercenarios eran quienes sufrían más para lograr dar pelea y sobrevivir.

Chronos logro acabar con suficientes enemigos como para tener el camino libre a las puertas de entrada del muro, llegando a las puertas, dio un fuerte grito de batalla llamando la atención de Vault y sus hombres. Él les dijo que se retiraran y que él se encargaría de forzar a Olga a rendirse, el jefe mercenario asintió y ordeno la retirada de sus hombres, Chronos los vio retirarse mientras que con su lanza golpeaba a varios monstruos, matando a los más cerca de él. Una vez se retiraron él destruyo las puertas con un golpe de su guante derecho, levitando levemente se impulso hacia adelante en dirección al castillo por supuesto encontrando oposición en el camino por parte de los monstruos, algo que lo molestaba era que no había muchos soldados elfos oscuros entre ellos, esto solo significaba que estaban dentro del castillo junto a su reina.

Llegando a las puertas del castillo, se encontró rodeado de ogros, ciclopes y trolls. Y frente a él estaba las dos primeras guerreras elfas que llego a ver, y que para su sorpresa llevaban un atuendo muy revelador.

Eran una guerrera elfa oscura y otra una hechicera: las dos mujeres tenía la piel color chocolate, orejas largas y vestían atuendos muy reveladores. La guerrera tenía el pelo color azul con puntas purpuras corto hasta el cuello y ojos dorados, de un 1.74 m de altura, su atuendo constaba de un traje de baño de una pieza color carmesí exageradamente pequeño en la parte baja que terminaba en una tanga negra ceñida entre sus piernas, la parte superior ocultaba todo menos la parte media de sus pechos copa DD, en sus hombros llevaba armadura plateada con bordes dorados, las hombreras se conectaban a una pequeña capa plateada en la espalda, y sus esbeltas piernas estaban cubiertas por botas metálicas hasta los muslo también con bordes dorados. Llevaba una espada larga en su espalda; la hechicera no se quedaba atrás, mujer de pelo blanco largo hasta las caderas con dos mechones al frente atados con un listón rojo y dorados igual que la otra, por lo que posiblemente sean hermanas, al igual que ella llevaba un traje de baño de una pieza de color fucsia oscuro, mucho más delgado en la parte de abajo acabando en una V como tanga, la parte de arriba no alcanzaba a cubrir más que sus pechos copa DD y con una parte de la tela a modo de collar en el cuello, en sus brazos llevaba guantes del mismo color que su atuendo hasta la mitad del antebrazo, y en sus esbeltas piernas: la derecha lleva una bota larga hasta la mitad del muslo y el izquierdo un pequeño botín hasta su talón.

-"¡Hasta aquí llegas humano! ¡Mi nombre es Delva Celebrian! ¡Guerrea y capitana de las fuerzas principales de mi reina Origa Discordia-sama!"

-"Y yo soy Evelyn Celebrian, maga de la corte de Origa-sama"

-"¡Prepárate humano, una vez a cabe contigo te arrastrare encadenado ante mi reina, rogaras para que acabe con tu vida una vez que ella dicte tu castigo!"

Chronos solo la miro sin inmutarse, ni siquiera parecía preocupado, esto no le gusto a Delva. Sacando su claymore se lanzo de inmediato a atacar, pero el titán solo levanto su brazo derecho para defenderse mientras que su lanza seguía apoyada en su hombro, cada ataque que Delva hacía Chronos los bloqueaba con su guante, entonces la guerrera salto para atrás justo cuando un relámpago salió disparado de las manos de la Evelyn y estaba a punto de impactar la espalda de Chronos. Sin embargo ellas quedaron sorprendidos cuando él solo movió la punta de la lanza para defender su espalda, y al impacto el relámpago se desvaneció.

-"¡Escúchenme Delva y Evelyn Celebrian! ¡No tengo razón para pelear con ustedes! ¡Sin embargo, no me iré sin Olga Discordia! ¡Lady Celestine, desea hablar con ella para poner fin esta guerra!"

-"¡Ha! ¡Dile eso a alguien que te crea humano!"

Chronos respondió dando un fuerte golpe al piso haciendo temblar fuertemente el suelo, causando que Delva, Evelyn y los monstruos perdieran el equilibrio, y del suelo salieron estacas de piedras que empalaron a los monstruos matando a algunos, y en caso de las dos elfas dos estacas sin punta impactaron contra sus abdómenes, dejando sus pulmones sin aire, ambas cayeron inconscientes. La imponente figura del Titán hizo que los monstruos que sobrevivieron y que estaban mal heridos huir de miedo, él solo se acerco a las dos elfas en el piso, encontro unas sogas y las amarro, una vez aseguradas las subió a sus hombros y entro en el castillo. Justo entonces una elfa guerrera más estaba llegando al lugar y vio lo que pasaba, al haber visto un poco de su gran poder y como derroto a Delva y su hermana, decidió seguirlo y atacar cuando estuviera descuidado.

Entrando en el castillo, Chronos no encontró a nadie, no habían otros elfos oscuros, era muy extraño además de la elfa que lo seguía y otras dos más cuya presencia sentía, no había nadie más. Siguió caminando por los pasillos, guiándose por su presentimiento, llegando justo a lo que el creía era las puertas de la sala del trono, uso su mano derecha para abrir las puertas. La sala tenia múltiples pilares y al fondo un pequeño conjunto de gradas que daban a un trono negro, sentada en el trono esta la Reina del castillo y a su lado derecho estaba sus asistente.

Olga Discordia la elfa oscura sentada en el trono era una hermosa mujer, de 1.85 m igual que Celestine, de piel color chocolate y orejas en punta largas, pelo negro largo hasta los talones y ojos rojos, con una expresión seria pero calmada a la vez, su cuerpo es esbelto con curvas muy femeninas y unos pechos copa E, en si su figura era casi la misma que la de Celestine solo con diferente color de piel y ojos. Vistiendo un corcet purpura, el cual no tapaba más que la parte baja de sus pechos y los lados de su abdomen, dejando su espalda y la parte media de su cuerpo al descubierto mostrando mucho escote. En la parte baja llevaba unas botas largas hasta la mitad del muslo del mismo color que su corcet, y en la cintura solo una tanga negra para cubrir su feminidad. Llevaba una capa negra de cuello alto, con hombreras plateadas y con bordes y diseños dorado y una corona de plata encima de la cabeza. En su mano derecha agarraba un cetro color negro con una gema roja redonda en la punta superior sostenida por dos cuernos a los costados.

Su asistente Cloe Kuroe una medio elfa oscura de 1.70, su piel morena pero un en un tono más claro, con pelo amarillo claro y ojos rojos. su vestimenta al igual que la de Olga no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, llevando solo una tanga negra también en la parte baja, su corcet era más delgado que el de Olga y también solo cubría los lados del abdomen y sus pechos copa C, llevaba arriba en el cuello y hombros parte de un chaqueta azul de bordes blancos, tenia guantes cafés en sus manos, además el corcet se unía a sus medias azules hasta la parte baja de los muslos con tirantes rojos y calzaba unos zapatos o botines marrones. Estaba armada con unas dagas largas.

Al verlo entrar con las dos guerreras elfas en sus hombros, Cloe desenfundo sus dagas y se puso frente a su reina lista para pelear, Chronos entro y luego puso a las dos elfas contra una de las columnas cerca al trono, luego se puso frente a ambas, mirándolas si estar intimidado. Justo entonces la elfa que lo seguía trato de atacarlo, pero el solo se movió a un lado a lo que la esta rodo hacía adelante para guardar su distancia, justo entonces Cloe se puso a su lado lista para pelear junto a ella.

La elfa media 1.78 m de alto, con pelo rubio corto hasta el cuello algo alborotado y ojos verdes cerúleos, con una esbelta figura que mostraba músculos bien entrenados para levantar gran peso, pese a esto sus figura es muy femenina en especial sus pechos copa DD. Su vestimenta constaba de un una tanga negra en la parte baja y un bikini top de color celeste con bordes naranjas, en la parte del cuello, debajo de sus pechos, en su guante negro izquierdo y en sus botas negras con armadura en sus talones lleva piel peluda color blanco, unas medias largas hasta la mitad de los muslos de color celeste abajo y una parte negra en el muslo con bordes naranjas, en su mano derecha llevaba un guante de cuero grueso que cubría todo los dedos y su pulgar de su mano derecha a modo de un para hornear en el cual sostenía una hacha pesada color gris oscuro. Su nombre era Elda Ballad.

-"¿Se puede saber en dónde estabas?" pregunto Cloe

-"Regresaba de mi patrullaje para cuando llegue, encontré a este sujeto enfrentando a Delva y Evelyn, cuando iba a ayudarlas él las derroto usando magia de tierra o algo matando a los monstruos junto con ellas" le explico Elda.

-"en ese caso tenemos que acabar rápido con él, es demasiado peligroso para que siga vivo"

Antes de poder lanzarse a atacarlo, Chronos dio un fuerte rugido al frente, las dos elfas se congelaron de la impresión y el miedo por la gran fuerza de que despedía su presencia, esto por supuesto atrajo la atención de la reina quien sintió su gran poder, para ella el sujeto enfrente no era humano. Levantándose del trono, dio unos pasos llegando justo a la primera grada y poder a apreciar mejor al intruso, quedando más que encantada con lo que vio. Gran estatura, cuerpo musculoso y bien desarrollado, gran atractivo y sobretodo….poder, un enorme poder que irradiaba de su sola presencia. Si lograba ponerlo de su lado, no solo tendría la victoria asegurada, sino también una pareja perfecta para concebir poderosos descendientes y hacer más fuerte a su raza.

-"Suficiente Cloe, Elda. Deseo hablar con el intruso"

-"O-Origa-sama, no se tome la molestia, este humano no vale la pena"

-"Dices eso Cloe y sin embargo el simple sonido de su voz hizo que Elda y tú se paralizaran de miedo, además está más que claro que él no es humano. Yo decidiré que hacer, he quedado claro"

-"¡H-Hai"! dijeron ambas.

Chronos estaba tranquilo esperando, mientras analizaba a la reina elfa oscura, al parecer era muy hábil en las artes mágicas y al parecer si deseaba hablar con él. Por ahora esto era bueno, él no quería matar innecesariamente a nadie, ahora solo faltaba convencerla de ir a ver a Celestine. Justo entonces Delva y Evelyn empezaban a despertarse.

-"Guerrero, dime cómo te llamas y cuál es tu raza"

-"Me llamo Chronos, de la raza de los Titanes"

-"Hoo nunca había escuchado de esa raza"

-"Eso es porque la raza de los titanes vinieron de más allá de los cielos de este mundo, ellos desarrollaron tecnología para poder viajar entre mundos y conquistaron muchos, lamentablemente ellos solo sometían a los que habitaban esos mundos no importándoles si estaban o no de acuerdo con ellos. Con toda su gran tecnología y poder, no eran muy diferentes de tiranos hambrientos de tener más poder"

-"¡Hmmp! Eso solo significa que solo eran como humanos, yo no veo ninguna diferencia, serás de otra raza pero esta es igual a los humanos" insulto Cloe.

-"¿Tienes algún problema con eso?" pregunto Chronos.

-"¡Ha! Todo esta guerra es culpa de los humanos, lo único que quieren tomar todo para ellos mismos, todos ellos deberían ser-"

-"Oh ya veo, tú fuiste una esclava ¿no?"

Cloe se quedo callada, con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca cerrada, mientras los ojos del titán lo miraba estoicamente sin mostrara lastima o disgusto por ella.

-"Supongo que tuviste terribles experiencias, pero eso aquí no tiene nada que ver. Tú no tienes el derecho a juzgar a una raza entera por las acciones de un grupo, sin importar que cuán grande sea, después del todo nadie es igual a otros y lo mismo va para su forma de ser. O acaso serias capaz de juzgar a niños inocentes de la misma forma que a adultos pecadores"

-"¡¿Q-Que puedes sab-"

-"No sé nada pero si sé que no tienes la autoridad para juzgar a nadie ¿a cuántos has matado en el nombre de tu reina? ¿Cuántos de ellos tenían familia? No puedes decir que haces lo correcto si tus acciones al final solo te benefician a tu grupo, en esencia todos los que participan en esta guerra son simple hipócritas al creer que hacen un bien, incluso yo estoy al tanto que al ganar la guerra será el pueblo de los elfos oscuros quienes más sufran"

-"Es sorprendente ver a alguien que piensa tan profundamente acerca los problemas de la guerra, y puedo suponer que tú estabas en contra de la forma de actuar de tu raza y desertaste ¿no?" pregunto Olga.

-"Así es, en el pasado yo fui renombrado entre las fuerzas militares como miembro y líder de Los Doce Dioses de la Guerra. Pero al desertar de ellos, ahora solo soy un exiliado, junto a otros titanes que me siguieron fielmente logramos destruir el puente que les permitía viajar entre mundos, quedando atrapados en uno de los portales fue termine en este mundo"

-"Un rebelde, y no solo eso, si no que eres un "Dios de la Guerra". Perfecto, Titán Chronos seré directa contigo. Únete a mí para poder crear un nuevo orden en Eostia"

La declaración sorprendió a Cloe y Elda, incluso a Delva y Evelyn quienes estaban despiertas y trataban de romper sus ataduras, Chronos se sorprendió levemente pero no lo demostró. Si él hubiera conocido a Olga antes que a Celestine era muy posible que hubiera terminado apoyándola en su campaña contra los humanos, Celestine le conto las grandes penurias de la raza de los elfos oscuros después de ser exiliados, entre los que resaltaban esclavitud y abusos sobretodo las mujeres elfas. Chronos no hubiera dudado en ayudarla a ella y su gente.

-"¿Para qué deseas cambiar el orden en Eostia?"

-"Para poner fin a toda la injusticia que sufre mi pueblo, una vez que los humanos sean derrotados, podremos crear un nuevo imperio. Y tu estarás a mi lado , juntos daremos inicio a una nueva raza diferente, y que traerá equilibrio a estas tierras ¿Aceptas mi oferta?"

-"…si tu y yo nos hubiéramos conocido antes, estoy seguro de que me hubiera unido en tu campaña contra los humanos. Pero yo me encontré con Celestine, y mi lealtad esta con ella, es por orden suya que estoy aquí frente a ti, no para matarte sino para que llevarte con ella y puedan restaurar su amistad"

-"Celestine sabe muy bien que fue culpa de su pueblo, del consejo de sabios, que nosotros los elfos oscuros fuéramos exiliados a estas tierras y que los humanos nos trataran como simples trofeos ¿Por qué debería aceptar siquiera considerar reunirnos?"

-"Si te preocupa el consejo de los Altos Elfos, estoy seguro que debes haber escuchado de que Celestine tomo el poder y mando de su pueblo, y los llamados "sabios" fueron apedreados hasta la muerte. Si continuas esta guerra será una perdida mayor para tu pueblo, y solo lo estarías haciendo por orgullo y eso no te dará la victoria"

-"Así que….todo era cierto, Celestine tomo el control de su pueblo, y supongo que tú le ayudaste….realmente debimos habernos conocido antes, tu ayuda me hubiera asegurado la victoria en esta guerra, además….estoy segura de que ella y tú ya han disfrutado junto de sus cuerpos ¿verdad?"

Chronos no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirándola, Olga sabía que había acertado lo cual le dio un poco dio envidia de no poder ser la primera en disfrutar ese cuerpo perfecto. Cloe, Elda y Delva solo se ruborizaron un poco, pero Evelyn estaba teniendo una pequeña fantasía donde ella era quien compartía cama con el titán no Celestine. Hubieran seguido hablando de no ser por una inesperada intromisión, quien no era otro más que Vault y sus hombres y….un grupo más. Eran los monstruos, o más específico, un gran grupo de ogros que seguían a los mercenarios como si se trataran de viejos aliados que nuca estuvieron en guerra. Ante el gran número las elfas se pusieron en guardia, y Chronos se volteo dándole la espalda a Olga y encarando al líder de Kuroinu.

-"¿Qué haces aquí Vault y por qué te acompañan esos ogros? Será mejor que tengas una buena explicación" dijo Chronos esperando respuestas.

-"Vinimos a darte apoyo gran guardián, pero se nota que no era necesario. En cuanto a los ogros, logramos llegar a un acuerdo con ellos, el cual incluye a esas tres elfas oscuras" dijo él señalando a Cloe, Delva y Elda.

-"¿En serio? ¿De qué se trata?"

-"Parece que los monstruos que sirven a la reina llevan mucho tiempo esperando una oportunidad para poder disfrutar de los cuerpos de esas elfas, pues suelen ser muy abusivas con ellos, así que les propuse que me ayudaran y yo les entregaría a esas zorras en bandeja de plata….será divertido ver como las rompen física yy mentalmente ¡jajajajajaja!"

El disgusto de semejante idea se hizo presente en el rostro de las elfas y del titán, al parecer las sospechas de Chronos acerca de Vault eran correctas, aunque él podía acabar con todos sus mercenarios y los monstruos sería muy difícil que pueda defender a Olga y las demás al mismo tiempo, seguro Vault tenía un plan para tratar de lidiar con Chronos.

-"Entonces debo suponer que tu tenias otros planes después de conquistar esta fortaleza ¿no es así?"

-"¡jaja! Excelente me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta, me ahorrara más el explicar todo. Así es Chronos, todo esto fue un paso para lograr mi sueño el cual es el mío y de todo hombre que entiende lo mal que esta todo en Eostia"

-"¿En serio?"

-"Así es, te seré directo Chronos ¿Realmente crees que las mujeres deberían gobernar? ¿Aquellas quienes deberían ser quienes nos deberían servir a nosotros?"

-' _Genial otro idiota sexista con aires de grandeza'_ dijo molesto el titán al escuchar las estupideces de Vault.

Acerca de dar inicio a un nuevo imperio al que él llamo la "Nación del Servicio", como toda mujer de buen cuerpo serviría todas las necesidades de los hombres, enfatizando las necesidades sexuales. Unos 3 minutos de agobiante discurso de un idiota que piensa con su pene y mando su cerebro de vacaciones, entonces Chronos tomo su decisión, escapar junto a Olga y sus subordinadas.

-"….con el nacimiento de la Nación del Servicio todo será como debe ser, y con tu ayuda estaremos un paso más cerca de lograrlo. Ahora los ogros disfrutaran de las elfas, mientras nosotros disfrutaremos de la reina, y como tú fuiste quien la capturo te dejare desvirgarla"

-"¿Ya terminaste?...mal gastaste tanto tiempo en decirme semejante estupidez, porque puedes estar más que seguro….que no voy a ayudarte con esa tontería"

-"…..En serio vas a perderte la oportunidad de poder disfrutar a tus anchas de cualquier mujer que quieras, ¿Por qué? ¿Por Celestine o acaso la reina te convenció de ayudarla acaso?"

-"Ja…para tu información, mi lealtad hacía Celestine lleva más tiempo del que tú has vivido por lo que nunca la traicionaría. Además aún tengo una misión que cumplir, así que Olga y sus subordinadas se irán conmigo a Ken….como una muestra de respeto al "hombre" que eras y no el cerdo que eres ahora, te doy la opción de rendirte ahora, si por el contrario quieres intentar detenerme entonces acabare contigo y todos los que te siguen"

-"GGrrrr, eres un idiota si crees que saldrás ileso de aquí, podrás ser fuerte pero no eres inmortal, y aún si no podemos acabar contigo seguro podremos llevarnos a una de las zorras que estas protegiendo"

-"Se nota que a pesar de que has oído de mí, y seguro reuniste información de mi fuerza, aún crees que puedes derrotarme. Pero déjame decirte que aún no has visto nada de lo que soy capaz"

Chronos dijo esto último liberando un poco de su poder, los ogros tragaron duro y comenzaron a temblar, mientras que los mercenarios eran asaltados por una extraña sensación de terror pues a diferencia de los monstruos que tenían instintos, ellos solo sentía miedo solo por no conocían que era lo que el titán podía hacer. Vault por otro lado, se trago su miedo instintivo, y vio esto como una oportunidad para poder reunir más información.

El líder de Kuroinu dio una señal con su mano derecha, a lo que 10 ogros del grupo de 60 salió a enfrentar a Chronos, pero ni bien llegaron a la mitad de distancia entre el grupo de Vault y Chronos, el titán hizo un swing de derecha a izquierda con su lanza y partiendo a la mitad y destruyendo la parte superior de los cuerpos de los ogros. Dejando la parte inferior de los monstruos, los cuales se quedaron de pie lo cual aterro más a todos los presentes, Chronos recargo Escalon en su hombro dándole una mirada de aburrimiento a Vault.

-"¿Este es tu plan? ¿Lanzar a más subordinados al fuego para poder averiguar más de mí? En que estaban pensando los ogros y demás monstruos al aliarse contigo por un ideal tan absurdo"

Entonces Vault llamo a Kin y a su grupo de magos, el grupo de 35 llegaron con Kin a la cabeza, los magos comenzaron a recitar un hechizo en conjunto. Poco a poco arcos de energía eléctrica comenzaron a alzarse cerca del círculo mágico del grupo de magos, las elfas se tensaron un poco, incluso Olga estaba preocupada pues si bien ella aún podía defender a sus subordinadas, y tal vez a Chronos también, ella quedaría muy débil. Chronos por otro lado estaba despreocupado, solo levanto su brazo derecho un poco y concentro un poco de su poder, luego lo alzo hacia el techo de la sala y de repente un objeto atravesó el techo y se planto en frente Chronos y las elfas.

El objeto era un…enorme escudo con los bordes dorados, el borde superior semi recto y los bordes laterales ovalados y acabando en punta, al frente tenía un fondo negro sobre el cual gavia un redondo color dorado al medio y de este salían dos alas hacia los lados en dirección a las esquinas del escudo, también tenía unas líneas de adornos tanto al medio y a los lados. Al observar esto, Vault solo ordeno que los magos siguieran con el hechizo, terminado este Kin y los magos lanzaron el poderoso relámpago en dirección de Chronos pero solo impacto contra el escudo, y lo peor fue que al impactar contra este el ataque mágico impacto el escudo y después reboto en dirección de los magos, Kin instintivamente salto hacia adelante para esquivar el relámpago pero lamentablemente los otros magos fueron rostizados por el ataque.

-"Creo que ya fue suficiente, le pondré fin a esto de una vez" dijo amenazante Chronos.

-"¡Maldición! ¡Hicks lanza las bombas!"

A la orden de Vault, Hicks y otros 20 mercenarios lanzaron bombas a Chronos y las elfas, las explosiones comenzaron a destruir las columnas de la sala y todo empezó a derrumbarse. Vault y sus hombres salieron de inmediato del lugar mientras que Olga reunía a Cloe, Delva, Evelyn y Elda. Chronos frunció el ceño pero decidió salvar a las elfas y dirigirse a Ken, Celestine debía enterarse de esta traición. Caminando hacia ellos, levanto su mano a lo que el escudo levito en el aire y lo apunto en dirección al hueco por donde entro, alzo su brazo izquierdo y lanzo su lanza contra la parte trasera de su escudo. El impacto impulso el escudo a través del techo abriendo un enorme agujero.

-"Tenemos que salir de aquí, debemos avisarle a Celestine"

El Titán abrazo de la cintura a la reina, ella se sorprendió pero rodeo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-"Ustedes también aférrense a mí"

Las otras 4 elfas se aferraron a sus brazos, una vez que estaban bien agarradas a él, Chronos salió volando del castillo a través del agujero en el techo. Las 5 elfas se aferraban fuertemente a él, Chronos siguió volando encima del bosque hasta llegar al final del bosque, entonces descendió y las elfas rápidamente se soltaron de él.

-"Incluso puedes volar…..estas lleno de sorprendas Chronos-kun"

-"La verdad eso no es todo….pero ya habrá momento de que muestre mi verdadero poder, por ahora debemos ir a Ken"

-"¡Porque deberíamos seguirte!" protesto Delva.

-"Porque ahora lo quieran o no, todos tenemos un enemigo común, yo pude haber destruido a Vault y sus hombres junto a los monstruos. Pero mi misión era traer a Olga Discordia a Ken, junto a sus subordinadas también si era posible. Son libres de irse por su cuenta si es lo que quieren, pero estarán solas y serán blancos fáciles para Vault y Kuroinu"

-"¡Nosotras podemos-" iba a decir Cloe.

-"¡No importa que seas fuerte o que tu reina aún tenga un poco de su magia con ella! ¡Esos sujetos pueden lidiar fácilmente contigo y las demás solo con sus números! ¡¿Vas a correr el riesgo de poner en tu reina en peligro?!"

-"Y-y-yo…."

-"Si quieres correr ese riesgo lo harás sola. Yo llevare a Olga a Ken, ustedes pueden seguirnos y o pueden irse por su cuenta también"

Las elfas, menos Olga, estaban sin palabras, sin saber que responder. Hasta que Olga anuncio su desición, ante este nuevo conflicto.

-"Cloe, Delva, Evelyn, Elda. Vamos a ir con Sir Chronos a Ken"

-"P-p-pero Origa-sama ¿Y si es una trampa?" pregunto Delva.

-"Hasta morir encerrada es un mejor que vivir siendo un juguete sexual para monstruos y humanos, además estoy segura de que Celestine no mentiría con eso. Guíanos Sir Chronos, debemos reunirnos con Celestine y las demás princesas hacerle frente a la amenaza de Kuroinu"

-"Síganme entonces, tenemos un largo viaje"

Chronos y las elfas se encaminaron a Ken, Vault seguro esperaría para poder asentar su alianza con los monstruos antes de poder atacar las fortalezas. Pero sin ayuda o con ella, Chronos le mostraría el terror que el poder de un Titán puede causar en el campo de batalla.

 **Listo aquí está el segundo capítulo, me demorare en subir el tercero pero lo haré, creo que posiblemente siga con el tercer capítulo de "Jojo en Eostia", estoy seguro que muchos esperan ese capítulo. Luego seguiré con el tercer capítulo de "Ichigo, Rey de los Vivos y los Muertos" y "El Boden Salvador de Eostia".**

 **Después de eso, empezaré con el multi-crossover de Bleach (usando a Ichigo/Mortrono y Orihime/Mercedes, pues ambos estarán juntos durante la historia, tal vez incluso Rangiku, Yoruiuchi, Neliel y Tier) con Kuroinu (añadiendo también a las chicas de Kyonyuu Fantasy, Youkozo Sukebe Elf no Mori He!, Ikusa Otome Valkirie y tal vez también Buta Hime), el primer capítulo lo publicare después de subir los nuevos capítulos de las historias que dije antes.**

 **También pienso hacer un crossover de Jojo Bizarre Adventure y Senran Kagura, pero todavía no hasta que consiga más información para hacer mi OC y su Stand (inspirado en una nueva unidad de Brave Frontier), una vez salga en la versión global empezare a escribir el primer capítulo.**

 **Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo, en el tercero solo se reunirá Chronos y Celestine con las demás princesas, en los siguientes capítulos Chronos demostrara más de sus poderes. Va a manifestar su forma Gigante, y estoy pensando en añadir a el Alma Oscura Ragnarok como el enemigo oculto en las sombras, que será la principal razón por la que Chronos entrara en su forma Trascendida. Terminada la destrucción de Kuroinu, pondré a Chronos con familia junto a su harem.**

 **Además estoy pensando en hacer otra historia de OC con el poder de Titán de Crios en el mundo de Taimanin Asagui.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, dejen sus comentarios y esperen el tercer capítulo de Jojo en Eostia. Nos vemos, disfruten.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chronos, Titán Guardián de Eostia**

 **Bien empezare con el tercer capítulo de esta historia, en este capítulo pondré a Shamsiel Shahar, de Kyonyuu Fantasy. Por supuesto esto significa que habrá Lemon; también haré que Chronos conozca a las princesas y explique el nuevo problema, y por supuesto les dejara en claro que no permitirá que ellas condenen a Olga y las demás. La típica escena. También es probable que añada…otras cosas, como una guerrera ambulante. Como en la historia "The Irregular", es una muy buena historia de Kuroinu también, les recomiendo la lean.**

 **Por otro lado, después de este seguiré con el tercer capítulo de El Titán Demonio, luego seguiré con el tercer capítulo de Un Discipulo y sus Chicas Monstruo. Tal vez después de eso siga el segundo capítulo de mi crossover de Brave Frontier y RWBY, que es el que más atrás esta de todas mis historias. También estoy organizando mis ideas para el crossover de Dragon Blaze x Testament of Sister New Devil x Highschool DxD, aunque también quiero añadir de otros animes…..o tal vez solo eso dos.**

 **También estoy feliz pues, ya empezó a salir los personajes que tanto esperaba en Seven Knights. Ya están saliendo las formas del Despertar de los Antiguos 4 Señores, y el primero en obtener su forma Despertada fue Kyle, el mejor asesino del mundo de Seven Knights. Su diseño está más que excelente, podría terminar usándolo para otra historia de crossover, pero no se con cual. Si quieren ver el diseño de Kyle Awakened, deben buscar en Youtube, pues todavía no han subido imágenes.**

 **También termine animándome para hacer un crossover de Godzilla, usando al Godzilla(Ruler) de mi historia ya sea como Servant o como personaje aparte, tendrá todas sus habilidades, gran poder y la capacidad de transformarse a su forma de monstruo (Godzilla Earth). Pero esto también no sé con que anime hacer el crossover, tal vez con: Highschool DxD, Kuroinu, Fate series, Muv Luv y otras más. Dejen posibles sugerencias de otros animes, estoy pensando incluso subir una ficha de Servant para Haruo (de Godzilla Monster Planet), después del todo ¿Por qué no poner al chico que tanto quiere destruir a Godzilla, como Servant? (creo que lo pondré de clase Avenger).**

 **Si me olvide de algo más lo pendre al final, por ahora empecemos. No soy dueño de nada, salvo de mi OC (antes de convertirlo en Chronos) y la idea para la historia, todo lo demás le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

"conversación normal"

'pensamientos'

(Información extra y otras cosas)

 **Capítulo 3.- Una pequeña súcubo se une al Titán, La reunión de las Princesas Escudo y la Decisión Final contra Kuroinu**

El viaje de los bosques del Norte a la ciudad de Ken era muy largo, pero no si eres Chronos. A pesar de haber luchado para salir de la fortaleza oscura, él no estaba cansado en lo absoluto, así que volar llevando a las 5 elfas oscuras aferradas a él no fue ningún reto. De todas formas hicieron algunas paradas en el camino…..como ahora que Olga le pidió darles un tiempo para descansar y darse un baño en lago cercano, como ya estaban lejos de los bosques era poco probable que aparecieran monstruos.

Aún así Chronos no bajaría la guardia hasta llegar a Ken, después del todo con un grupo de traidores de enemigo, no se podría descartar que hubiera más. Él sabía esto y era un gran problema, Vault era considerado uno de los más grandes héroes de la guerra contra Olga, el segundo después de él, y esto podría significar que habrá o ya hay más traidores. Las razones por las que Vault y su grupo pelean fácilmente atraerán a aquellos que solo buscan tener una vida fácil y por supuesto poder disfrutar de violar a cuantas mujeres puedan, esto suena tan irónico en sí, Chronos luchaba contra los monstruos pues estos solo buscaban saciar su sed de sangre y sexo. Ahora él tendría que matar a humanos, sencillamente porque se comportaran igual que monstruos, la triste ironía de la vida.

Él sabía que muchos nobles podrían llegar a unirse a la causa de Vault, tenía en mente unos miembros en especial pero esperaría para ver que harían, por ahora Chronos debía informar de esto a Celestine. Ella seguro mandaría a reunir a las demás princesas, también debía de proponer una alianza con Olga. Pese a lo poco que pasaron juntos, Chronos entendía que las acciones de Olga fueron más para proteger a su pueblo, aún si al final también se dejo llevar por la ambición y deseos de venganza a los bastardos del consejo de elfos, ella ya no era un enemigo por lo que sería mejor tener su ayuda.

Ahora mismo ellos necesitaban el mayor número de aliados posibles, por eso Chronos pensaba que sería bueno hacer alianzas con las razas de semihumanos que huyeron de los bosques del Norte, algunos grupos de Minotauros, Centauros y Orcos. Hubo algunos grupos de Orcos, unos que al menos si conocían lo que significa tener honor, y no ser unas bestias estúpidas. Chronos los había conocido antes durante una de sus ataques a grupos de asalto de las legiones demoniacas, se hizo amigo de un orco llamado Durotan y su clan de Lobo Gélido. Eran guerreros honorables y valientes a los que no le temblaba la mano al matar a otros orcos de las legiones de Olga cuando los atacaban, él les ayudo durante uno de esos ataques, ganando su amistad y confianza. Él le recomendaría a la alianza de ellos, solo esperaba que aceptaran esta idea, luego trataría de acudir a las demás razas.

-"Seguro las demás princesas no querrán aprobar esta idea, pero ya no es cuestión de que pudiéramos hacerlo. Vault buscara aliados en cualquiera, y solo bastara que piensan en la misma forma retorcida que él, eso le permitirá aunar muchos aliados y si bien los números no siempre ganan batallas…..si pueden complicar las cosas mucho….ya no podemos seguir peleando solos, necesitamos aliados, sin importar que sean humanos o no" comento él.

-"Estoy de acuerdo Chronos-kun, si no los hacemos nuestros aliados, ese bastardo de Vault los pondrá de su lado" respondió Olga.

Ahora mismo él y las 5 elfas oscuras estaban reunidas alrededor de una fogata, comentando acerca de cómo enfrentar a Vault….bueno más bien Chronos y Olga conversando, con Evelyn y Elda ocasionalmente uniéndose, Cloe y Delva por otro lado seguían renuentes a dirigirle la palabra al Titán. Olga quería conversar con él un rato, antes de ir a darse un baño en el lago, este más que fascinada con la forma de pensar de Chronos y lo rápido que pudo deducir que necesitaban buscar aliados. Sin duda ella podría haber ganado la guerra con él de su lado, además de poder hacerlo su rey para gobernar Eostia, y disfrutar de una noche de pasión….junto a un hombre único en su especie. Realmente estaba celosa de Celestine por conocerlo antes, ella tenía que asegurarse de que Chronos y ella tengan un momento intimo y así asegurarse de tener su puesto al lado de él. Sin importar que le digan Cloe y Delva, y la verdad es que ella ya estaba empezando a molestarse de la actitud de esas dos.

-"Bueno iremos a darnos un baño, volveremos pronto a menos claro que…. ¿Quieras mirarnos mientras nos bañamos?" dijo esperando alguna reacción.

-"Si usted quiere que lo haga, por mí está bien. Aunque no creo que eso le guste a Cloe y Delva"

-"¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!" gritaron las dos mencionadas.

Olga solo pudo suspirar en molestia, las 5 elfas se fueron a darse un baño y Chronos se quedo en el campamento esperando, él no quería tener más problemas con Cloe y Delva incluso él estaba perdiendo la paciencia con esas dos. Pero por otro lado ahora podría tratar de hacer salir de su escondite a quien los ha estado siguiendo después de salir del bosque, él había notado una extraña presencia oscura demoniaca siguiéndolos, no era como los de demonios de alto rango que ha enfrentado antes. Se sentía extraño, no era muy poderoso pero tampoco muy débil, podía fácilmente enfrentar demonios de medio rango.

-"Me gustaría que mostraras de una vez, seas quien seas, no tengo tiempo para lidiar con más problemas….si no eres un enemigo, muéstrate"

Al final nadie salió, él aún sentía su presencia alrededor, al parecer estaba jugando con él. Esto no le gustaba nada, al parecer tendría que esperar a que ella se dejara ver, no era lo mejor pero no tenía otra…por ahora al menos. Escaneando alrededor busco más posibles enemigos, pudo sentir otras presencias cerca, tal vez debería ir a buscar a quien fuera que sea. Sería bueno tener más aliados ahora, y seguro Olga y las demás no se molestarían de tener más compañeros de viaje.

Caminando por el bosque donde Chronos y las elfas se detuvieron, estaban dos mujeres al parecer en un viaje, ambas daban la impresión de ser guerreras ambulantes. Una era humana y de constitución física muy fornida, de casi 2 m de altura y tal vez 21 años, aún así mostraba un gran atractivo femenino, en especial por su delantera copa E+. Su apariencia y vestimenta era típica de un guerrero bárbaro, pero con un curioso arco negro metálico en la cabeza a modo de diadema invertida pues terminaba abierta al frente dando la alusión a los cuernos de un toro, llevando un hacha mediana negra de doble filo con forma de hexágono de dos manos. Llevaba una chaqueta negra de cuero manga corta, hasta la cintura pero abierta mostrando que solo llevaba un sostén rojo con bordes blanco como única prenda que contenían su gran delantera, sus brazos llevaban guarda brazos plateados de metal con espinas en la parte más cercana a codo y en la parte cerca de la muñeca junto con guantes negros sin dedos; en la parte baja llevaba un short negro muy pequeño, no pasando de la parte superior de sus muslos, que estaba abierto al medio dejando ver una tanga de rojo con bordes blancos; más abajo lleva cubre muslos de color negro en cada pierna, desde la mitad del muslo hasta la rodilla con un cinturón negro al medio, desde la mitad de la rodilla hacia el pie calza botas armadas plateadas con espinas en la parte de la rodilla con medias blancas debajo visibles en la parte de la pantorrilla. La mujer tenía la piel semimorena, ojos granate y pelo blanco corto hasta el cuello pero frondosa en punta, en la parte entre el cuello y pecho llevaba una marca o tatuaje en forma de corazón pero con ambas partes separadas, un tatuaje similar está en la parte de su cintura por debajo de su ombligo, toda su cuerpo muestra gran musculatura pero aún así es una hermosa mujer.

La otra mujer es una elfa joven de ojos y pelo azul, una característica muy peculiar, de 1.50 de alto y de constitución muy femenina pero también con evidente formación de guerrera, sus pechos son copa D y su piel es rosácea, su pelo es corto hasta el cuello con un mechón al medio de la frente y dos largos a los lados del rostro. Pese a ser guerrera también su armadura dejaba mucho piel al descubierto, pues en el pasado ella fue una gladiadora en un coliseo. La chica vestía una armadura azul con bordes y marcas de color plateado, tenía una bufanda de color azul profundo, tenía un sostén de lazo negro pero la parte que cubría sus pechos eran metálicos a modo de brazier armado, con una hombrera en el lado izquierdo, llevaba unos guantes negros sin dedos hasta la mitad del brazo y encima armadura de brazos y codo pero no en antebrazo; en la parte baja llevaba un cinturón marrón para su espada curva larga similar a la de un pirata, y una tanga con lazos negros y la parte que cubre su feminidad color azul, más abajo llevaba unas medias negras largas hasta la mitad del muslo y sobre estas botas armadas de color azul hasta la rodilla.

Estas dos mujeres eran compañeras de viaje, que buscaban a alguien en especial, cierto Titán que influyo mucho en sus vidas. La guerrera bárbara se llamaba Helga, ella era una mercenaria vagabunda a la que no le importaba la guerra entre Celestine y Olga. Pero un día fue capturada por un grupo de bandidos o mercenarios que vestían pieles de jabalíes, su líder al parecer estaba planeando un ataque contra el castillo de un antiguo regente donde ahora solo quedaba un niño de 15 años como regente junto a su hermana mayor de 20 años o más, pero ahora se darían un descanso mientras disfrutaban de violarla. Lamentablemente para estos bandidos, Celestine había forjado una alianza con el pequeño príncipe de esas tierras llamado Emilio y su hermana Henrietta. Al escuchar de su problema con los bandidos, Chronos de inmediato partió a lidiar con ellos, justo al encontrar a los bandidos también logro salvar a Helga, después de acabar con la mayoría de los bandidos salvo el líder que logro escapar, él decidió partir a Ken y acabar con los grupos de asalto de demonios que se encontrara por el camino. Claro que tuvo un tiempo para poder conocerse con el príncipe, su hermana y también con Helga, después de un tiempo Helga viajo por muchas lugares, siempre buscando encontrarse de nuevo con Chronos.

La elfa se llama Duranta, ella fue hecha prisionera por traficantes de esclavos, esto porque su madre era esclava también. Antes de que Celestine subiera al poder, los humanos atacaban asentamientos de elfos y elfos oscuros con el objetivo de atrapar a las mujeres y hacerlas esclavas para comerciar o disfrutar de ellas, muchas familias fueron destruidas y las elfas usadas como juguetes. Pero todo cambio drásticamente cuando Celestine y Chronos se enteraron de esto, ella estaba enojada y brindo la protección de su pueblo a los demás elfos, incluso los elfos oscuros que se separaron de su pueblo y los que más adelante desertaron de seguir a Olga. Pero Chronos….estaba lleno de ira, y rápidamente se puso en marcha, toda la humanidad recuerda bien ese día, el día en que la ira del Titán cayó sobre ellos por primera vez. Cualquiera que tuviera una mujer humana o de otra raza de esclava, a quien tratara pero que a una mascota, vieron sus posesiones ser destruidas: casas, oro, todo lo de valor para ellos, seguido de una buena paliza de parte del titán. Y fue mucho peor para los esclavistas y comerciantes de esclavos, Chronos los dejo en la pobreza y los ato de pies y manos colgándolos de grandes torres cerca del mercado de esclavos totalmente desnudos.

Muchos regentes corruptos le declararon la guerra y enviaban sus ejércitos contra él, pero la imponente presencia y enorme poder de Chronos fácilmente rompía la voluntad de pelea de los soldados, muchos incluso desertaban inspirados por su carácter y se unían a él, al final los regentes fueron derrotados y ajusticiados por el pueblo que ellos oprimían y explotaban a sus anchas. Esto fue el inicio de las relaciones con los humanos y luego formaría la Alianza de los Escudos. Celestine firmo el tratado entre humanos y elfos, ella seria la gobernante y Chronos su escudo y espada infalible contra la injusticia y la corrupción, por supuesto que muchos nobles corruptos trataban de ganar el favor de la diosa y deshacerse de su guardián para estar más cerca y manipularla a su antojo. Pero sin importar que asesinos contrataban para matarlo o que veneno usaban en las comidas que ofrecían, no lograban nada salvo quedar al descubierto y que se les enviara a sus asesinos atados, con moretones e inconscientes.

Volviendo al punto. Duranta vivío su vida como gladiadora toda su vida, a pesar que Celestine prohibió esos juegos aún habían quienes no les importaba y seguían con ese negocio, lamentablemente ellos no supieron que hacer cuando la espada de Celestine vino a imponer justicia. El ataque de Chronos acabo con los propietarios que estúpidamente pensaron podrían ganar enviando a los gladiadores, en su infinita estupidez no se les pasó por la cabeza que los gladiadores se unirían al titán para reclamar su libertad. Al final ni sus guardias personales les permanecieron fieles, y murieron a mano de los gladiadores, después de ajusticiarlos muchos de los gladiadores se unieron a Chronos para pelear por él y servir a Celestine….si era posible tener una vida normal también. Duranta por otro lado estaba indecisa y al final se fue por su cuenta, viajando por diferentes tierras y siendo testigo de las batallas y logros de quien la salvo de su vida de gladiadora, al final decidió ir a Ken y unirse a Chronos para pelear por él y Celestine.

Durante el viaje ambas se encontraron, al principio tuvieran un duelo, pero después de la batalla hablaron y vieron que iban al mismo lugar y por la misma razón. Así que decidieron emprender el viaje juntas. Ahora mismo estaban viajando por el bosque más cercano de Ken, el mismo donde estaban Chronos y las 5 alfas oscuras, llegando al lago para poder reunirá agua para el viaje, llegando al lugar encontraron a Olga y sus compañeras dándose un baño….por un momento nadie dijo nada pero Helga y Duranta estaban tensas y con la mano en sus armas, lo mismo para Cloe, Delva y Elda que a pesar de estar dándose un baño había entrado con sus dagas, espada y hacha respectivamente, Evelyn se puso enfrente de Olga y se preparo para usar su magia pero la reina decidió hablar primero.

-"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

-"Solo viajeras que buscan agua para un largo viaje ¿y ustedes quiénes son?"

-"¡Miserable humana! ¡Muestra el respeto debido a Origa-sama!"

Grito Cloe mientras ajustaba el agarre de sus dagas, sin importarle el estar desnuda, junto a ella Delva también se preparaba. Olga solo dio un suspiro de molestia por la actitud de Cloe, ella esperaba poder terminar rápido y reunirse con Chronos y ahora seguro habría mayores problemas gracias a su asistente y su lengua afilada.

-"¿Origa?... ¿Qué hace la dichosa reina de los elfos oscuros en este bosque?" pregunto Duranta con su espada ya desenvainada.

-"¿Esta la reina oscura del los bosques del Norte?...vaya no es la gran cosa, pensé que sentiría al menos su fuerza mágica o algo…." Comento Helga con su hacha en mano.

-"¡Sigue hablando así de Origa-sama, y te cortare los brazos lenta y dolorosamente!" le advirtió Delva apuntándole con su Claymore.

-"¡ES SUFICIENTE! Cloe, Delva bajen sus armas y vístanse. Tenemos que reunirnos con Chronos-kun para ir a Ken"

Las dos elfas estaban dudosas de hacerlo, pero al final cedieron incluyendo a Elda que bajo su hacha mucho antes y ayuda a Evelyn a vestir a Oga, luego ellas se vistieron seguidas de Cloe y Delva. Helga y Duranta bajaron sus armas al no haber peligro, pero estaban confundidas de lo que dijo Olga antes, así que decidieron preguntar.

-"¿Tú conoces al Titán Chronos, Guardián de Celestine?" pregunto Helga.

-"No creo que haya alguien en toda Eostia que no lo conozca-" respondió ella.

-"Me refiero a que…. ¿Cómo es que lo conoces y hablas de reunirte con él?"

Ella entendió a lo que se refería, y decidió jugarle una broma, solo por diversión.

-"Digamos que él y yo ahora somos aliados….y pronto algo más, le fue muy fácil cambiar de bando en la guerra"

Esto por supuesto no le salió como esperaba, pues rápidamente el filo de la espada de Duranta estaba justo frente a su rostro, para gran sorpresa de las demás elfas, así como también Helga apretaba con más fuerza el mango de su hacha. Al parecer ellas conocían a Chronos o tal vez le tenían un gran respeto, y no dejarían que mancillaran su imagen.

-"Sera mejor que cuides tus palabras….Chronos-sama nunca ha mostrado ser un traidor y mucho menos se uniría a tu causa….si vuelves a decir algo así de él, seras una cabeza más baja" Duranta retiro su espada y retrocedió poniéndose al lado de Helga.

-"Yo también opino lo mismo, déjate de bromas y habla claro….o la próxima tu cabeza rodara en el piso" advirtió Helga.

-"Bueno la verdad….es que no mentía acerca de lo de ser aliados….aún si no lo creen…."

Antes de que pudiera tratar de atacarla, y aunque esta vez tendrían que enfrentar primer a Cloe, Delva, Elda y Evelyn, un enorme escudo apareció enfrente de Olga y las demás y la fuerza de impacto hizo retroceder a Helga y Duranta. De entre los árboles y arbustos apareció Chronos con su lanza en su mano izquierda y su mano derecha extendida, él reconoció a las dos chicas así que hizo desvanecer su escudo y lanza.

-"Vaya….nos volvemos a ver Helga, Duranta"

-"Chronos-dono"

-"Chronos-sama"

Las dos chicas se arrodillaron a modo de respeto, para gran fastidio del Titán. Olga por otro lado estaba intrigada y ansiosa por saber de dónde se conocían los 3, esperaba se explicara todo ahora.

-"No se arrodillen, yo no soy un rey y mucho menos un Dios para que hagan eso"

-"Pero de no haber sido por usted, yo hubiera seguido viviendo como una gladiadora esclava"

-"Y a mí me hubieran violado, esta es una muestra de respeto justa para ti"

-"Vaya quién lo diría Cloe, tú y ella comparten un pasado similar"

-"¡O-Origa-sama"

-"Muy bien creo que es suficiente, pongámonos en marcha a Ken, Celestine nos espera. Ustedes dos pueden venir también si quieren"

-"De hecho estábamos en camino a Ken, así que si te acompañaremos"

Así el grupo aumento a 8 personas, aún con el peso extra Chronos pudo volar con ellas aferradas a él. Claro que estaba más que claro que las elfas, a excepción de Olga, Evelyn y Elda, no les agradaba las dos nuevas aliadas. Afortunadamente ya habían llegado a Ken, Chronos paso volando la ciudad y se dirigió al castillo de frente, buscando los jardines en donde pudo ver a Celestine y las demás esperándolo.

Celestine estaba muy feliz, esta mañana Misery le dijo que podía sentir la presencia abrumadora de Chronos cerca a Ken, seguro ya estaba de regreso junto a Olga. Lamentablemente no pudieron terminara a tiempo el cristal mágico de comunicación y no pudieron dárselo antes de que se fuera, por lo que no tuvieron contacto con él y estuvo preocupado todo el tiempo por él. Pero ahora él ya había terminado la misión, sin embargo le sorprendió verlo llegar volando….así como también con cuantas personas bien aferradas a él estaba llegando. Aterrizando en el jardín donde ella, Misery, Lucie, Firis, Roxanne y Claudia. Ellas también estaban algo curiosas y juntas a Celestina molestas de ver a tantas mujeres abrazadas al Titán.

Una vez en el jardín, todas se soltaron de Chronos, todas excepto Olga que seguía abrazada a su pecho. Efectivamente irritando a Celestine y las otras presentes, algunos soldados vieron a Chronos llegar y de inmediato se apuraron a recibirlo, poniéndose en guardia al ver alas elfas oscuras y a las otras dos guerreras. El Titán solo levanto la mano para que se calmaran, después de convencer a Olga para que lo soltara, se puso al frente del grupo para reportarse a Celestine.

-"Lady Celestine, estoy de vuelta y traigo conmigo a Olga Discordia y sus sirvientes Cloe Kuroe, Delva y Evelyn Celebrian y Elda Balad. También vienen conmigo dos amigas que conocí durante mis viajes fuera de Ken"

-"Es un honor conocerla Lady Celestine-sama, mi nombre es Duranta. Solía ser un gladiadora esclava hasta que Chronos-sama me rescato"

-"Lady Celestine-sama. Yo soy Helga, guerrera vagabunda, estaba en camino a Ken para poder reunirme con Chronos-dono. Él y yo nos conocimos el día que fue a derrotar el grupo de bandidos que asediaban las tierras del príncipe Emilia y la princesa Henrietta"

-"Ya veo, sean bienvenidas al castillo de Ken. Me alegra verte de nuevo Chronos"

Respondió ella mientras al último se abrazaba al Titán quien correspondió con el suyo, luego fijo su mirada en Olga, poniéndose enfrente de ella. Ambas se miraron unos segundos, antes de empezar a hablar.

-"Así que era cierto, el consejo de ancianos ya no rige a los Altos Elfos"

-"Así es Olga. Yo soy la nueva líder de mi pueblo y Chronos es mi Guardián, me alegra volver a verte después de tanto tiempo"

-"Si es bueno reunirnos de nuevo….lamentablemente, si bien nuestra guerra termino, otra esta por empezar"

A Claudia no le gusto el comentario de Olga, y a Celestine la dejo confundida, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ningún soldado había anunciado la llegada de Vault y Kuroin.

-"¿A qué te refieres? Chronos-kun ¿Dónde están Vault y Kuroinu?"

-"Ese viene a ser el problema del que habla Olga, me temo que hemos sido traicionados por Kuroinu"

A excepción de las elfas oscuras y Chronos, todos los presentes se sorprendieron o tenían un semblante serio como Misery y Claudia.

-"Hablaremos de esto más tarde, ahora quisiera arreglar unas habitaciones para los invitados, incluyendo a Olga y su grupo"

-"En ese caso ordenare que se las lleve a una celda-" iba a decir Claudia.

-"Claro que no….ellas ya no son nuestras enemigas, sino posibles aliadas contra Kuroinu" dijo con mirada seria que no dejo lugar para quejas.

-"M-muy bien, avisare a las sirvientas" dijo Claudia.

-"Entremos entonces, Olga y las demás se acomodaran, Chronos y yo estaremos en la sala del trono conversando acerca de esta….traición"

Después de acomodarse en sus habitaciones, Olga y las demás que vinieron con Chronos caminaban hacía la sala del trono, dentro de esta por otro lado Celestine recibía escuchaba el informe de su guardián, casi sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. La declaración de Vault de construir una nación que sería la peor pesadilla de toda mujer, donde los hombres abusarían de cualquier mujer sea adulta o niña, casada o viuda, este embarazada o no. Con Vault como el rey de esta….Nación del Servicio, todo por un pensamiento egoísta y sin duda extremadamente sexista. De una u otra forma tenían que detener a Kuroinu, pero Chronos tenía razón en que necesitarían ayuda, la Alianza de los Escudos por sí solo no podrían ganar esa guerra. En especial porque los mercenarios eran una gran parte de la fuerza militar que usaban, claro que aún estaban los soldados en especial los que Chronos entrenaba, ellos era muy leales a él y también eran los que más batallas habían ganado bajo su mando. Aún así él insistió en formar alianzas nuevas y pedir ayuda a las ya formadas.

-"Sir Chronos reamente no creo necesario tener que recurrir a otras alianzas….y mucho menos con Orcos"

-"No tenemos más opciones, si queremos hacerle frente a las otras fuerzas desconocidas que se encuentran en los bosques del Norte, sino nos aliamos a quien podemos, Vault lo hará y sus fuerzas aumentaran más. Incluso si yo usando todo mi poder puedo destruirlos, no significa que pueda asegurar el bienestar de todos, si estoy peleando lejos de Ken podría aprovecharse de mi ausencia para hacer un ataque sorpresa….y también está la posibilidad de que termine encontrando algún ser que sea capaz de enfrentarme a mismo nivel de poder ¿estás dispuesta a correr ese riesgo?"

-"Bueno no….aún así ¿Por qué Orcos? Uted sabe qué clase de criaturas son"

-"Claudi eso es cierto, pero los Orcos que nosotros enfrentamos son diferentes a ellos. El clan FrostWolf es diferente, ellos si conocen el honor y no se comportan como bestias celo como los otros, ellos pelearan a nuestro lado si le damos la oportunidad de ayudar y ganar nuestra confianza. Confía en mí"

-"…..Esta bien, solo porque confío en ti…."

-"Muy bien está decidido entonces, dejaremos el acuerdo de alianza con el clan Orco a ti Chronos-kun. Contactare con nuestra amiga Nina Dragundala también, necesitaremos su ayuda también, aunque ha pasado un tiempo desde la muerte de su esposo, estoy segura que nos ayudara" dijo Celestine.

-"Me parece bien, deberíamos también mandar a llamar a las princesas para poder discutir la situación" dijo él.

-"Si eso también será necesario, tengo que darles a conocer de las nuevas alianzas y el nuevo enemigo. Será la primera vez que las conozcas Chronos-kun, espero no haya problemas"

-"Yo también lo espero, mientras no vengan con la estúpida idea de querer ajusticiar a Olga está bien"

-"Chronos-sama después de las atrocidades y crímenes de guerra que ella cometió, es normal que tenga que tenga que ser ajusticiada, lo menos que se merece es ser ahorcada" dijo Claudia.

Antes de poder responder, Olga entro por las puertas de la sala, seguida de Cloe y las demás. Claudia solo ignoro el que entraran sin avisar, para no enojar a Chronos, Celestine por otro lado esperaba Olga se uniera a la conversación. Al parecer Helga y Duranta también querían ser parte de esta reunión.

-"Veo que ya están tomando decisiones, aunque o estuviera presente" comento Olga en voz alta.

-"No es como si tuvieras alguna obligación de hacerte saber que decisiones se toman aquí….en especial cuando no fuiste invitada a pasar" respondió al comentario Claudia.

Esto por supuesto molesto a Cloe y las demás elfas oscuras, Helga y Duranta se mantuvieron en silencio mientras se ubicaban al lado izquierdo de Chronos que estaba a la derecha del trono de Celestine, Olga no le dio importancia a la opinión de la caballero y se movió cerca a Chronos también, apegándose mucho su cuerpo. Esto fue una perfecta forma de devolverle la descortesía, y para poder dar el mensaje junto a otro más, se aferro a su brazo apretándolo bien entre sus enormes pechos, con esto Celestine, Claudia, Lucie, Firis y Roxanne empezaban a tener un tic en el ojo, mientras que Misery solo miraba divertida la escena. Chronos por supuesto no le dio importancia o le molesto que Olga estuviera bien aferrada a él.

-"Bueno ya están aquí, así que las pondré al corriente. Primero, Celestine aprobó hacer una alianza con un clan de Orcos que conozco; Segundo, también se va pedir ayuda a la casa Dragundala. Ahora solo falta que hagamos una alianza contigo" resumió él.

-"Oh….eso es sorprendente, estoy más que dispuesta a formar la alianza….especialmente si con eso puedo pasar más tiempo contigo"

-"¡*COUGH*! Olga por favor quisiera que des tu respuesta….y dejes de seducir a mi guardián"

-"Hai hai….como dije estoy más que dispuesta a cooperar en la guerra contra Kuroinu, ese bastardo quería hacer de mí y mis subordinadas la primera piedra en su "Nueva Nación", de no ser por Chronos-kun…ahora estaríamos siendo violadas por humanos y monstruos. Así que quiero ver lo sufrir….mientras su tan preciado sueño se hace añicos ante sus ojos, estoy segura al igual que ustedes que Chronos-kun puede lograrlo"

Con excepción de Cloe y Delva, todas las demás estaban de acuerdo con lo que Olga dijo, en especial porque ninguna había sido testigo del verdadero poder del Titán en batalla.

-"Entonces se habrá una alianza, solo falta comunicar esto a las demás princesas. Enviare el mensaje hoy a las fortalezas convocando una reunión de emergencia, anunciare la nueva alianza con Olga…..Hhhaaaa es más que seguro que alguna de las princesas estarán encontra de esto" dijo Celestine.

-"Si ellas tiene un problema con eso, yo me encargare de convencerlas, ya no tenemos tiempo para peleas sobre cosas pasadas. Así que por ahora deberíamos ir a descansar, las chicas deben estar cansadas" respondió Chronos.

-"Eso es cierto para mí y mis subordinadas, guíame a tu cuarto y podremos descansar" dijo Olga.

-"¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡TÚ TIENES TU CUARTO, ASÍ QUE VE DORMIR EN EL!"

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Claudia, por su repentino arranque de celos, ella aún tenía el ceño fruncido y luego de unos segundos se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala. No habiendo nada más que discutir todos se fueron a descansar, Chronos fue a despedir a Roxanne quien se retiraba a su mansión, ella se despidió con un fuerte abrazo pero también aprovecho para agarrar sus mejillas y bajar su rostro a su nivel para poder darle un beso profundo en los labios. Duro un buen tiempo y después se separaron, con una muy feliz Roxanne y un muy sorprendido Chronos. Después de eso él se fue a su cuarto para descansar, pese a no estar muy cansado realmente agradecería una buen siesta.

-"Creo que disfrutare mucho la siesta…."

-"En ese caso, permite acompañarte en la cama"

Él no se sorprendió de ver a Olga sentada en su cama, de todo su atuendo que llevaba en la sala del trono, que era su atuendo normal incluyendo su capa, ahora solo llevaba su tanga negra y el corcet purpura. Estaba sin sus botas y guantes así como también su corona, ahora que él estaba frente a ella, comenzó a remover su corcet dejando al descubierto sus senos. Levantándose de la cama, camino hacía él, meneando las caderas con cada paso. Llegando frente a él se abrazo a su pecho, luego lo tomo de la mano y lo guio a la cama, sentándose en la cama junto a él pero después lo empujo quedando encima de él en una posición muy intima.

-"He estado esperándote….para darte la recompensa por haberme salvado de Vault y sus hombres"

-"No es necesario que me recompenses, no podría haber dejado que ese bastardo hiciera eso a ti y a las demás"

-"Y por eso es que lo mereces aún más…..solo relájate y así podremos disfrutar ambos…."

Olga empezó a frotarse contra él, restregando sus enormes pechos contra su musculoso torso mientras él estaba quitándose la parte superior de su ropa, así ambos podían tener más contacto de piel. Ella levanto el rostro y trepo su cuerpo hasta quedar a nivel de rostro con él, al ser más alto que ella, entonces se volvieron a besar pero con mucha más pasión. Olga especialmente estaba disfrutando cada segundo del beso, Chronos estaba dominándola en el beso y acariciando su cuerpo en diferentes partes, y aumentando la placentera sensación en todo su cuerpo.

-"Hhhaaaa…..aaahhhh…..hhhaaa más, quiero sentirte más….aaahhhh tocame más, haz que no pueda olvidarme de tus manos, ni de tu boca….ni de ti….."

Chronos aumento la intensidad de sus caricias y Olga siguió disfrutando de ellas, haciendo más profundo el beso y soltando sus gemidos dentro de su boca, poco a poco se iban a perder el poco control que les quedaba. La reina élfica al final ya no pudo aguantar más, descendiendo hasta la cintura del Titán, bajo su pantalón liberando su enorme miembro, quedándose con los ojos y la boca abierta, era mucho mejor de lo que se imagino.

Sin perder más tiempo comenzó a degustar la cabeza primero, poco a poco tratando de meter un poco más dentro de su boca, apenas llegando a la mitad. Entonces el Titán la interrumpió, sentándose en la cama y empujándola para acostarla de espalda en la cama, luego el bajo a la cintura de la elfa y comenzó a frotar su feminidad aún con su ropa interior puesta, la elfa comenzó a gemir fuertemente con las caricias a su parte más íntima. Después de unos 20 segundos, Chronos removió la última prenda y comenzó rozar directamente los labios de su vagina con sus dedos, haciendo que Olga gimiera aún más fuerte y agarrara con fuerza las sabanas de la cama casi rompiéndolas. Chronos decidió que eran suficientes juegos y bajo su rostro y comenzó a devorar la feminidad de Olga, ella solo pudo arquear mientras daba un muy fuerte gemido, llevando su mano derecha a uno de sus senos comenzando a masajearlo y pellizcando su pezón, y uso su mano izquierda para apegar más el rostro de Chronos a su vagina.

Él comenzó repasando su labia con su lengua, degustando lo húmeda que estaba, cuando ella bajo su mano para presionarlo para que llegue más adentro, él introdujo su lengua dentro de su sexo. Comenzando a frotar su lengua en todo su interior buscando el punto que la volvería loca, Olga solo pudo gemir más fuerte y seguido, su rostro mostraba una expresión de puro éxtasis con la lengua afuera colgando de un lado de su boca. Esto continúo por 3 minutos hasta que ella no pudo aguantar más.

-"Hhhaaa….aaahhh….hhhaaa….¡M-Me vengo! ¡Aaaahhhhh!..."

Ella se corrió fuertemente, vertiendo su jugos en la boca de Chronos, él bebió hasta la última gota posible ya que un poco mancho sus sabanas. Olga estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, con gran esfuerzo levanto la parte superior de su cuerpo y uso sus brazos para abrazarse del cuello de su pareja para poder besarlo apasionadamente, ella probo sus propios jugos mientras su lengua se enredaba con la de él. Chronos se sentó y la tomo de la cintura, sentándola en su regazo mientras seguían besándose, rozando su miembro contra la entrada a su feminidad, ambos se separaron y miraron a los ojos. Olga jadeaba lentamente pero miraba con mucho amor, deseo y pasión a Chronos, bajando una de sus manos para alinear su pene con la entrada a su vagina y poco a poco descendió, solo entrando la cabeza volvió a arquear la espalda, mientras seguía bajando y entrando más sentía su interior estrecharse y moldearse para alojarlo y no dejarlo salir, esto después de que su himen fuera roto.

Chronos gruño al sentir lo estrecha que estaba, sus paredes estaban abrazando fuertemente su miembro, poco a poco amoldándose a su él. Entrando hasta la mitad y un poco más abajo, ya había llegado a la entrada de su útero, empujando más para meter todo adentro, la cabeza entro al útero causando que Olga jadee de sorpresa y placer. Esperando unos minutos a que se acostumbrara y se pasara el dolor inicial de la ruptura de su virginida, después de un tiempo ella misma comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, fue señal suficiente para que él también empezara a moverse también.

-"¡Aaahhh!...hhhaaa….¡Hhhaaaa! Chronos, me estas volviendo loca….¡Aaahhh! ¡Sí! ¡Sigue así, lléname completamente!...hhhaaaa….."

-"¡Uuuggrrrhh!...Olga…."

Empezando lentamente ahora iban más rápido, Olga subia y bajaba sobre él, siendo un poco más atrevida empujo a Chronos haciéndolo acostarse de espalda. Ella se apoyo en sus rodillas bajando y subiendo sus caderas, mientras apoyaba sus manos en su pecho para poder aumentar la fuerza y velocidad de sus caderas. Chronos pudo ver sus senos rebotar libremente, tomándolos con sus brazos los acerco a su boca y atrapo los pezones chupándolos y mordiéndolos levemente. Olga ya estaba por tener su tercer orgasmo, el segundo cuando el pene de Chronos entro completamente, ahora con las tan fuertes estocadas y su boca atendiendo sus pechos era cada vez más difícil aguantar.

-"¡M-ME VENGO! ¡AAAHHHH! ¡VOY A CORRER! ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

-"¡Yo también!"

-"¡ACABA DENTRO DE MÍ! ¡DAME EL REGALO DE SER MADRE DE TUS HIJOS, SOLO LO QUIERO DE TI!"

Después de eso ambos se corrieron, él la lleno hasta el fondo con su semilla, ambos sintieron pleno placer. Olga estaba jadeando fuertemente con una expresión de felicidad con la boca abierta y ojos semicerrados, Chronos soltó sus pezones agarro fuertemente su cintura mientras la pegaba fuertemente para llegar más profundo, ambos estaban jadeando….o más bien Olga jadeaba y Chronos apenas estaba cansado. Viendo que ella ya estaba muy cansada, la tomo en sus brazos y la recostó junto a él en su cama, ella a su derecha rápidamente se apego a él abrazándose a su pecho rápidamente durmiéndose y él solo la abrazo de su cintura y se durmió después de un rato.

Fuera de su cuarto, otra vez observando por la puerta semicerrada, estaba Claudia. Ella estaba vistiendo solo sus ropa interior blanca inferiro y en la parte de arriba y una camisa blanca semitransparente, casi dejando ver sus senos y pezones rectos. Otra vez se quedo parada ahí, de testigo de cómo otra mujer, que no era ella, se acostaba con Chronos. Al ver que Olga se le adelanto se sintió frustrada, pese a que se masturbo mientras los observaba haciéndolo, pero ya no más el día de mañana en la noche, ella y Chronos tendrían su momento y se aseguraría de que sea muy largo y placentero, con esto en mente regreso a su cuarto.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Chronos se despertó, sintiendo a Olga aún dormida a su lado, bien aferrada a él. Sentándose pero tapando a Olga para que no se despertara, mirando al frente se sorprendió de ver a Celestine….sentada en la silla cerca a la mesa en su habitación….con una expresión seria pero claramente molesta, él no se atrevía a decir una sola palabra y no tuvo que hacerlo.

-"Buenos días….Chronos-kun….podrías explicarme ¿Qué hace Olga en tu habitación?"

-"B-bueno….cuando yo llegue a mi cuarto ella ya estaba adentro"

-"Es cierto….me tome la libertad de esperarlo dentro de su cuarto"

Respondió Olga quien se levanto usando la sabana para cubrir su desnudes, al encontrar su mirada con la de su amiga se notaba que la estaba retándola, Celestine no desvió su mirada y se mantuvo firme ante el reto. Chronos solo se bajo de la cama y se arreglo su pantalón buscando su polo, pero entonces decidió darse una ducha y así darles un tiempo a solas para que hablaran. Una vez recogió la ropa que se pondría al salir del baño, se metió a la ducha dejando sola a las dos.

-"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Olga?"

-"Solo trato de dar a conocer….que yo también pienso tener una relación con Chronos"

-"¿Y no te molestaste en preguntarle si eso es lo que él quiere?"

-"No creo que tengas derecho a decir eso, Misery me conto que tú y él ya han…."

Celestine se ruborizo y desvió la mirada, Olga la verdad no hablo que ella solo invento eso al azar, después del todo su amiga era muy mala para esconder sus emociones. Uno fácilmente se daría cuenta de lo posesiva que se puso apenas la vio en la cama con el Titán, a Olga no le molestaba compartirlo con otras personas, aparte de Celestine y la mujer llamada Claudia, ella fácilmente noto que Chronos atraía muchas miradas de las que estaban presentes en la sala ayer, esto incluyendo a las dos que chicas que él recogió en el bosque.

-"Celestine, la verdad no creo que debamos pelear por esto, podríamos compartirlo. Estoy seguro que él nos ama a ambas sin preferencia, además sefuro te has dado cuenta que además de ti y de mí, hay muchas otras chicas que están interesados en él"

-"….Si lo sé. Aparte de Claudia, Misery y las demás, y una mujer noble. Probablemente más mujeres terminen interesadas en él, supongo que si podemos, ahora creo que debemos prepararnos para la reunión con las demás"

Justo entonces Chronos salió del baño. Vestido con su polo de cuero negro color negro, su pantalón negro con botas doradas metálicas y su guante derecho gigante. Su cabello algo húmedo y unas gotas de agua bajando por su cuello y hombros, una imagen más que atractiva para las dos elfas, cada una se acerco a él y le dieron un beso en los labios como saludo. Saliendo de su habitación, Chronos se separo de Celestine y Olga y fue a dar un paseo por la ciudad, según Celestine las princesas estarían llegando hoy a Ken, así que él quiso dar un paseo y relajarse antes de la reunión.

Caminando por las calles, pudo ver mucha actividad desde comerciantes hasta niños jugando felices, y pensar que esto cambiaria cuando se anunciara la traición de Kuroinu y la nueva guerra. Justo entonces alguien anuncio la llegada de una de las princesas escudo a la ciudad, los niños se alegraron y corrieron a dar un vistazo a las caravanas en que llegaban y sus padres los seguían, él no estaba interesado pues ya las conocería después.

Siguió paseando por las calles, hasta que llego a un callejón donde curiosamente había un grupo de 6 matones habían acorralado a 3 personas. Los matones tenían una expresión de malicia y lujuria, vestían como mercenarios con ropas de cuero pero sin armadura, a las justas estaban armados con espadas cortas y dagas. De las tres personas acorraladas, uno eran un niño de 18 años de piel clara que estaba parado al frente queriendo proteger a las otras dos personas, vestía un atuendo simple con unos pantalones marrones y una camisa verde con un chaleco marrón, con pelo negro y ojos castaños; otra era una chica de 19 años de piel clara, pelo largo color café claro y ojos castaños, vestía un vestido blanca de mangas largas y de falda larga con un corcet negro, una chaqueta marrón de mangas cortas, calzaba unas botas marrones hasta las rodillas, ella se aferraba a la espalda del chico mirando con miedo al grupo de matones.

La tercera persona era muy diferente a las otros dos, tanto por su vestimenta como por cómo su postura, claramente era de casa noble y a pesar de no tener instrucción en la batalla mostraba valor. Era niña de 15 años con de cabello rosa y ojos azul claro, con una tiara dorada en la cabeza. Con un vestido blanco con algunas líneas y adornos en la cintura color dorados que mostraba su cuerpo bien desarrollado y unos pechos copa C, se podía ver un poco de escote pues su vestido estaba abierto hasta los hombros, dicho vestido solo presentaba una tela fina casi transparente al frente en la parte baja al inicio de la falda, dejando ver las bragas rosa claro y las medias blancas con bordes dorado, calzando unos zapatitos rojos.

-"¡Qué suerte tenemos! Mientras la guardia está vigilando la llegada de las princesas, podremos entretenernos con estas bellezas, solo matemos al mocoso estúpido y podremos empezar" dijo el supuesto líder.

-"¡No se acerquen más! ¡Le diremos a los guardias de esto y el señor Chronos y Celestine-sama los encerraran!" les grito el niño.

-"¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Hazlo si quieres! Seguro el dichoso Titán no es la gran cosa" dijo uno de los matones.

-"Eres demasiado creído para tu propio bien, supongo que debo hacer de ti un ejemplo de lo como castigo a los delincuentes" dijo Chronos.

El grupo de matones volteo para ver la enorme e imponente figura de Chronos, todos los matones estaban petrificados del miedo al sentir la sobrecogedora presencia del Titán, el chico y las dos mujeres observaban a Chronos sorprendidos de verlo por primera vez, en especial la niña de pelo rosa largo. Los matones no sabían qué hacer, algunos sacaron sus armas para tratar de intimidarlo y parecer más duros, pero el titán no se impresiono un poco, los más tontos corrieron y trataron de apuñalarlo…..solo para presenciar su arma romperse al impactar tanto piel como sus ropas. Chronos se arto y les dio un golpe a cada mantón, usando tanto su guante derecho como su brazo izquierda, al final solo quedaron 3 matones en pie.

-"¡M-maldito!"

-" **¡Silencio!** Ahora ríndanse….a menos claro que quieran probar suerte como sus amigos en el piso"

El líder estaba mirando alrededor buscando algo para poder distraerlo y escapar, mirando atrás de él donde estaban los tres acorralados, sabía que tenían que tomar a uno de ellos de rehén y seguro podría escapar….o al menos él. Estaba a punto de correr hacia ellos, pero entonces una lanza se clavo justo entre él y sus rehenes, volteo para ver a Chronos con la mano extendida.

-"Creíste que te dejaría tomar un rehén, puedes intentarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez…..tú también estarás clavado al piso con la lanza"

El tono de su voz era definitivo, sin más opción los 3 se rindieron, Chronos bajo su mano e hizo desaparecer su lanza, usando su poder los dejo inconscientes. Uso unas sogas que encontró en algunas cajas en el callejón, luego se acerco al chico y a las dos chicas para ver si estaban bien.

-"¿Se encuentran bien? ¿No los hicieron nada?"

-"¡Ah! No, estamos bien ¡Muchas gracias Chronos-sama!" respondió la chica de pelo café.

-"¡Wow! ¡¿Es usted el Gran Chronos?!" pregunto el chico.

-"Si así es….eres muy valiente chico, estoy seguro que serias un gran soldado"

-"¡¿En serio lo cree?! ¡Muchas gracias!"

-"¿Ella es tu hermana?" le pregunto.

-"Eh….yo soy….."

-"Es mi hermanastra, pero para mí es mi novia. Algún día nos casaremos" dijo el chico orgulloso, mientras que la chica solo se ruborizaba pero sonreía muy feliz.

-"Oh ya veo, mis felicitaciones a ti mujer, se ve que te ama mucho seguro serán felices"

La chica solo asintió aún ruborizada y abrazo a su novio, ambos compartieron afecto, teniendo en cuenta que el chico era unos centímetros más grandes que la chica, ella descanso su cabeza bajo el mentón del chico. La niña de 15 o 16 años de pelo rosa los miro con una sonrisa tierna, luego se fijo en Chronos cuando este la miro a ella, en tamaño ella apenas le llegaba a la cintura, por lo que Chronos se arrodillo sobre una de sus rodillas para poder hablar con ella, el poder ver su atractivo rostro y ver sus músculos flexionarse hizo que se ruborizaron mientras se quedaba viéndolo casi en trance.

-"¿Estás bien mi niña?"

-"Eh….. ¡Ah! ¡Sí, estoy bien!...muchas gracias Titán Chronos-sama"

-"Solo Chronos está bien, es bueno ver que no les hicieron nada. Ahora creo que debería tomar a estos patanes y encerrarlos en la cárcel, cuídense los tres, seguro nos veremos otra vez"

Él tomo a los matones amarrados y uso más sogas para amarrar a los tres que estaban noqueados en el piso, jalándolos como si tratara de bolsas de basuras los arrastro caminando en dirección a los cuarteles más cercanos. La chica del pelo rosa lo miraba irse, un mirada feliz y soñadora en su rostro, mientras se llevaba las manos a su pecho.

Después de dejar a los matones en los cuarteles y encerrados, Chronos mando que se revisara bien la ciudad en busca de otros grupos que estuvieran haciendo lo mismo, los soldados asintieron y prepararon grupos para revisar cada rincón. Terminado esto Chronos regreso al castillo y busco a Celestine y Olga para poder asisitir a la reunión. Las encontró por uno de los pasillos, estaban acompañadas de dos mujeres, una mujer de 29 años y la otra una chica de 16 años.

La mujer de 29 años media 1.77 m de alto, tenía el pelo rubio largo hasta la espalda con un pequeño moño, ojos color verde y un cuerpo muy bien desarrollado con pechos copa E+. Vestía un corcet rosa con adornos blancos arriba en los bordes superiores que llegaban a cubrir sus senos, para abajo se encajaba una falda blanca larga, aún así el vestido corcet se abría al medio mostrando sus pechos y abdomen bajando más dejaba ver una tanga osa delgada; también llevaba unos guantes blancos hasta la mitad del brazo con los bordes emplumados, que se enlazaban en los dedos medios de sus manos; también tenía una prenda de cuello blanco con una gema azul redonda al medio; llevaba unos aretes también con una gema azul y una diadema dorada; también llevaba una capa roja larga con borde blanco felpudo como de realeza. Ella era Nina Drangundala, ella miro a Chronos llegar con una gran sonrisa llena de respeto y afecto.

La niña de 16 años media 1.55 m de alto, apenas un poco más grande que la niña de pelo rosa que él se encontró en la ciudad, teniael pelo color gris largo hasta la parte superior de la espalda con dos trenzas en forma de moños a los lados de la cabeza y unos mechones a los lados de su rostro, tiene ojos verdes, un bien desarrollado cuerpo a pesar de ser una niña con un busto copa C. su vestimenta consistía en lo que parecía un traje de baño blanco de una pieza, pero en la parte superior estaba abierto mostrando escote con una correa rosa al medio y encima del escote; para complementar tiene un pequeño corcet rosa y una chaqueta roja con bordes y adornos dorados con mangas cortas con y una pieza armadura en los bordes de las mangas y un cuello semialto, atado al medio de su cuello con un collar de oro y una gema verde redonda; tenían unas botas metálicas hasta las rodillas encima de unas medias blancas largas hasta los muslo y en sus brazos lleva guantes armados cubriendo los brazos hasta antes de llegar al codo con la parte del brazo muy anchos; en su cabeza hay una pequeña corona y en su cintura llevaba una gran espada con forma triangular o de colmillo curvo de doble filo, con el diseño de unas serpientes entrelazadas en el cuerpo de la hoja. Ella es Catue Dragundala hija de Nina y el antiguo rey de las tierras donde el Clan Dragón gobierna, una chica que era considerada la más fuerte guerrera del clan. Ella también se alegro de ver al Titán pero parecía estar ansiosa como un niño al ver un juguete nuevo.

Después de formar la alianza con las humanos, comenzaron a expandirse en busca de más alianzas, un día recibieron una petición de ayuda de las tierras del clan dragón. El Rey pidió la ayuda de Celestine y su Titán Guardián para luchar contra la armada de demonios dragón que amenazaba sus tierras, dirigidos por un demonio llamado Ginyol que al parecer buscaba arrasar con las tierras y usar a las mujeres para que él y los demonios pueden procrear y aumentar sus números, fue una razón más que suficiente para él. Chronos fue a ayudar y junto a ellos llevaron casi a todos los demonios a la extinción, ni siquiera Ginyol pudo hacer frente al abrumador poder del Titán, peleando junto a la familia Dragundala era un obstáculo que los demonios no pudieron derrotar. Lamentablemente para poder poner fin a la invasión se tuvo que hacer un sacrificio, sucedió en la última batalla, Ginyol invoco un mayor número de demonios con la esperanza de poder acabar con Chronos y después de matar al rey, jugar con la reina y su hija. Sacando demonios y poder de portal que abrió, aún aspi Chronos pudo abrirse paso para alcanzar el portal y destruirlo lanzando su espada Ascalon, Ginyol trato de escapar pero el Rey logro atraparlo y enfrentarlo.

Fue una duro pelea, Chronos no pudo ayudarlo pues estaba matando a los demonios restantes, el rey logro herir de gravedad a Ginyol pero antes de poder acabarlo un demonio dragón con garras envenenadas le dio un zarpazo en la espalda. Ginyol quiso aprovechar para acabar el mismo con la vida del rey, pero Chronos tomo su lanza y la lanzo contra él, matando al demonio que ataco al rey y enterrándose en pecho de Ginyol. El demonio cayó de espaldas mientras se desangraba y convulsionaba de dolor, Nina y su hija llegaron rápidamente con el rey para poder curarlo y Chronos se acerco a Ginyol, saco su lanza de su pecho y mirándolo con odio volvió a enterrar su lanza en su pecho canalizando su poder atraves de la lanza, eliminándolo de una vez y por todas.

Así termino la batalla de del Clan Dragón, lamentablemente el veneno dentro del cuerpo del rey no tenia antídoto, el murió lentamente al cabo de 3 meses de agonía, fue una gran pérdida tanto para el reino como para la familia real, Chronos decidió quedarse y ayudar un poco formando una fuerte amistad con Nina y ayudando a Catue con su entrenamiento. A la hora de irse de regreso al lado de Celestine, Nina lo despidió con un beso en la mejilla, él le dio uno en la frente en agradecimiento, y catue lo abrazo de la cintura prometiéndole algún día ser más fuerte para poder luchar a su lado.

Ha pasado más o menos 3 años desde entonces, y ahora ellas estaban aquí, seguro también atenderían a la reunión. Catue corrió hacía él y salto abrazándose a su pecho, él la recibió cargándola usando su brazo derecho para que se sentara mientras se acercaba al grupo que lo esperaba.

-"¡Hola Chronos! ¡Vinimos a ayudar a pedido de Celestine-sama! ¿Te alegra vernos a mamá y amí?"

-"Por supuesto que sí. Me alegra verlas a ambas otra vez, me preocupaba el haberlas dejado solas….después de que no pude salvar a tú padre…." Dijo él llegando con Catue con Celestine y las demás.

-"Chronos-sama por favor no se culpe, mi esposo no querría que pensara que fue su culpa, si no lo hace en memoria de él al menos hágalo por mí" dijo Nina.

-"Esta bien….es bueno verte de nuevo Nina"

Ella solo le sonrío feliz y con un leve sonrojo, por supuesto Celestine y Olga se dieron cuenta de eso y les causo un leve tic en el ojo, Chronos bajo a Catue al piso y luego se dirigió a las dos elfos.

-"Celestine, Olga ¿ya están las princesas reunidas?"

-"Si ya están todas, Alicia me confirmo que se había perdido su prima y princesa de Ul, Prim. Pero ya se reunió con ella, así que solo faltamos nosotras cuatro y por supuesto tú también" respondió Celestine.

-"Bueno entonces entremos, mientras más rápido terminemos esto más rápido podre ir a hablar con el clan orco Lobo Gelido…."

Junto a las chicas empezaron a caminar hacia la sala de reuniones, entonces Catue decidó hacer unas preguntas.

-"Hey Chronos ¿En serio vamos a pedir ayuda a un clan orco?"

-"Ellos no son como los que habitan en los bosques del Norte, estoy seguro que lo entenderán cuando los conozcan"

-"¿Y lo de dejar que las elfas oscuras se unan a nuestro bando será buena idea?"

-"Catue….en este mundo las personas luchan por sus propios ideales, y su visión del bien y el mal es personal. Olga y su gente hicieron lo que podían para poder sobrevivir, después de ser exiliados a una tierra tan peligrosa, no puedes culparlos de guardar rencor a los Altos Elfos y a los humanos, que a veces los esclavizaban y abusaban de ellos"

-"….Oh okay, yo confío en ti así que no hay problema para mi"

Terminada la conversación el grupo entro a sala de reuniones, había una enorme mesa de piedra con 10 sillas de las cuales 6 estaban ocupadas, en una estaba Claudia con su armadura de guerrera celestial. Después estaban las demás princesas: una chica de 1.69 m de alto, de 18 años, de cabello rubio brillante con una tiara, con una armadura plateada que expone todo su abdomen, con un protector de tela expone sus pechos copa C, armadura en brazos y botas metálicas hasta la rodilla sobre medias negras hasta los muslos, y una falda de encajes para tapar su cintura donde colgaba una espada semilarga enfundada. Su nombre era Alicia Arcturus, princesa regente de Feoh; al lado de ella estaba la chica de pelo rosa que Chronos conoció durante su paseo por la ciudad, era Prim Fiorire, regia Ul ciudad más cercana a Feoh donde estaba su prima; la siguiente era una sacerdotisa de alto rango por su corona ceremonial de 1.68 m de alto, de 18 años, cabello negro corto hasta el cuello con ojos rojos, atuendo consta de una camisa hakama rojo un velo a modo de chaleco encima de este, en su parte inferior lleva puesto solo una tela a modo de taparrabos, aunque por sus ropas no se pueda notar tiene unos pechos copa D, ella es Kaguya la suma sacerdotiza del Templo del Brillo, en la ciudad de Kamakura; la siguiente es una mujer de pelo y ojos rojos de 18 años y 1.69 m de alto, con una voluptuosa figura con unos pechos copa D, vestida con un traje anaranjado rojizo de una pieza con cuello felpudo blanco que cubria desde su hombros hasta su parte inferior a modo de un traje de baño, abierto al medio casi dejando ver sus seños y su abdomen, con un cinturon marrón en la cintura que sostenía dos espadas semicortas a los lados y guantes marrones sin dedos en sus dos manos, calzando dos botas marrones hasta la parte inferior de sus rodillas encima de dos medias azules largas hasta los muslos y una banda marrón en la frente, esta es Maia Fixie llamada la reina de los mercenarios, que rige la ciudad de Ansur; la ultima es una Halfling, con apariencia de una pequeña niña de 14 años, mitad bestia de 1.50 m de alto, pelo corto color naranja claro con una pequeña cola con el mismo color de pelo, vistiendo únicamente una boina grande en la cabeza, un manto verde totalmente abierto sin nada más que un placa de metal cubriendo feminidad, medias blancas hasta los muslos con borde rojo y unas pequeñas botas hasta los talones, y una enorme hacha apoyada detrás de su asiento, esta niña era Ruu Ruu regente de Rad y llamado niña prodigio por sus inventos.

Las 5 princesas que estaban esperando observaron: vieron con respeto a Celestine, Nina y Catue; dieron una mirada de confusión y de enojo a Olga; y una mirada de gran sorpresa al ver por primera vez la imponente figura de Chronos. Si bien todas ellas sabían de él, era la primera vez que lo observaban y ya de por si tenían una buena impresión, confirmando los rumores de los soldados que lo describían como un Gigante, tanto en estatura como presencia. Kaguya estaba sorprendida pues sentía el sello de pureza en su parte inferior debilitarse y fácilmente podía sentir lo que sería la punta del iceberg del gran poder del Titán; Maia estaba sorprendida también, su físico y apariencia poco a poco encantaban a la mujer; Alicia se negó a mostrar que estaba más que sorprendida, al ver que todas los exagerados rumores de él fuer ciertos, más que nada por su orgullo; su prima por otro lado solo volvió a verlo con su mirada ensueño llena felicidad; y Ruu Ruu estaba algo interesada en hablar con él, también por alguna razón comenzó a captar un olor muy agradable al momento que entro.

Celestine se sentó con Nina y Catue a su izquierda, y Olga y Claudia a su derecha, mientras que Chronos estaba de pie a su izquierda entre Olga y Caludia. Una vez todos reunidos, Celestine empezó la reunión.

-"Me alegra que hayan venido compañeras, antes de empezar quisiera presentar a una nueva aliada. Ella es Nina Dragundala, reina del Clan de Dragón y sus tierras ubicadas al este de Ken, y su hija Catue Dragundala quien es la heredera al clan y la mejor guerrera del clan"

Las mencionadas se levantaron e hicieron una leve reverencia para saludar, las demás princesas también saludaron.

-"Ahora empecemos la reunión, me alegre anunciar que la guerra con Olga y su gente ha terminado"

-"Eso es bueno Celestine-sama, pero…. ¿Por qué ella está aquí, en vez de estar encerrada en una mazmorra como la criminal que es?" pregunto Alicia claramente molesta de la presencia de Olga, la cual ni se molesto en dirigirle la mirada.

-"La razón de esto Princesa Aliciaes que si bien ya no estamos en guerra con Olga, un nuevo enemigo a aparecido y va a empezar una nueva guerra contra la alianza. Por eso he tomado la decisión de formar una alianza con Olga Discordia y su pueblo"

Por supuesto que esto hizo que las demás princesas se sorprendieron y empezaran a quejarse, poco a poco empezaron a hacer un griterío.

-"¡ESO ES IMPENSABLE! ¡Celestine –sama no puede hablar en serio! Esa mujer es culpable de muchas delitos de guerra, y las muertes de miles de valientes soldados ¡¿Cómo podríamos siquiera pensar en formar una alianza con ella y mucho menos su pueblo?!" dijo Alicia, mientras Prim trataba de calmarla.

-"¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¿Qué amenaza podría ser tan peligrosa para pensar si quiera en formar una alianza con ella?" dijo Maia.

-"¿Qué es lo que paso Celestine-sama? ¿Por qué esta considerando esta opción, con nuestra mayor enemiga?" siguió Kaguya.

-"¡Jejejejejeje! Espero sea un chiste pero si no, también quiero saber ¿Qué o quién es el nuevo enemigo de la Alianza de los Escudos?" decía divertida Ruu Ruu.

Los ruidos sesaron…..cuando el enorme guante dorado de Chronos impacto la mesa, resquebrajando la roca y cada grieta corrió apuntando a las princesas que estaban gritonas. Dejando salir un poco de su poder creó un aura roja en forma de flamas, la expresión seria de su rostro hizo que las mujeres cerraran la boca de inmediato.

-"…. **Silencio** ….esta decisión la tomo Celestine, porque yo lo sugerí….la guerra que vamos a librar ahora va a ser aún más difícil, porque el enemigo no solo conoce como conseguir aliados para su causa, sino que también hasta las posibles debilidades de las fortalezas y sus regentes"

-"¿D-de q-qué h-hablas?" dijo Alicia tratando de controlar el miedo que sentía.

-"Eso…..lo explicare ahora"

Cambiando el tono de su voz para calmar el ambiente, procedió a conocer lo que había pasado.

-"Como ya no necesito presentarme, empezare por explicar que es lo que va a acontecer. Primero, por ordenes de Celestine se me encargo la misión de traer a Olga Discordia para discutir el fin de la guerra y para esto se fui enviado junto a la banda mercenaria Kuroinu como apoyo en el asedio a la fortaleza oscura. Al final tuvimos éxito y pude convencer a Olga de acompañarme de regreso…..pero lamentablemente Vault tenía otras ideas"

Las princesas escuchaban atentamente, en especial Maia cuando escucho la mención de Kuroinu y Vault. Chronos continúo.

-"Al parecer Vault no era más que un bastardo sexista, alegando que la sociedad actual estaba mal, porque ustedes las princesas ahora son las que ocupan los puestos de regentes, por lo que estuvo pensando en un plan para poder cambiar lo todo. Y para eso necesitaba del apoyo de los monstruos que servían a Olga y su fortaleza con conocimientos de las pesadillas aún sin presenciar en las tierras del Norte, les ofreció un trato a los monstruos entregando a las subordinadas de Olga como primer premio para que las violaran a su antojo"

Escuchar esto hizo que comenzaran disgustarse.

-"él trato de reclutarme también, pero yo soy y ser siempre leal a Celestine, además si hay algo que detesto más que los demonios….son lo depravados que piensan con su pene y mandan su cerebro de vacaciones. Aunque podría haberlos acabado fácilmente, decidí tomar a Olga y las demás para regresar a Ken y avisar a Celestine. Con esto quiero decir una sola cosa, Vault y Kuroinu nos han traicionado y van a empezar una guerra para derrocar el gobierno de Celestine y los Siete Escudos"

Las mujeres meditaron sobre semejante declaración, si era cierto entonces realmente tenía sentido que se considerara una alianza con los elfos oscuros, pero necesitarían más ayuda. Sin embargo Maia no tomo muy bien que Chronos acusara de traición a su antiguo grupo de mercenarios, y en especial al hombre que le salvo la vida y del que estaba enamorada.

-"¡ESO ES MENTIRA! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMAR TRAIDOR A UN GRAN HÉROE DE GUERRA COMO VAULT Y SU GRUPO!"

-"Lady Maia estoy al tanto de la fama de Vault, pero la verdad es la verdad, y Vault no mentía cuando me hablo de su ambición….y no estoy seguro que no dudara en ordenar a sus hombres que saqueen pueblos por armas oro, mujeres, y más….solo para ganar más seguidores él necesita prometerles los cuerpos de usted y las demás princesas, el usara los métodos más bajos para ganar ventaja contra nosotros…."

-"¡NO! ¡Me rehúso a creer eso! ¡Vault no es así!"

-"Tal vez si lo era, y te engaño….nos engaño a todos. Ahora él ya no es más nuestro aliado, y si sigues pensando que sí lo es. Solo le darás la oportunidad de que se aproveche de ti"

Maia se quedo callada, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes en rabia, las demás princesas solo observaban tranquilas, meditando todo lo que dijo el Titán. Celestine y intuía un poco, en especial porque lo converso son Misery, que Maia estaba enamorada de Vault, esto seguro le sería un punto del cual el líder de Kuroinu se podría aprovechar. Chronos tenía razón, necesitaban más aliados.

-"Como acaba de informar Sir Chronos, Kuroinu es ahora nuestro nuevo enemigo, la ambición de Vault es convertir Eostia en un paraíso para monstruos y hombres con la misma mentalidad retorcida, lo que será la peor pesadilla para las mujeres y hombres de noble carácter. Mientras hablamos seguro estará cementando alianzas con los monstruos de las tierras del Norte, y posiblemente con algunos grupos de tierras más bajas, por eso la alianza con los elfos oscuros será importante en este guerra….sin embargo mi guardián también me ha aconsejado buscar alianzas con las razas semihumanas que ahora habitan las tierras del sur cerca a Ken y Thorn"

-"Se refiere a los Centauros y Minotauros, yo también estoy de acuerdo con formar una alianza con ellos" comento Kaguya.

-"Yo también, aunque solo tuve encuentros con los Centauros" comento Maia.

-"Y o también, Prim y yo hemos visto a los centauros, viven y pelean con honor. Estoy de acuerdo"

-"Entonces está decidido, formaremos una aliaza con ellos. Sir Chronos también tiene una propuesta de alianza"

Ante este anuncio, él Titán tomo la palabra.

-"Me gustaría formar una alianza con un clan orco que conozco"

-"¡ORCOS! No solo quieres la reina oscura pelee con nosotros, sino que ahora quieres meter a los orcos tamb-"

-" **¿Quieres que te vuelva a callar?** "

Después de eso Alicia cerro la boca de miedo y se sentó, tragándose su orgullo por miedo al Titán, Chronos soltó un suspiro por la estúpida forma de pensar de la princesa rubia.

-"El Clan orco Lobo Gelido, es muy diferente de los orcos de los bosques del Norte. Para empezar ellos conocen el honor y no son bestias que solo buscan matar a cualquier hombre y violar mujeres. Su líder Durotan, es uno de los guerreros que más respeto y un excelente jefe de clan, muchos orcos lo siguen. Sé que será un muy valiosos aliado en esta guerra"

-"Pero la mayoría de las fuerzas y ciudades tiene malas experiencias con los orcos, estaríamos forzándolos a aceptar esto" comento Kaguya.

-"Si lo sé, pero no podemos ponernos selectivos con los posibles aliados, aquellos que no estén de nuestro lado…..estarán en nuestra contra"

-"….Tiene razón, no desperdicien posibles alianzas con fuertes aliados. Incluso yo sé que los orcos pueden ser una gran adición a sus fuerzas, y podrán aprender de la cultura orco. Yo también quiero ver esta nueva casta de orcos" comento Olga.

Todos se quedaron pensando las posibilidades, entonces un sirviente entro por las puertas trayendo un pergamino, Chronos recibió el pergamino abriéndolo para leer lo que decía.

-"Si que se tomo su tiempo para mandar su declaración de guerra"

Después de terminar de leerlo se lo paso a Celestine que lo leyó junto a Olga, Claudia, Nina y Catue. Luego se los paso a las demás princesas, la última fue Maia la cual rompió el pergamino muy enojada. Ya no quedaba duda, Kuroinu se había declarado como un nuevo poder en las tierras de Eostia, y dentro de poco muchos hombres y monstruos se unirían a su causa. Tenían que darse prisa.

-"Parece que ya tenemos confirmación de lao que Chronos-dono dijo, será mejor empezar a reforzar las defensas de las fortalezas" dijo Kaguya.

-"Tambien deberíamos desarrollar un portal para el rápido despliegue de fuerzas a las fortalezas que necesiten refuerzos ¿me ayudarías con eso Olga?" dijo Celestine.

-"Por supuesto ¿Qué hará usted Sir Chronos?" pregunto ella.

-"Me gustaría ir a asegurar que los pobladores de la aldeas rurales pueden migrar a salvo a las fortalezas más cercanas, si me disculpan me retiro"

Dando una reverencia se retiro de la sala, una vez que se fue, Alicia se acerco a Olga y saco su espada apuntándola hacía ella, Olga no se molesto por ello y Celestine permaneció alerta a cualquier indicio de problema.

-"Alguien como tú solo se merece morir, muchos murieron a manos de las legiones de monsturos que mandaste a atacar aldeas y las ciudades" le dijo Alicia.

-"Y solo vienes a decir todo esto porque Chrono-kun ya no está aquí, tanto miedo le tenias" se burlo Olga.

-"¡Callat-"

Antes de poder terminar, una espada curva se levanto y la punta se acerco a su cuello, Catue había sacado su arma para sorpresa de su madre.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡¿Vas a defender a-"

-"Yo tampoco confío en ella….pero si confío mucho en Chronos y si él confía en ella es razón suficiente para mi….ahora baja tu espada"

Alicia solo frunció el ceño, no le gustaba el que ese sujeto la pudiera callar solo con su voz y presencia, y ahora hasta las nuevas aliadas parecen respetarlo mucho. Ella no quería bajar su arma, su orgullo y formación como caballero no se lo permitía.

-"Alicia Arcturus baja tu espada" dijo Claudia.

-"Claudia…. ¿Tú también vas a ponerte de su lado?"

-"Si bien yo tampoco tolero a Olga, no puedo negar que vamos a necesitar su ayuda, así que baja tu espada"

Cerrando los ojos bajo su arma y la enfundo, Prim soltó un suspiro de alivio, Alicia se reunió con su prima. Olga solo sacudió la cabeza en molestia, le pidió a Celestine que empezaran de una vez con su proyecto, y antes de salir de la sala dijo unas palabras.

-"Deberías agradecerle a la chica, si no hubieras bajado tu espada, ahora estaría rota" dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Alicia no pudo aguantarlo más, volviendo a desenvainar su espada camino hacia la puerta para buscar a Olga, pero entonces algo impacto en el piso de la sala justo frente a Alicia. El impacto la mando a volar cayendo de espaldas en el piso, Prim corrió hacia ella para ayudarla levantarse, Alicia sacudió la cabeza y luego miro al frente. Delante de ella estaba un escudo familiar para las que conocían a Chronos, imponente e impenetrable se mantuvo por 2 minutos, luego se desvaneció dejando a Alicia confundida.

-"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto ella.

-"El Escudo de Ajax, una de las dos armas más poderosas del Titán Chrono, proporciona un defensa perfecta contra ataques físicos y mágicos, así como también puede devolver el ataque devuelta a sus enemigos" respondió Nina.

-"Espero que ahora entiendas Alicia. Frente a Chronos no puedes actuar llena de orgullo ni de forma egoísta, mucho menos con tanta terquedad….él fácilmente puede doblarte, y no lo hará por mal sino para bien, tal vez puedas aprender algo" dicho eso Claudia se retiro también, seguida de Nina y Catue.

Alicia se puso de pie aún con una expresión de rabia, luego se fue con Prim. Kaguya, Maia y Ruu Ruu también se fueron, cada una con sus propios pensamientos. Con la sala vacía una figura apareció en esta, envuelta en fuego purpura, las llamas se desvanecieron dejando ver a la persona. Era una chica de 19-20 años, de un 1.54 m de alto, con cabello violeta corto hasta el cuello con dos pequeños mechones en la parte superior a modo antenas y ojos color ambar, y con dos cuernos medianos encorvados hacia delante de color café y dos alas de demonio pequeñas color rojo atrás junto a una cola roja pequeña con punta de flecha. La chica tenía una vestimenta muy provocativa digna de una súcubo, eso es la que ella era. Tenía algo muy similar a un traje de baño de una pieza que se sostenía al cuello con una gargantilla o grillete dorado, los lazos del pecho eran bien delgados y apenas cubrían su enorme busto copa H o M, tan grandes como los de Celestine, Olga y Misery, y al igual que ellas que hacían buen juego con sus amplias caderas. El traje de una pieza era de color purpura oscuro con bordes dorados; llevaba unos guantes del mismo color, que iban desde la mitad de su antebrazo hasta la muñeca; abajo llevaba unas medias con tirantes de encaje conectados a las parte inferior de su traje, las medias son de color purpura claro con borde negro hasta la mitad inferior de los muslos, y encima de ellos unas botas del mismo color que su vestimenta superior que solo llegaban parte inferior de la rodilla.

La chica estaba flotando hasta que bajo al piso, sus pensamientos plagados por cierto Titán, el mismo que le ayudo a entrar a la fortaleza sin ser detectada, el mismo a quien ella persiguió después de verlo salir del bosque junto a esas elfas. Como súcubo ella era atraída por hombres y sus lujuriosos deseos, pero cuando vio a ese guerrero, su cuerpo y espíritu comenzaron sentirse raros ansiaban como locos poder tocar y ser tocados por él. Claro que resulto ser muy perspicaz y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que lo estaba siguiendo, a pesar que la llamo para salir ella no accedería tan fácilmente, como toda mujer se tomaría su tiempo para poder estudiarlo y luego someterlo….o al menos eso pensaba hasta que vio como la muestra de poder de hace un momento, jamás se hubiera imaginado que alguien podría tener tanto poder, y fácilmente se dio cuenta que no era todo.

-"Si que es fuerte….poderoso y sexy~…. ¡Aaaaahhhhhh! Me asusto su gran poder pero también casi me corro solo de sentir su imponente presencia cernirse sobre mi….era como si me empujara contra la pared y comenzara a dominarme…..Uuuummmm~ no puedo esperar para poder disfrutar el que me viole y entonces solo podrá pensar en mí, aunque no me molestaría compartir~. Siempre quise probar un trio"

Eso fue lo último que dijo y luego se desvaneció lentamente hasta desaparecer. Tal parece que Chronos ha ganado un admiradora….o más bien una acosadora, además trajo una guerrera bárbara y una elfa guerrera. Llegando a la ciudad de Ken e informando de la traición de Kuroinu y Vault, haciendo planes para la guerra, formando alianzas para tener más aliados, y rencontrándose con la reina y princesa Dragundala. La guerra pronto empezara y tienen que estar preparados, Chronos sabía que aún con su poder no debían creer que tendrían la victoria asegurada, seguro Vault buscaría aliados fuertes para poder enfrentarlo. Pero él tampoco estaría sin hacer nada, si él trae armas más pesadas a la guerra, entonces le mostraría….porque lo llaman El Líder de los Doce Dioses de la Guerra.

 **Y listo terminado el capítulo 3, como verán cuando lo lean, he añadido varias cosas, ha algunos tal vez no les guste (si les gusta obvien esa parte) pero realmente quería hacerlo. Esto significa que por supuesto a parte de Vault añadiré otros villanos, por supuesto Ginyol aparecerá a pesar que Chronos lo mató, y el villano final que añadiré y será el detonante para que Chronos alcance su forma Trascendida será Ragnarok (su forma normal de llave y en la batalla final su forma Ragnarok Desatado del Raid del juego).**

 **Espero me dejen sus comentarios, estén atentos a la siguiente actualización de mis otras historias, o tal vez termine subiendo otra historia. La de Dragon Blaze x Testamente of Sister New Devil que quiero probar…..de hecho volví a inspirarme para otra historia, usando a Kyle Despertado de Seven Knights Korea. Su diseño es muy bueno, perfecto para un crossover con Senran Kagura o otros animes. Como sea no creo que lo empiece pies ya estoy cargado de trabajo, aunque si estoy pensando en subir el primer capítulo del primero.**

 **Como sea el siguiente en ser actualizado será "El Titán Demonio", tal vez después de ese empiece el uevo crossover de Dragon Blaze, claro que también debo avanzar con el crossover de RWBY y Brave Frontier. Por favor dejen sus comentarios con sus respuestas y opiniones de que otras historias les gustaría que actualizara, ya de por si estoy pensando en subir un nuevo capítulo para el crossover de Hokuto no Ken y Koihime Musou, pude ver que muchos extrañaban a Ryuken y en este nuevo capítulo planeo hacerlo enfrentar al primer general del Nanto que es por supuesto la Estrella del Martirio. Eso sería todo espero les guste el nuevo capítulo, nos vemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chronos, Titán Guardián de Eostia**

 **Bueno empecé más antes para poder avanzar más rápido con este capítulo, la verdad me emocione mucho pues ya tengo pensado lo que pondré en este capítulo. En este voy a introducir a los centauros y minotauros, pero primero entraran Durotan y su clan que será quien le de la información que necesita Chronos para poder formar la alianza con algunos aliados.**

 **Por cierto posiblemente empiece a escribir el capítulo 2 del crossover de Dragon Blaze y Shinmai Maou no Testament, después de eso tal vez sigan con la nueva historia que mencione en la actualización de "La Estrella del Norte en la Época de Los Tres Reinos", por otro lado….está el hecho de que me falta nivelar mi crossover de Brave Frontier y RWBY. Esto significa que estaré muy atareado con esa historia, esto claro depende de sus comentarios.**

 **Así vamos a empezar el capítulo, no soy dueño de nada salvo mi OC y la idea para la historia.**

"conversación normal"

'pensamientos'

(Información extra y otras cosas)

 **Capítulo 4.- Formando Alianzas y Vault empieza su Primer Movimiento.**

Después de un semana que Vault envió la declaración de guerra, empezaron los reclutamientos y ataques a los pueblos rurales, esto dio a conocer que Kuroinu era la nueva amenaza, en especial a los cabeza duras que aún los respetaban por ser héroes de guerra. Los ataques fueron principalmente para ganar credibilidad con las los demonios con los que formaron alianzas, así como incentivar a los nuevos reclutas, matando a los hombres que no se unían a ellos y violando a las mujeres que lograban atrapar, sin embargo no duro mucho esto.

Chronos decidió tomar acción contra esto, y esto lo hizo con el grupo militar que él había estado formando, este grupo era conocido como "Titán Corps". Grupo formado por hombres y mujeres por igual, que fueron inspirados por las acciones heroicas del Titán, entrenándose en las artes de batalla y magia. Los hombres estaban bien armados con una armaduras completa y armas doradas, incluyendo capas rojas hasta la cintura, los mayoría con espada y escudo, los de mayor rango usaban una enorme espada que podían usar de una o dos manos; las mujeres usaban más magia curativa que aprendían de parte de Celestine y otros Altos Elfos, también habían tiradoras esto gracias a que Chronos quiso desarrollar más armas y después de conversar con Ruu Ruu, lograron desarrollar armas de fuego, fue una nueva innovación y las mujeres del "Titán Corps" fueron las pioneras en su uso. Para poder hacer una diferencia y tratar de cambiar las cosas en las fuerzas militares, la armadura de mujeres mostraban menos piel que la armadura normalmente usada por las guerreras en las diferentes fortalezas, si bien mostraban un poco los muslos y escote, contaban con botas metílicas y protectores de antebrazos para las usuarias de magia, en caso de las tiradoras usaban pantalones de cuero ajustado a su cinturas y piernas, también llevaban chaquetas de cuero de mangas semilargas. Para diferenciar entre hombres y mujeres, si se puede tomar como diferencia, ambos llevan cascos al estilo griego de los falanges, solo que en caso de los hombres estos tienen mascaras y las mujeres no pues gustan llevar sus cabello suelto.

Gracias a ellos, los planes para ayudar a rescatar a los pobladores que huían de los ataques de Kuroinu, de esta forma gran número de refugiados fueron salvados y fueron reubicados en las afueras cercanas a Ken, de hecho muchos de estos no dudaron en enlistarse al ejercito….esperando algún día poder unirse al "Titán Corps". Así la reputación de Chronos y su grupo militar se extendió rápidamente por toda Eostia, como símbolo de esperanza contra Vault, Kuroinu y las hordas demoniacas que lo seguían. Esto molestaba mucho a Vault….y a Alicia, pues su confrontación con el Titán Guardián, no los dejo en buenos términos, así que esta nueva fama y el hecho de que sus guerreros y guerreras casi siempre comentaban acerca del Titán….digamos que desarrollo el habito de ir a entrenar y descuartizar al maniquí de madera….mientras gritaba "¡Muere!" y pensaba en Chronos.

Por otro lado se proclamo la alianza con los elfos oscuros, a lo que obviamente el pueblo estaba más que en contra, incluso la iglesia quiso imponer su voluntad y exigió que se entregara a Olga para ser quemada y sus sirvientas serian encerradas en calabozos o forzados a ser esclavas, atreviéndose a decir esto enfrente de las elfas y específicamente Chronos….un terrible error. La rabia de Chronos exploto y los representantes de la iglesia regresaron con el sumo sacerdote, traumatizados y con las manos aplastadas, y con un mensaje del Titán. Este decía que si se atrevían a volver con más exigencias como esa, él vendría en persona a romperle las manos al sumo sacerdote. De esta forma hasta la iglesia temía a Chronos, por lo que no pudieron hacer nada cuando convenció con sus palabras al pueblo, no solo en aceptar la ayuda de los elfos oscuros sino también el poder formar alianzas con diferentes razas.

Ahora mismo Chronos estaba afuera de las murallas de Ken junto a Celestine, Olga, Claudia, Helga, Duranta y un grupo de 10 "Titán Corps" (4 guerreros, 1 gran comandante, 3 tiradoras y 2 magas. Los diseños se basan en los Titan Corps del juego en la versión koreana, pero los guerreros están para verse en la versión global). El Titán había enviado una invitación a Durotan para que viniera a Ken, para hablar de una alianza de protección mutua entre ambas razas, los demás vinieron por diferentes razones. Celestine, Olga y Claudia querían ver en persona a esta nueva casta de Orcos; Helga y Duranta también estaban curiosas pero más que nada pasar más tiempo junto a Chronos; y en caso de los soldados, estos aún les costaban creer en que se podía confiar en los orcos.

A lo lejos Chronos diviso unas muy familiares figuras acercándose, a lo que avanzo al frente para recibirlos, las demás se quedaron en sus lugares incluyendo a los soldados. Entonces llegaron un grupo de 5 Orcos montados en lobos gigantescos, las criaturas tenían pelaje blanco y colmillos grandes, median tal vez 4.90 m de alto o más a 4 patas. Al llegar los jinetes detuvieron a las bestias y se bajaron de sus monturas, los orcos eran realmente distintos para empezar su piel era color crema casi anaranjado, sus cuerpos muy musculosos pero de acuerdo a su estatura que fácilmente llega a los 4.75 m de alto, eran de una sociedad tribal y se notaba por sus prendas que iban de pantalones de cuero animal cocido y adornos de colmillos y huesos de animales, incluso de lobos grandes, incluso llevaba pieles de lobos. Apenas tenían armadura pero su pieles debían ser gruesas, algunos de ellos tenían pelo en la cabeza y barba con amarres de cuentas.

El líder Durotan tenía una altura de 4.70 m de alto, con pelo largo hasta la espalda amarrado en varias colas, dos de ellas al frente bajando en su pecho, y barba medio corta, orejas en punta y colmillos inferiores prominentes con ojos color verde oscuro. Tenía un hacha enorme en la espalda, con brazaletes hechos concuerdas y colmillos, en la cintura un cinturón de piel con un cráneo de lobo al medio y botas de piel gruesas por debajo de las rodillas. Caminando al frente del grupo y se acerco a Chronos, una vez lo más cerca ambos levantaron la mano y estrecharon manos fuertemente, Durotan con su mano derecha y Chronos también.

-"Durotan viejo amigo….es bueno volver a verte, me alegra que vinieras"

-"Claro que vine, tú eres de los pocos en los que tanto yo y el clan entero podríamos confiar, conoces el honor como ningún otro guerrero que hayamos conocido. Asi que si necesitas de nuestra ayuda, estamos dispuestos a formar la alianza…"

-"Muchas gracias, déjame presentarte con las demás...Lady Celestine, Lady Olga, Lady Claudi, Helga-san, Duranta y compañeros del "Titán Corps". Les presento a Durotan, líder del clan Orco Lobo Gelido…."

Durota dio una reverencia a los mencionados, ciertamente era diferentes, viendo a los otros orcos vieron 5 hombres (incluyendo a Durotan) y 2 mujeres. Una de las dos que era la más joven del grupo parecía tener su mirada bien centrada en Chronos, o al menos eso le parecía a Celestine y Olga.

-"El gusto es mío, Sir Chronos nos comento acerca de usted y su clan, él nos sugirió la alianza con ustedes y de por si fue difícil que el pueblo aceptara debido a….muy malas experiencias con los orcos del Norte…." Dijo Celestine.

-"Estamos al tanto de eso Lady Celestine, aunque nosotros no consideramos a esos seres Orcos para nada, así que no se preocupe por explicar nada. Nosotros decidimos aceptar formar esta alianza, en especial porque Chronos ya ayudo antes a nuestra tribu, por eso no estamos listos para unirnos en vuestra batalla contra el grupo Kuroinu….por otro lado ¿solo nos buscaron a nosotros o habrán más aliados?" pregunto Durotan.

-"La verdad si hay más, estoy pensando en pedir ayuda a los centauros y minotauros, si puedo encontrar a más razas también les preguntare….necesitamos mucha ayuda" dijo Chronos.

-"Entiendo….eso suena bien, pero va a ser muy difícil…."

-"¿A qué te refieres, líder Orco?" pregunto Claudia.

-"Mi lady….lo que pasa es que los centauros y minotauros han formado un pacto de protección, entre los machos líderes de ambos grupos, y la verdad no reciben bien a los humanos o otras razas….que ellos consideren débiles" explico él.

-"Explícalo mejor, amigo mío…." Dijo el Titán.

-"Bueno….es cierto que los centauros son honorables, sin embargo los machos de la especie se guían más por la fuerza y el orgullo….valoran la fuerza por encima de todo y son tan tercos que solo se unirán a ti, si muestras ser superior a todos ellos, los minotauros machos también son así. Espero tengas un plan para ponerlos de tu lado, en el peor de los casos tendrás que tomar control de los clanes, creo que sería tu mejor opción" dijo Durotan.

-"Si en serio es tan difícil, tal vez….la verdad no me gustaría tener que hacer eso….."

-"Déjame acompañarte, vamos a hablar con ellos, y si no tienes otra opción que pelear….al menos te apoyare, no todo se puede lograr solo con palabras, en especial si hablamos de esas razas…."

Chronos sabía que era cierto, solo quedaba esperar que no tuvieran que hacerlo, volteando a ver a las demás y los soldados, caminando frente a Celestine y Olga que estaban a la cabeza del grupo.

-"Parece que podría haber problemas con los nobles centauros y compañía. Iré con Durotan a ver las condiciones para poder formar el pacto de alianza….si de lo contrario pasa lo que él dijo….yo traeré conmigo a los miembros de los centauros y minotauros que quieran unirse a nosotros, si los machos no desean unírsenos los dejare a su suerte, pero no permitiré que condenen a los demás"

-"Entendido Sir Chronos, tengan cuidado en su viaje" dijo Celestine, mientras las demás asintieron.

-"Chronos-sama permítanos ir con usted, podremos ayudar…." Dijo uno de los "Corps".

-"No ustedes deben quedarse y mantener Ken a salvo, espero que hayan dejado de ser tan desconfiados con Durotan y sus compañeros" dijo Chronos.

-"Orgrim ve con los demás a la aldea y manténganse atentos a cualquier mensaje que mande" dijo Durotan a un Orco calvo con barba pequeña tanto en el mentón y a los lados de la mandíbula, armado con una martillo de guerra y de torso solo cubierto derecho de su hombro con piel de lobo.

Con todo eso dicho, Chronos y Durotan partieron en dirección a los territorios de las dos razas, el Titán iba volando y el Orco en su lobo gigante. El viaje les tomo una noche en la que descansaron en un bosque cercano de su destino, al día siguiente siguieron su viaje para llegar justo al medio día.

Primero llegaron al territorio de los Centauros, ahora mismo estaban en los bosques cercanos al territorio, mientras caminaban por el bosque decidieron hablar un rato.

-"Por cierto Chronos, estaba pensando que tal vez podrías formar una alianza con los Tauren también" dijo Durotan.

-"Oh….había escuchado de ellos, así que son una raza diferente a los minotauros ¿verdad?" pregunto el Titán.

-"Así es sus características los hacen más bien toros con forma antropomórfica, los Minotauros poseen partes humanas mezcladas con animales, además ellos también son pueblos tribales ¿Por qué no buscaste aliarte con ellos antes?"

-"Pues porque tu pueblo ya está aliado a ellos, pensé que por extensión ellos estarían incluidos en nuestra alianza, y eso incluye a los trolls también"

-"Yo creo que deberías hablar con ellos en persona antes de decidir eso, es mejor que busques formar relaciones amistosas con ellos tú mismo antes de pensar que "por extensión" serán aliados….además tenemos que lidiar con el conflicto de los Minotauros"

-"¿A qué te refieres?"

-"Bueno….es cierto que los minotauros tienen un pacto de alianza, pero actualmente la raza está dividida por los actuales líderes. El grupo de los machos tiene al jefe Minotauro Marek y en caso de las hembras están la Reina Excellia y sus hijas Adellia y Grinelda….la separación se debe a que dentro del pueblo las hembras están más orientadas a la reproducción que a la pelea, por regla del jefe macho alfa….esto en especial porque ellas pueden procrear con otras especies y al ser muy fértiles casi siempre saldrán minotauros de raza pura, también algunos híbridos y de la raza que procreo con ellas, sin embargo ellos desprecian a los mestizos y otras razas por lo que o los matan o los tienen de esclavos obreros, sexuales también tanto hombres como mujeres, pues hasta las hembras minotauros pueden tener descendencia con su propia progenie ya que así solo mejoran más los genes de su descendencia….debido al abuso de los machos es que la raza está separada, pues las hembras si bien son menores que los machos, fuerza no les falta…."

-"Con todo lo que me dices, me hace apresurarme a lidiar con ese problema, apresurémonos a llegar con los centauros"

Apurando el paso pasaron el bosque y llegaron a una aldea rustica pero muy bien construida, salvo por la falta de puestos de defensa, apenas y tenían muros de madera y barricadas. Una vez llegaron a la entrada fueron recibidos por un par de Centauros machos jóvenes, pese a llegar a los 3.80 m de alto, no eran más grandes que Durotan. Iban armados con algo de armadura en pecho y cintura pero no en hombros y brazos o el resto de su parte caballo, ni siquiera cascos tenian, armados con lanzas y una espada pequeña en la cintura.

-"¡Alto! ¡¿Quiénes son y qué es lo que buscan?!" dijo uno de los dos.

-"Yo soy Durotan del clan Orco, Lobo Gelido, he venido junto a alguien que desea proponer algo a sus líderes…."

-"Soy Chronos, Titán Guardián de Eostia, bajo las ordenes de Lady Celestine Lucullus. Vengo a proponer una alianza con sus pueblo para enfrentar la nueva amenaza de Kuroinu y los demonios que se han unido a ellos"

-"¿Tu eres el famoso Titán, héroe de Eostia?…." pregunto uno de los soldados sorprendido.

-"V-Veremos si es cierto, sígannos para conocer al jefe Karan…." Dijo el otro soldado mientras entraba, el otro se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar y se quedo para vigilar.

Entrando al pueblo pudieron ver mejor la aldea, era un pueblo normal con casas de madera y piedra, pero parecían estar bien pese a no tener nada avanzado. Había también campos de entrenamiento y edificios para educación, también se podía ver la clara diferencia de los géneros, no solo porque las centauros femeninas eran más numerosas que los centauros masculinos, sino porque estos últimos no se veían más como personas caballo con esteroides.

Los machos eran muy musculosos y tal vez en exageración en caso de los adultos, algunos tenían tanta musculatura que iban sin nada en la parte superior, ni siquiera armadura, además sus rostros parecían entre troll y duende. Se podía decir que exageraron mucho en conseguir ser un ejemplo de la masculinidad, sin duda Durotan no mentía respecto a eso. Por otro y en total oposición a sus contrapartes masculinas, las hembras si eran más humanas. Su parte humana era muy femenina y grácil, resaltando los atributos femeninos muy bien pues casi todas ellas tenían pechos grandes, fácilmente copa I a más.

Aún así se notaba fácilmente que su apariencia femenina no significaba que no fueran fuertes, sus brazos por delgados que parecieran tenían fuertes musculos, la mayoría cargaba al menos una espada medio larga en la cintura. Habían otras centauros con un cuerpo más musculoso pero no menos femenino al parecer eran guerreras bien entrenadas, otras tenían pechos excepcionalmente grandes que al parecer hacían de nodrizas para los más jóvenes, y otras tenían una delantera menos desarrollada pero parecían ser rápidas, tal vez mensajeros u otro tipo de cosas. Muchos detuvieron lo que hacían y miraron a los dos recién llegados, incluso los infantes estaban curiosos, comenzaron a seguirlos pues era más que obvio a donde iban.

Siguiendo a los guardias, estaban llegando al centro del pueblo, el guardia les dijo que esperaran ahí mientras llamaba a Karan y su esposa. Quedándose en el centro donde varios centauros comenzaron a rodearlos preguntándose quienes eran, casi todo el pueblo estaba presente. Algunas de las hembras miraban con interés de Chronos y con sorpresa a Durotan, algunos que parecían guerreras parecían comentar entre ellas, tal vez reconocieron al Titán, por otro lado los machos parecían mirarlo con molestia y burla, seguro creyendo que era un debilucho por su estatura y seguro ni conocían de sus logros en la guerra, pobres ignorantes.

Dos minutos después el círculo se abrió al frente de ellos, dejando pasar a dos nuevos individuos, un centauro macho y uno hembra, que no parecían para nada casados, con la mirada seria y enojada que tenia la centauro disimuladamente dirigida al macho. Por otro lado el líder tenía el aspecto normal para un macho centauro, muy musculoso y con un peto plateado y una cabeza de lobo a modo de hombrera derecha, también tenía caninos prominentes en su mandíbula inferior. El jefe parecia tener una expresión en extremo arrogante, que aumento al ver a Chronos, una vez llego frente a los dos empezó la conversación.

-"Yo soy el jefe y líder de los Centauros, Karan" anuncio el macho, a lo que la mayoría de los centauros machos hicieron reverencia.

-"Yo soy Sarafín co-líder de nuestra raza" dijo en tono neutral la mujer.

La mujer tenía un hermosos rostro con orejas de caballo a los lados, una figura muy femenina con buenas curvas en cintura y busto copa K, con ojos azul oscuro y pelo rubio algo oscuro largo pero atado en un moño pero con dos mechones de pelo a los lados del rostro, siendo el más largo el del lado derecho llegando hasta la mitad de su pecho. Vestía una blusa blanca con hombreras plateadas pequeñas y protectores de antebrazos, un corcet negro ajustado, un cinturón para sostener una espada larga pero delgada en su cintura, además de una falda larga negra que cubría su parte de caballo. Como todas las mujeres de la raza, ellas tenían la decencia de cubrir sus partes de caballo y por ende sus partes blandas de su posterior.

-"Es un gusto conocerlos. Yo soy Chronos, Titán Guardián de Eostia, vine a formar una alianza con su raza, para enfrentar la nueva amenaza que se asentó ahora en los bosques del Norte" anuncio él, sorprendiendo a la muchedumbre al confirmar sus sospechas de quien era.

-"Tú eres el dichoso Titán….jajajajajaja eres pequeño comparado conmigo y los demás de mi raza, que decepción. Pensar que muchos veces escuchamos que eras un gigante del campo de batalla jajajajaja..." dijo burlón el jefe.

-"Eso no me importa a mí, solo vine para poder formar la alianza con los suyos para protección mutua entre ambos bandos, si es posible quisiera que me den su respuesta" dijo Chronos nada molesto por la actitud del estúpido.

-"Jajaja eso es lo que buscas y ¿Por qué deberíamos aceptar esa alianza" respondió el jefe ignorantemente.

-"Esta alianza es necesaria para mantenernos a salvo de Vault y su grupo de mercenarios, ellos también están reclutando a los demonios de la región del Norte. Su objetivo es convertir Eostia en nación donde los hombres podrán hacer lo que quieren, desde matar a quien les estorben….hasta violar a cualquier mujer que quieran, sea casada o no, sea humana o no. Ni siquiera ustedes podrán enfrentarlos continuamente, serán derrotados y luego ellos violaran a sus mujeres, adultas o niñas, no harán excepciones…." Lo que dijo Chronos solo preocupo a las mujeres pero a los hombres parecían no importarles.

-"¡Ja! ¿Qué sabes tú de los centauros?...nosotros somos fuertes y no necesitamos ayuda de nadie, ya tenemos una alianza con los minotauros que comparten nuestra misma forma de pensar, no nos interesa los debiluchos….si tanto es un problema para ustedes, entonces no valen la pena- ¡UUUURRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!"

El bastardo grito de dolor cuando Chronos le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha, la fuerza fue tal que el centauro cayó al suelo fuertemente, el dichosos más fuerte de todos estaba tratando de levantarse pero solo caía de cara al suelo. Muchos de los centauros machos jóvenes y adultos se sorprendieron, y algunos iban a lanzarse a atacar….pero entonces libero su poder, y entonces entendieron que todo lo que decían de él era verdad, su aura rojo carmesí y la presión que emitía, realmente lo hacía ver como un gigante, incluso el jefe estaba jadeando por la presión sobre él. Después de un tiempo el Titán se calmo y dejo de liberar su poder, Durotan se vio un poco afectado pero no era la primera vez que lo sentía.

-"No me importa lo que tú pienses….esto es un asunto serio, yo vine aquí a formar la alianza por las buenas, si tú no quieres aceptarlo, entonces lo pediré a alguien más. Así que….Lady Sarafín ¿Cuál es su opinión al respecto de esto? ¿Se unirá a la alianza para proteger a su raza, o seguirá a este inútil y dejara el futuro de todos a manos de Kuroinu, que las violaran a todas?"

La mujer se quedo callada meditando en lo que debía hacer justo entonces llego una centauro más, la cual se puso al lado derecho de Sarafín. Era muy similar a ella con ojos azules y pelo rubio largo hasta la cintura o más, pero recogido en una cola de caballo, de constitución muy femenina y delgada, con busto copa I. vistiendo una blusa blanca bajo un peto plateado y hombreras pequeñas, protectores de brazos y antebrazos con guantes negros, también armadura en la cintura antes de su parte de caballo, la cual estaba cubierta por una falda negra grande y con una espada larga igual a la de Sarafín.

-"¡Madre! Escuche que intrusos entraron a la aldea….son ellos…." Dijo la nueva mientras sacaba la espada larga de su funda y se preparaba para luchar.

-"Baja tu arma Centorea, hija mía, ellos vinieron aquí para ofrecernos formar alianza, al parecer hay una nueva fuerza en los bosques del Norte que desea dominar todo el continente….al parecer quieren convertir la nación donde los hombres podrán violar a cualquier mujer que quieran….incluyéndonos…." explico rápidamente ella.

-"¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡¿Qué clase de barbaros pensarían en ese tipo de tonterías?!"

-"Al parecer es un grupo de mercenarios que se rebeló y ahora son una amenaza….por eso la gran Celestine Lucullus, ha enviado a su Titán para ofrecernos un alianza de protección mutua…."

-"¡¿E-Eh?! É-Él es el titán…." Dijo Centorea sorprendida de enterarse de quien era.

-"En cuanto a su propuesta señor Chronos. Yo estaré más que encantada de unirme a usted y a Celestine-sama para enfrentar a esos barbaros. Sin embargo yo solo tengo influencia en las mujeres de nuestro pueblo, los demás no te seguirán si Karan no lo hace"

-"¿No es tú esposo?" pregunto Durotan.

-"No….es cierto que Centorea es su hija, pero yo no me uní a este hombre por voluntad, los machos de nuestra raza buscan pareja luchando entre ellos. Este hombre lucho contra mi padre por el liderazgo de nuestro pueblo, y también quiso para tomarme como su pareja, al final mi padre no pudo vencer y mi padre fue derrotado. No solo eso sino que mato a mi padre en el combate, yo solo accedí a ser su pareja en honor a la promesa que le hice a mi padre…."

-"Ya veo…." Dijo Chronos mirando con rabia al jfe centauro, el cual ya se estaba incorporado mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-"Claro que….yo si quiero mucho a mi hija, en lo que a mí respecta, ella es lo mejor que salió de esa relación y nada más. Así que yo si acepto su propuesta ¡Escúchenme, tenemos que seguir a este hombre! ¡No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, mientras ellos luchan! ¡Tenemos que pelear también!" Anuncio la líder a las demás centauros.

Muchas de ellas estaban más que de acuerdo, incluso los infantes tanto niños como niñas, pero esto molestaba a los machos jóvenes y adultos. Algunos trataron de ir a atacar a Chronos, pero Durotan los detenía con un buen golpe en la cabeza o el cuerpo sin tener que sacar su hacha, incluso su lobo les gruñía para que retrocedieran. Así no pudieron hacer nada, lamentablemente el jefe tampoco iba a dejar que se fueran, en especial después de la humillación que paso por el Titán.

-"¡Nadie se va a ningún lado! ¡Nosotros somos centauros! ¡Y no necesitamos unirnos a nadie! ¡Para nosotros, solo cuenta ser fuertes, si no lo son entonces merecen morir!" grito enojado Karan.

-"Suficiente….ya me harte de ti….voy a romper ese patético orgullo tuyo" dijo Chronos, invocando su lanza y clavándola en el piso y luego sacándose su guante dorado derecho, mientras se preparaba darle una paliza al centauro.

-"¡Jajajaja! Muy bien, acabare contigo y así demostrare que eres una farsa…."

No molestándose en ponerse en iguales condiciones, el jefe cargo contra el Titán blandiendo un martillo de guerra muy grande, llegando cerca a él preparo el golpe con su arma y Chronos solo lanzo un puñetazo que choco con la cabeza del martillo. Para gran sorpresa de todos los presentes salvo por Durotan, el martillo se hizo pedazos sin ninguna resistencia, luego el Titán lanzo un puñetazo al pecho del centauro dejándolo sin aire y para finalizarlo lo agarro de su parte caballo, cargándolo como si no pesara nada y lo arrojara a un de las casas cercanas. Con el jefe derrotado, Chronos miro a los demás machos alrededor de él, su mirada fue una advertencia más que clara de que les pasaría lo mismo si trataban de atacarlo.

-"Yo no vine a obligarlos a pelear conmigo, así que si van a seguir a este idiota pueden quedarse. Pero me llevare conmigo aquellos que deseen pelear para proteger su libertad y el futuro de su familia, vengan nos vamos de aquí"

Con esas últimas palabras Chronos y Durotan caminaron en dirección a la salida, Sarafín no espero y también dio órdenes a los demás que seguirían al Titán que prepararan las cosas para partir de inmediato, los hombres hubieran hecho algo al respecto, pero tenía mucho miedo de terminar como el jefe. Al final se fue gran parte de la población, solo se quedaron los adultos y jóvenes leales al jefe.

Después de salir del territorio, Chronos miro atrás para ver a los que decidieron seguirlo, realmente habían muy pocos machos jóvenes en el grupo, la mayoría eran mujeres e infantes. Él dio un suspiro de molestia, luego miro a Durotan que estaba junto a él.

-"Amigo creo que cerca de estos lugares está el territorio de los minotauros ¿no?"

-"Si es cierto, espero que los problemas entre los bandos de la raza hayan terminado, o tendrás que hacer algo diferente a lo que hiciste antes"

-"¿Qué podría ser eso?"

-"Bueno las hembras minotauros solo obedecen a los machos, si estos demuestran su fuerza, debido a que la población de machos y hembras de 1 a 8. Un solo macho puede tener al menos 10 mujeres minotauros para él mismo, esto provoco que hubiera abuso de parte de ellos sobre ellas, por eso se revelaron. Sin embargo estoy seguro que al final la Reina Excellia fácil habrá ganado el liderazgo, tendrás que derrotarla para asegurar que se una a ti….."

-"Disculpe Chronos-dono….." pregunto Sarafín, tratando de entrar en la conversación.

-"¿Qué pasa Lady Sarafín?"

-"Solo Sarafín está bien. Por otro lado, quisiera saber ¿Quién es su amigo aquí presente? Y que me confirme si es cierto que va a buscar la ayuda de los minotauros"

-"Bueno. Primero, él es Durotan, líder del clan Lobo Gelido, es parte de la alianza por recomendación mia; y en cuanto a lo segundo, si es cierto voy a intentar formar un alianza con los minotauros"

-"Ya veo, me disculpo si soné muy ofensiva. Respecto a lo de formar la alianza con ellos, puedo confirmarles que Excellia ya está a la cabeza de su pueblo, así que al menos no tendrás que lidiar con el antiguo jefe" dijo la líder centauro.

-"Entonces hablare con la reina para formar el pacto….tenemos que darnos prisa, Vault y sus fuerzas no tardaran en dar su primer golpe ¿Qué harás tu Durotan?" pregunto el Titán.

-"Iré con mi pueblo para ver cómo va las cosas, estaré esperando te a ti y los nuevos aliados que traigas contigo. Además de poder recibir las noticias de los movimientos de este tal Vault y su grupo"

-"Muy bien, iré en cuanto haya logrado convencer a la reina Excellia y su pueblo"

Dicho eso el Orco subió a su lobo y se fue en dirección a Ken, Chronos se quedo junto a Sarafín y Centorea, pensando por un momento pensó que debería mandar a las centauros a Ken también.

-"Sarafín creo que deberían ir a Ken para poder mantener a salvo a tu pueblo, yo puedo ir solo a hablar con la reina"

En lo personal tanto Sarafíin como Centorea no querían separarse de él. Primero que nada Centorea había crecido siendo inspirada por las historias de los grandes logros del Titán de Eostia, y esperaba un día encontrarse con él y poder jurar su lealtad para poder pelear a su lado, así que quería aprovechar para poder conocerlo mejor; en caso de Sarafín….bueno después de ver la soberna paliza que le dio al idiota que tenia por marido, ya de por si tenía una buena impresión de él, y después de escucharlo hablar con honesta preocupación por todo su pueblo….poco a poco se sintió más atraída afectivamente al Titán. Por eso no quería dejarlo ir solo a ver a Excellia, la reina minotauro era una mujer bien conocida por su gran belleza….y por ser muy directa cuando algo atrae su atención, fácilmente podría decidir tomar al Titán como su rey. Así que por eso las dos no se alejarían de su lado estas, por eso ya estaban preparadas.

-"En ese caso ¡Shaia!" llamo la líder.

-"¡Ha!" dijo una centauro llegando junto con su lanza de justas en mano.

La mujer de pelo rubio largo y suelto con las puntas en rizos y ojos color ambar, su cuerpo era musculoso per femenino con busto copa J, y su parte de caballo pese a estar cubierta se notaba su pelaje blanco, diferente al de Sarafín y Centorea que era café. Su parte inferior llevaba armadura pesada incluso en sus cuatro patas, también llevaba armadura completa en los brazos y hombreras medio grandes, pero solo llevaba una brazier acorazado en la parte superior del cuerpo. Era bien alta en comparación a Centorea, por unos centímetros.

-"Shaia llévate a los demás a Ken, mi hija y yo acompañaremos a Chronos-dono a ver a la reina Excellia" ordeno Sarafín.

-"¡H-Hai!" dijo Shaia rápidamente.

-"En ese caso, toma esto….preséntaselo a los guardias de las puertas, y los dejaran entrar, si hay algún problema con algunos nobles o algo así, has llamar a mi grupo de batalla "Los Titán Corps" o Celestine en persona y dile que yo las envío"

-"Ah…. ¡Hai! Haré lo que me dijo Chronos-sama" dijo la centauro, algo ruborizada de poder sostener la mano de su más grande ídolo.

Con sus órdenes dadas, Sarafín miro a su pueblo ir en dirección a Ken guiadas por Shaia, los 3 los siguieron con la mirada hasta que ya no podían verlos. Después de eso comenzaron su viaje al territorio de los minotauros, caminando a paso lento pero seguro, el silencio entre los 3 era muy molesto pero no sabían cómo empezar la conversación.

-"A-Ano Chronos-dono…. ¿Qué pude decirnos de la nueva amenaza del bosque del Norte?" pregunto Centorea esperando empezar la conversación.

-"Fueron un grupo de mercenarios contratados durante la guerra contra Olga Discordia y sus legiones de demonios, por cierto Olga es ahora una aliada de los Siete Escudos también…."

-"¡¿QUÉ?! Pero ¿no se suponía que ella seria…." Iba terminar Centorea.

-"En la guerra, Centorea, no existen los términos bueno a o malo, mucho menos la justicia. Solo están el victoriosos….y el derrotado, por supuesto solo el primero al final tiene el derecho de qué hacer con el último. Así que no creas que la guerra es algo bueno, mucho menos que trae gloria a los que pelean en ella, al final solo trae muerte y desolación, por eso ahora que tenemos una nueva amenaza y posiblemente la última, si tenemos suerte, entonces debemos aprovechar esto para poder unirnos contra un solo enemigo y finalmente disfrutar de una paz duradera" dijo él.

-"¿No es mejor una paz eterna, Chronos-dono?" pregunto Sarafín.

-"Lamentablemente Lady Sarafín, nada en este mundo es eterno. Un periodo de guerra acaba y empieza uno de paz, luego este termina y empieza otra guerra, es un ciclo normal en todo momento de la historia, solo podemos tratar de alargar ese periodo de paz, mientras nos preparamos para enfrentar la guerra que sigue" las dos mujeres asintieron a esto, Centorea más apenada por no entender todo eso antes, mostrando que aún le faltaba experiencia.

-"Ahora respecto al enemigo. Son mercenarios que no se molestan siquiera en portar armadura y prefieren confiar en sus números y la suerte, pero quien los lidera no es un estúpido, y sabe cómo sacar provecho a todo incluso de alianzas con monstruos del Norte. Su nombre es Vault" anuncio él sorprendiendo a las dos.

-"Él supuesto héroe de guerra humano ¿es nuestro nuevo enemigo?" dijo sorprendida Centorea.

-"Es algo inesperado" comento Sarafín.

-"Si incluso yo respetaba un poco a ese hombre, pero cuando él y su grupo me acompañaron a capturar a Olga. Después de que yo hable con la reina, él se presento con sus mercenarios y un grupo de monstruos. Clamando que la sociedad estaba mal y todo es culpa de que las mujeres están al poder, por eso ahora quiere derrotar a los escudos y dominar toda Eostia, convirtiendo a las mujeres en nada más que esclavas de los deseos de los hombres y monstruos que se aliaron a él" con todo eso dicho, las 2 mujeres entendieron la situación mientras pensaban en lo repugnante que resulto ser ese hombre en verdad.

Después de tanto caminar llegaron a las tierras de los minotauros, era un prado cerca de una gran montaña, solo se podían ver casas de piedra y algunas de madera,, a las justas solo unas barricadas de madera y nada más. En ciertos puntos había vigilantes de los límites del pueblo, entre ellos estaban más mujeres que hombres y todas ellas estaban bien desarrolladas físicamente, con musculo visible en brazos y abdomen pero aún así sus figuras eran femeninas en especial por sus prominentes delanteras, fácilmente más grandes que las de Sarafín y Centorea y otras de las centauros del pueblo, a excepción de las nodrizas.

Fue una de las vigías la que los avisto. La minotauro era alta de 2.31 m y musculosa, con cabello blanco y negro largo en una cola de caballo, cuernos a los lados, orejas de vaca y un rostro humano normal, ojos café con unas machas negras debajo de cada ojo, viste en su parte superior hombreras y un overol con tirantes que cubrían sus impresionantes pechos copa Q, en la parte de abajo encima del overol tenía unos protectores de cintura y muslos, dejando al descubierto sus patas con cascos como una vaca y en la parte de atrás salía una cola de vaca negra u blanca a nivel de la cintura. Portando una hacha de batalla muy grande, al igual que algunas de las otras, otros tenían mazos de espinas grandes. Entre ellas había una que se parecía a la primera antes mencionada con tez morena pero su pelo en la parte trasera era marrón en vez de negro, solo de 2.20 m de alto y un busto copa L, la chica parecía tener una expresión estoica pero se noto un leve rubor en sus mejillas al ver a Chronos.

-"Cathyl ¿Quiénes son ellos?" pregunto la de pelo blanco y marrón a la de pelo blanco y negros.

-"No lo sé Cara, hay que avisar a la reina Excellia" respondió ella.

-"Yo voy ustedes recíbanlos" dijo otra minotauro.

Esta tenía un bivirí negro con la parte superior de su overol de cuerpo completo atado en su cintura, mostrando su abdomen bien tonificado pero femenino, era igual a la llamada Cathyl incluso con un él mismo busto copa Q, pero se notaba que era unos centímetros más grande (2.33 m de alto).

-"Muy bien Cathia, esperaremos aquí las ordenes de Excellia-sama" dijo Cathyl.

Entrando al pueblo justo entonces llegaban Chronos y las dos centauros, algunos de los machos vigías se pusieron al frente y prepararon sus armas. Hasta que los 3 llegaron, fue cuando Cathyl hablo.

-"¡Alto! Identifíquense ¿Quiénes son y que buscan aquí?"

-"Tranquila guerrera, venimos a proponer una pacto de alianza. Yo soy Sarafín, líder de los centauros, vienen conmigo mi hija Centorea y además el Gran Chronos sirviente de Celestine Lucullus y nombrado Guardián de Eostia…." Anuncio la mujer.

-"El Titán….de la diosa…." Dijo Cara observando a Chronos con un rubor aún más pronunciado de verlo de cerca.

-"Vaya esto es muy inesperado, los dejaría pasar pero hasta que las órdenes de la reina no lleguen esperaran aquí" dijo Cathyl firme a pesar de estar un poco sorprendida de poder conocer en persona al más famoso héroe de guerra en las tierras de Serenusu.

Justo entonces llego Cathia, la cual rápidamente anuncio las noticias.

-"Visitantes, la reina Excellia les permite la entrada y desea hablar con uno de ustedes" anuncia ella.

-"Muy bien, llévanos ante ella y yo hablare personalmente" dijo Chronos.

Asintiendo el grupo fue escoltado por Cathyl, Cara y Cathia. Igual que en el pueblo de los centauros, muchos se quedaron viendo a los recién llegados, en especial las mujeres no quitaban la vista de encima a Chronos, esto molestaba a Sarafín y un poco a Centorea. Algo interesante de notar en este pueblo, era elhecho de que habían granjas, además de herrerías y escuelas, habían muchas mujeres minotauros con atuendo de granjero y al parecer ellas mismas parecían extraer su leche con la ayuda de los machos, esto explicaría porque las pocas cosas que se intercambian con ellos es justamente leche de buena calidad. Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a una enorme edificación a modo de estadio o algo así, se abrieron las puertas para que entraran y siguieron andando, hasta llegar al medio de una arena circular donde había muchos guerreros y guerreras minotauro.

Todos estaban bien armados y estaban alrededor de un grupo de tres mujeres Minotauros, algo que Chronos noto es que habían diferentes tipos de minotauros algunos tenían más partes humanas que de toro y estas tres en especial tenían esas características. Aparte de ser un poco más grandes que Chronos, solo contaban con cuernos y cola de vaca, se miraban muy humanas por su cuerpo.

-"Ya llegaste….oh gran y poderoso Titán de Eostia" llamo la mujer de en medio de las tres.

Era una hermosa mujer de piel morena y contextura femenina pero musculosa, ojos marrones y pelo rojo cobrizo largo hasta la cintura, sus labios tenían labial amarillo con marcas tribales a modo de franjas rojos rodeando sus muslos y una marca roja de un redondo con una semi circunferencia encima (igual al símbolo de Tauro). Vistiendo con telas blancas en enla parte superior en forma de un top de tirantes abierto para mostrar el escote de su delantera copa Q+, con unos adornos de oro en los brazos que sostiene unas mangas blancas anchas sobre sus antebrazos, un cinturón dorado con dos telas adelante y atrás que cubrían su tanga roja bajo esto y finalmente unas sandalias doradas de tacón alto en los pies, lo cuales eran humanos, junto a eso estaba su cola de vaca de pelaje rojo en su cintura y sus cuernos de color marrón hacia arriba y su tiara dorada real en la cabeza . Había un hacha grande con una hoja grande de un lado y una hoja pequeña en el otro lado con un cráneo de demonio al medio, de mango largo.

-"¿Es él madre? el más fiel guerrero de Celestine Lucullus, como esa adivina dijo" pregunto la chica del lado derecho.

Ella tenía ojos color amarillo claro, el pelo color blanco largo hasta la espalda con dos mechones rizados a los lados y apoyados en su pecho y cuernos color amarillo claro apuntando hacia adelante, de piel morena y una figura delgada y muy atractiva con busto copa Q. su atuendo era lo que parecía un vestido de tela al estilo griego, con los bordes de la falda hasta la mitad de los muslos, de color rojo en patrón de llamas y un cinturón plateado con una hebilla dorada colgante al medio, y unas sandalias doradas igual que su madre. Parecía tener un libro en sus manos, tal vez estaba instruida en artes mágicas.

-"No te animes tanto Adellia, mamá debe decidir si realmente vale formar una alianza"

Dijo la otra de la izquierda. Tenía ojos amarillos y el pelo rojo carmesí oscuro hasta la espalda superior atado en coletas y también con dos rizos a los lados y al frente, sus cuernos eran negros crecían hacía adelante y arriba como un carnero pero no en espiral, con un cuerpo delgado y muy femenino, con busto copa Q también. Vestía un atuendo más revelador con lo que parecía un vestido negro con partes rojo oscuro corto a modo de corcet en la cintura y cubriendo sus grandes pechos, y una semi falda solo en la parte trasera, al frente terminaba como un traje de baño y las sandalias de tacón eran de color negro. Se podía ver unas espadas medianas de empuñadura y mango negro.

-"Suficiente Adellia, Grinelda….Ahora gran guerrero de Celestine….estoy en lo correcto si intuyo que vienes a pedirnos ayuda, a mi pueblo….y a mí…. ¿verdad?"

-"Si así es….aunque ¿a qué se refería su hija con lo que dijo la adivina?"

-"Eso no viene al caso en este momento, pero si insistes en saber te lo diré una vez todo esto termine. Así que deseas formar un pacto con los minotauros, yo estaría más que dispuesta a aceptar….pero solo si tú aceptas 2 condiciones…."

-"¿Cuáles….son?" dijo Chronos, mientras Sarafín y su hija esperaba no fuera nada extremo.

-"El primero es, que de ahora en más tú serás nuestro….tanto de mí como de las demás mujeres del pueblo…." Esto sorprendió a las dos centauros.

-"¿En….qué sentido….seré de ustedes?"

-"Significa que serás nuestro jefe de tribu, nuestro líder y tendrás que atender a todas nosotras….en especial en la época de apareamiento…." Dijo ella con una sonrisa picara, compartida por algunas de las mujeres que estaban en la muchedumbre, otras solo se ruborizaban.

-"¿E-Es….en serio?" pregunto él.

-"Es importante para nosotras, nos liberamos de la opresión de nuestro antigua jefe porque decidimos ser nosotras quienes eligiéramos una pareja por voluntad propia. A nosotras nos atrae el poder, y cuando escuchamos de tus hazañas, tanto yo, mis hijas y muchas de las mujeres del pueblo….estábamos más que interesadas en ti como potencial pareja. Esta es la condición más importante para formar la alianza, muchas tal vez no estén interesadas en ti….pero al menos queremos tener la seguridad de que estaremos bajo tu protección, nosotras no estamos formando esta alianza con Celestine, sino contigo Titán Chronos"

Esto ciertamente seria un problema, pero será esto algo bueno en parte, al menos asegurara a los minotauros de su lado. Solo quedaba esperar que Celestine aprobara esto, además aún faltaba la segunda condición.

-"Hhhhaaaaa….está bien, acepto esa condición ¿Cuál es la siguiente?"

-"Excelente, la siguiente condición….es que después de la guerra, tengamos un tierra propia por supuesto contigo como nuestro jefe"

-"Eso está bien supongo, yo pienso retirarme a vivir una vida pacífica….tal vez ponga un granja en alguna parte, pueden vivir conmigo"

-"Con eso basta, acepto formar la alianza contigo, arreglare las cosas para poder irnos contigo a Ken…."

Justo entonces algo inesperado paso, de la nada una de las casas cercanas colapso y de entre el humo apareció un grupo de minotauros machos armados, por su aspecto y acciones. Realmente no parecían ser del grupo de Excellia, en vez de eso estaba un minotauro gigante de al menos 7.75 m de alto, con pelo color negro en sus piernas de toro, en hombros y en sus brazos, con cuerno de color marfil dorado apuntando hacia adelante. Su rostro humano de tez morena y ojos rojos llenos de rabia. con una enorme espada y un hacha de guerra, llevaba armadura gruesa en el pecho y cintura, también en brazos. Muchos de los presentes no dudaron en tomara armas para defenderse del grupo, incluso Excellia se preparo cambiando su atuendo a uno de guerrera bárbara, con un top de piel marrón oscuro ajustado a su pecho felizmente lo suficientemente amplio para cubrir bien sus pechos pero dejando escote, una tanga de piel amplia pero dejando ver bien su gran derriere y torneados muslos, ahora llevaba armadura en antebrazos y unas botas marrones largas hasta la rodilla acorazadas al frente. Tomando su hacha y apoyándola en su hombro derecho, mientras miraba con molestia al supuesto líder.

-"Realmente tenías que molestar esta momento, después de ser derrotado, antiguo jefe Voldar…."

-"¡Silencio Excellia! Esta farsa termina ahora, tomare el control de todo y una vez más solo los fuertes tendremos derecho sobre todos los demás…." Dijo el tal Voldar en furia listo para pelear.

Antes de poder empezar la pelea, Chronos se puso al medio de ambos y golpeo fuertemente el piso con su guante derecho, muchos de los minotauros del lado de Voldar retrocedieron asustados pero el líder se mantuvo cruzando sus armas para defenderse por si acaso. El Titán se incorporo y miro con seriedad al antiguo líder, después de un tiempo al hablo claramente.

-"No me importa quién eres, con solo ver tus ojos pudo deducir que eres igual al idiota de Karan, ya tuve suficiente con lidiar con él para molestarme contigo. Así que lárgate de aquí, Excellia y su gente se viene conmigo a Ken, para enfrentar a la nueva amenaza de Eostia…."

-"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!...así que tú eres el famoso Chronos, bien acabare contigo y demostrare ser el más fuerte en toda Eostia…."

Después de decir eso se lanzo a pelear con él, pero la verdad el Titán fácilmente bloqueaba sus poderosos ataques sin mostrar esfuerzo alguno, esto solo enojaba más a Voldar quien siguió atacando sin lograr lastimar o cortar siquiera un pelo del cabello de su adversario. Chronos bloqueaba sus ataques con su lanza, se podía ver que era un buen guerrero, pero al final era solo un bruto más, cansado de esta absurda pelea y viendo que no se detendría a menos que él lo obligara, decidió terminar esto de una vez.

Con un swing horizontal de su lanza, hizo pedazos la espada en la mano derecha de Voldar, luego levanto su lanza e hizo un corte de arriba abajo contra el jefe minotauro. Este respondió levantando su hacha para protegeré, pero el filo de la punta de la lanza fácilmente corto el arma….junto con el brazo izquierdo del minotauro a nivel de la mitad del brazo. Voldar cayó de rodillas mientras sostenía la parte donde debería estar su brazo, no gritando de dolor pero si apretando los dientes, levantando una mirada llena de odia al Titán….una que después se convertiría en miedo al sentir la aplastante aura de poder de Chronos, el titán apoyo su lanza en su hombro izquierdo y luego se volteo no sin antes decir unas palabras.

-"Excellia es la única aquí que lidera como se debe, tú por otro lado solo buscas mostrar tu poder, no te importa nada más que eso y no dudaras en abandonar a los miembros débiles….no eres digno de ser jefe, mucho menos eres el más fuerte. Sin embargo no tengo razones para matarte, lárgate de aquí, llévate a quienes te sigan y no vuelvas a aparecer frente a ella o a mí….de lo contrario….la próxima vez tu cabeza será la que caerá al piso"

-"Aaahh….hhaaa *jadeo* esto no ha….t-terminado….Yo tendré mi ven-venganza….cuídate…las espaldas….Titán…." dijo Voldar mientras dos de sus camaradas lo levantaban apoyándolo en sus hombros, retirándose todos sus seguidores junto a su líder.

Todos vieron a los renegados escapar, no les quitaron la vista hasta que los perdieron de vista en el bosque, Chronos camino hasta llegar con las 2 centauros. Excellia dio la orden para que todo el pueblo se preparara para viajar a Ken, a pesar de ser ya de noche.

Ya en el camino a la ciudad, Chronos iba al frente junto a las líderes de las dos razas y sus hijas, nadie decía nada y el silencio molestaba a todos menos a Excellia, pero ella fue quien inicio la conversación.

-"¿Por qué no mataste a Voldar? Es muy probable que se encuentre con el grupo de Kuroinu y decida aliarse con ellos, podrías ahorrarte la molestia de enfrentarte a él de nuevo"

-"Si eso llega a pasar, entonces lo matare en ese momento….a personas como él, les llega la muerte más rápido de lo normal….no es bueno apresurar las cosas"

-"Si tu lo dices…."

Siguieron caminando sin decir nada más, el viaje fue largo pero al final llegaron a Ken en la mañana del siguiente día, en las puertas los esperaban Celestine junto a Origa y 3 más que eran Grace Campbell, Anna Florence y también Shaia. Por lo que se podía ver, al parecer Grace tenía una expresión de molestia en el rostro, Anna estaba cerca a su amiga con los ojos cerrados pero aún así se podía ver bien la mueca de molestia en su rostro. Llegando junto al gran grupo frente a las 4, casi todo el grupo se arrodillo ante la encarnación de la diosa, salvo por Chronos y Excellia, Celestine se acerco para darles la bienvenida.

-"Bienvenido Chronos, veo que lograste traer contigo a los minotauros también, los centauros ya están ubicados en las tierras al sur de Ken donde hay un poblado abandonado, dijeron que podían habitar ahí y empezar a asentarse. Los minotauros pueden ir también, el pueblo es lo suficientemente grande para ellos también" dijo la Alta Elfa.

-"Por otro lado….tenemos noticas de Vault y Kuroinu…." Dijo seriamente Olga después del saludo de Celestine.

-"¿En serio?...infórmame por favor, Olga" dijo Chronos mientras recibía un abrazo de parte de Grace, para gran envidia de las mujeres que observaban esto (osea: Celestine, Olga, Sarafín, Cerea, Excellia, sus hijas y otras minotauros más).

-"Al parecer decidió empezar su avance y está atacando la ciudad de Feoh….el ataque empezara en la mañana del siguiente día" dijo la reina de los elfos ocscuros.

-"Es cierto, Claudia acaba de partir junto a un batallón de 18 500 soldados para brindar apoyo. Según los exploradores, la fuerza enemiga es de 37 800 contando tanto hombres como monstruos, y las fuerzas de Feoh son de 24 200 pero no sabemos cómo atacaran…." Dijo la diosa encarnada con preocupación.

-"En ese caso, yo iré inmediatamente a apoyar….acabaremos con el primer intento de conquista de Vault" dijo el Titán separándose de Grace.

-"¡Espere por favor Chronos-sama! ¡Yo deseo poder acompañarlo a la batalla!" hablo rápidamente Cerea.

-"Hija mía ¿Realmente quieres ir? Esto será muy diferente a las escaramuzas contra otros invasores que enfrentamos antes" dijo Sarafín a su hija.

-"Esta bien madre, tengo que ir acostumbrándome a eso, ahora somos parte de esta guerra…."

-"En ese caso, ve tu también Shaia" dijo la líder a la centauro guerrera.

-"¡Hai!"

-"Nosotras también queremos ir" dijo Cathyl con su hacha de batalla levantando su mano, a su lado estaba Cathia con su martillo de guerra en manos.

-"Muy bien, vayan con él chicas, demuestren la fuerza de nuestra raza" dijo Excellia.

-"Muy bien entonces serán 2 centauros y 2 minotauros, pero deberían venir más ¡Titán Corps reúnanse!"

Llamando fuertemente desde su posición fuera de los muros de Ken, las puertas se abrieron y un gran grupo de 28 000 "Titán Corps" salieron, reuniéndose frente al Titán. Mirándolos por un momento, dio sus órdenes con voz firme.

-"¡Escuchen! Ahora mismo voy a ir a ayudar en la defensa de la cuidad de Feoh, de todos ustedes llevare conmigo: 100 soldados rasos y 2 comandantes, 25 tiradoras y 25 magas de sanción y apoyo mágico. El resto de quedara y defenderá la ciudad hasta mi regreso, vamos a mostrarle a Vault y sus hombres, así como también a los monstruos que se aliaron con él, que Serenusu jamás será gobernada ni convertida en un retorcido imperio por un desgraciado como él. Espero todos estén listos para demostrar su valor y fuerza a esos perros ¡¿Están listos?!"

-"¡OOOOHHHHHH!" gritaron fuertemente los guerreros.

Organizándose rápidamente, los 152 soldados de los "Titán Corps" se formaron frente a Chronos, y los restantes entraron a la ciudad para reforzar las defensas, con su grupo listo el Titán se volteo a ver a las elfas y las líderes Sarafín y Excellia, dando una reverencia.

-"Me voy ahora mismo, volveré una vez hayamos acabado con el enemigo"

-"Ten cuidado Sir Chronos, estaremos esperando su regreso" dijo Celestine con su mano izquierda en su pecho derecho.

Con esa respuesta partieron, Chronos comenzó a correr rápidamente en dirección a Feoh, seguido de las 2 centauros, las 2 minotauros y sus soldados. Con su entrenamiento ganaron gran resistencia así que a fácilmente podía seguirle el paso a las centauros, pero aún así Chronos iba muy adelantados a todos los demás, a su paso llegarían a las afueras de Feoh al medio día, reuniéndose con Claudia para poder planearla defensa.

 **Bueno aquí lo dejo por ahora, sí que seme va a complicar las cosas ahora que estoy en clases, no podre actualizar muy seguido pues estaré avanzando lentamente con la escritura. Además pienso empezar con mi nuevo (y posiblemente último) proyecto, el crossover de Brave Frontier y The Irregular at Magic School (Mahouka no Rettosei), después de publicarlo seguiré con nivelarlos con las demás historias, o avanzare con las otras, según ustedes digan en sus comentarios. Si no hay comentarios, haré el capítulo dos de "El Overlord y La Hija del Rey Demonio" y el de la nueva historia.**

 **Para el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, será la batalla de Feoh, con la traición de Beasley y todo lo demás. Por cierto me dijeron en los últimos comentarios que debería terminar con al menos una de mis historias, de hecho la que más fácil llegara a finalizar será la de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure y Kuroinu, seguro muchos querrán esto, en especial gracias al nuevo capítulo de "El Sombrero de Paja en Eostia" ya tengo una idea de que escribir para el siguiente capítulo. Avanzare con eso una vez publique mi nueva historia.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chronos, Titán Guardián de Eostia**

 **Bueno empezamos con el capítulo nuevo, me demore mucho porque mande mi laptop a mantenimiento, recién anteayer en la tarde la recogí. Por eso me tomé demasiado tiempo, y justo ahora empecé escribir el capítulo, lo bueno es que me dio tiempo para pensar como empezaría.**

 **Mis compañeros Jefferson y OMEGA SANCTION (Code Geass Zero), me aconsejaron poner un flashback donde muestre como hicieron el titán y Celestine para convencer a Misery de brindarles su apoyo. Lo cual me parece una buena idea, tal ve lo pondré al principio para luego pasar a la liberación de Feoh a manos de Chronis, Claudia y los Titan Corps.**

 **Bueno empecemos de una vez, si algo falta lo pondré al final, además….pienso poner un Omake, de Chronos en el mundo de Koihime Musou, aliado a Son go, ayudando a Sonken Bundai y su familia en su conquista de China. Esto porque yo tenía la idea de usar a Ultor de Brave Frontier para hacer una historia con él en ese mundo, tal después de terminar al menos 3 de mis historias.**

 **Como sea empecemos de una vez. No soy dueño de nada, incluso mi personaje OC tiene dueño, solo me pertenece la idea para la historia.**

"conversación normal"

'pensamientos'

(Información extra y otras cosas)

 **Capítulo 5.- Salvando a Feoh y la traición de Beasley, Castigo al traidor y la promesa de un "cambio"…y unos recuerdos.**

El viaje fue largo y algo problemático, el ataque a Feoh al parecer era el primer paso de los planes de Vault, y no quería la intromisión del Titán….lástima que subestimara tanto el poder del "Guardián de Eostia". Si bien una fuerza de 5000 mercenarios y 2000 monstruos era algo de temer, Chronos y sus guerreros ya lidiaron con números como esos, saliendo victoriosos y formando leyendas de esas batallas….así que al final fueron derrotados y unos pocos capturados para interrogarlos para obtener más información de los siguientes planes de Kuroinu.

Fue algo inesperado que solo algunos estuvieran más que dispuestos a hablar, para salvar su pellejo, pero más fue la sorpresa cuando otros no solo se negaron sino que además mataron a los soplones y se suicidaron. La información que lograron recabar no era nada bueno, fuera de que el bastardo de Vault buscaba someter a todo el continente y sobretodo poner de símbolo de su "Nación del Servicio", a las princesas y elfas oscuras violadas. Se descubrió que habían estado cementando los inicios de esta revolución ya algo anticipado, en especial contando con posibles traidores dentro de los nobles y otros miembros en diferentes ciudades, al final…..Chronos sabía que esto podría dar un punto de ventaja a las fuerzas invasoras.

- _'Celestine debe enterarse de esto, la piedra mágica que Misery me dio podrá servirme para comunicárselo….el mensaje solo deberá recibirlo las princesas o cualquier mujer de confianza, o algún guerrero de los Titán Corps….debido a esto será muy difícil confiar en los hombres….'_ Pensó el titán.

Habiendo acampado a unos 2 kilómetros de llegar a Feoh, ya era de noche así que descansaría para reponer fuerzas y estar listos para la batalla.

-"Chronos-san esta información realmente es terrible ¿Cómo es posible que hayan quienes cooperan con Vault y su gente?" pregunto Claudia.

-"Es algo de esperarse la verdad Claudia, los humanos son muy egoístas y ambiciosos, es parte de su naturaleza….y no cambiara. Por supuesto que hay algunas excepcione, pero no muchos, ahora solo debemos concentrarnos en Feoh además de informar a Celestine de esto para que puedo tener cuidado de posibles traidores en Ken, también las demás princesas deben saberlo….si es preferible que sea una mujer a que entregue el mensaje"

-"Tiene razón, las tropas se agotaron un poco pero no sufrimos bajas felizmente, no era menos de esperar de los Titan Corps….ahora ¿Cómo enviaremos el mensaje?"

Chronos saco de un bolso café en su cintura, una gema color purpura pentagonal, el cual tenía la huella labial en rojo de unos labios femeninos, la guerrera miro algo curiosa y….molesta el objeto que él tenía en su posesión.

-"¿Qué es eso?...y ¿Por qué tiene una huella de un beso en el centro?"

-"Es un regalo de Misery, la conoces ¿no?"

-"La suprema maga de la corte de Celestine-sama, dicen que es la hechicera más fuerte de los Altos Elfos…."

-"Exacto, ella es la encargada de los avances de magia en nuestro grupo, fue quien creo las barreras mágicas de protección contra demonios en las iglesias, además de otros artefactos mágicos. Esta piedra es uno de las nuevas creaciones, sirven para comunicarse mágicamente con terminales mágicas, y como ella las desarrollo se conectan directamente a su cetro, me la dio para poder mantenerla informada de cualquier cosa"

-"¿Y por qué esta con un…?"

-"Eso es un hechizo especial, para que la gema jamás la perdiera. Al menos eso dijo ella"

Chronos activo la gema la cual proyecto una luz purpura, dejando ver después de unos segundos la voluptuosa figura de Misery, la cual ahora parecía vestir una bata de dormir de tela negra….la cual era lo suficientemente transparente para dejar ver sus pezones erectos. La mujer miro con mucha felicidad y lujuria a Chronos, no molestándole que Claudia estuviera presente también.

-"Ara Chronos-kun, me alegra que probaras la gema de comunicación, justo me iba a dormir pero si necesitas algo solo pídemelo….con esta llamada y el poder verte antes de dormir….Aaahhhh seguro tendré un magnifico sueño donde me haces tu mujer….sin darme tiempo de descansar o-"

-"¡*AHEM*! Misery-san estamos llamándole para entregar un mensaje"

Corto Claudia las palabras de la maga, mientras calmaba sus celos y controlaba su creciente excitación de poder tener sexo con el titán….para restregárselo en la cara a la "bruja" frente e ella.

-"Oh….ya veo, Claudia debes aprovechar y que Chronos te lleve a la cama para que se pasen esos celos. Como sea ¿Cuál es el mensaje que me quieren dar?" dijo ella secándole un tic de molestia a la guardiana celestial.

-"Durante nuestro viaje para ayudar a Feoh, un gran grupo de mercenarios de Kuroinu y monstruos nos enfrentaron, tal vez para ganar tiempo u otra cosa. Aun así no fueron problema y logramos capturar a algunos para interrogación, la mayoría se suicidaron, no sin antes matar a lo que nos dieron respuestas. Sin embargo la información que obtuvimos es preocupante….es posible que hayan traidores algunas de la ciudades fortaleza….o en las familias nobles en Ken y Thorn"

-"Ya veo….parece que el enemigo está más cerca de lo que creemos, le avisare a Celestine, Olga y las demás princesas. Por de casualidad ¿No dieron nombres de los posibles traidores?" dijo Misery con seriedad.

-"Lamentablemente no, yo tengo algunos en mente sin embargo. La casa Mandevile especialmente me parece la principal sospechosa"

Chronos estaba convencido de esto pues los Mandevile son muy famosos en los barrios bajos…como los más grandes comerciantes de esclavos, Celestine incluso con su autoridad no pudo detener los negocios sucios de los nobles, que gustaban de comprar esclavos…en especial para actividades sexuales, ese fue el origen de los problemas para empezar. Los nobles hacia los que querían, tratando a otros como querían y sin respetar a nadie…sobre todo con los elfos oscuros, tantas familias que perdieron sus hogares y fueron separadas, muchas mujeres se volvieron "objetos" de juegos, hombres forzados a trabajar o simplemente asesinados, y los niños…o morían en inanición o los dueños los adiestraban con maltrato o violación. El titán se dio la misión de acabar con esto, lo cual redujo considerablemente el número traficantes de esclavos, muchas bandas fueron detenidas y los integrantes…por lo mismo que sus "mercancías" pasaron…denigrados a simples esclavos para actividad obrera, unos pocos prefirieron la ejecución para escapar del tormento.

Sin embargo, el problema de los Mandevile logró escapar a las persecuciones del Titán de la Diosa, pero su adquisición de nueva mercancía se vio detenida y muchas ocasiones, a la cabeza de conducir estos asaltos a los esclavistas restantes estaban las dos nuevas protegidas de Chronos. Anna Florence y Grace Campbell, que fueron apuntadas con autorización del Titán y bendición de la diosa para hacer esto, lo cual enojo a los nobles en especial los Mandevile…pero todos se quedaron callados cuando él dio a conocer…las terribles consecuencias que todos sufrirían…si se atrevían a amenazar, atacar o tratar de detener las acciones de las dos elfas. Incluso la iglesia deseaba imponer su voluntad y hacer ver a la diosa que su "guardián" estaba tomándose demasiadas libertades, pero Celestine sabía que podía confiar en el juicio de su Titán y futuro padre de sus hijos. Rechazando sus palabras ella razono las acciones de Chronos y dejo más que en claro que sus acciones eran necesarias, muchos nobles no corruptos estuvieron de acuerdo, con las acciones tomadas contra los esclavistas además de que esto permitió dictar un decreto para conceder libertad gratuita a los esclavos comprados, se les dejaría libres y seria su decisión si quería seguir con sus dueños o vivir por su cuenta, muchos prefirieron hacer sus propias vidas, hubo casos incluso que mujeres (jóvenes y viudas) liberaron a sus esclavos…solo para casarse con ellos, muchas de ellas viudas con esclavos jóvenes (elfos oscuros, humanos y minotauros).

-"Entonces Chronos-sama…¿alguna razón especial por lo que esa gema tiene un beso grabado?" pregunto Claudia.

-"Un "detalle" de parte de Misery…desde hace buen tiempo ella es así conmigo, para molestia de Celestine y Nol-san" dijo el titán recordando a la otra Elder de los Altos Elfos.

Los dos caminaron dentro de la tienda a la parte donde dormirían, en camas separadas por supuesto, cada uno se sacaba las piezas de sus armaduras para poder dormir. Solo una tela separándolos de que pudieran verse semidesnudos, o desnuda en caso de Claudia, mientras seguían hablando.

-"Supongo que se conoce muy bien con la señorita Misery, para pasar el tiempo…¿podría contarme como paso eso?" dijo la mujer ahora con una bata blanca hasta las rodillas y mostrando algo de escote.

-"Supongo que sí puedo….ven, dormiremos más a gusto juntos" llamo Chronos con solo un pantalón negro suelto y el torso desnudo.

Ella algo ruborizada se metío debajo de las sabanas, él echado de espaldas y ella recostada con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y hombro izquierdo, el contacto poco a poco lleno sus cuerpos de calor. Un rato después, el titán empezó su historia.

-"Bueno para empezar la historia que tuve con Misery, es única…sabias incluso que, ella fue la primera matriarca de los elfos oscuros…antes que Olga"

-"¿Q-Q-Que? ¿Cómo es posible?"

-"En un principio, los elfos no estaban divididos en diferentes castas como ahora, todos eran iguales solo….de diferente color de piel o pelo nada más. Esto lo sé en especial porque yo viaje, por motivos diplomáticos, a las tierras de Kalimdor, donde están los elfos nocturnos. Los elfos sean diversificado mucho pero al final solo es por diferencias físicas que se separaron"

El titán recordaba muy bien ese día.

 **Flashback**

 _Después de que Celestine y Chronos derrocaran al consejo de ancianos y estos fueran ajusticiados, se procedió a reforzar la confianza del pueblo en su nueva líder, fuera de Firis y Lucie quien estuvieron de acuerdo en apoyarla. Celestine encontró a otras amigas que podrían ayudar, las Elders Nol y Misery._

 _-"Me alegra verla Nol-san" dijo Celestine a su amiga._

 _Pese a ser una de las más antiguas elfas de la comunidad, su aspecto la hacía ver como una niña de 13 años, de piel pálida rosácea, ojos verdes y pelo color rojo violeta hasta la cintura con unas colas gemelas a los lados, atadas con listones negros. Su vestimenta consistía en una gran gabardina roja con bordes dorados y una gran capucha, la gabardina estaba abierta en el pecho y la cintura, dejando ver que solo tenía una tela roja encima de los pezones de sus pechos copa AA y también en su feminidad, calzando unas botas de tacón bajo color rojo con bordes dorados, y sosteniendo un gran bastón con cristales amarillos de hojas saliendo de este._

 _-"No ha pasado tanto tiempo a verdad, pero ciertamente me alegro de ver que al fin vino el cambio que esperaba…contigo liderándonos podremos asegurar un mejor futuro….además"_

 _La pequeña miro al poderoso aliado de su amiga, el llamado "Titán", su figura musculosa pero bien definida, su pelo negro largo hasta el cuello y ojos color marrón. Su atuendo de guerrero y la lanza en sus manos, por no hablar su gran poder el cual mantenía oculto frente a ella. La pequeña asumió entonces su forma adulta verdadera, ahora a una estatura similar a la de Celestine, y con una delantera copa H o M, acercándose a Chronos y posando la palma de su mano derecha en el centro de su pecho, retirándola después un minuto._

 _-"Realmente es fascinante, no existe registro alguno de un ser como tu….Chronos ¿verdad? Eres el primero de tu raza, o al menos el primero que hemos visto en años, y yo he vivido mucho tiempo"_

 _-"Bueno…mi raza vive en el mundo llamado Titanis, estamos muy avanzados en tecnología y magia, en especial para viajar entre mundos. Sin embargo, últimamente nuestra sociedad tiene el mismo problema, corrupción en nuestros altos mandos, muchos de los ancianos de nuestro concejo quieren que los titanes dominen el universo. Yo quería dejar que eso pasara, y por eso me rebele y logre sellar los portales mágicos para evitar la invasión, ahora solo soy un traidor para toda mi raza….mi llegada a este mundo fue inesperada para mí, ni siquiera pensaba venir aquí, pero al ver cuantos problemas ayude a resolver…realmente fue el destino el que me trajo"_

 _-"Así parece….podrías incluso ayudar con nuestro problema de "natalidad", necesitamos tener muchos bebes, Celestine puede ser la primera"_

 _-"¡Nol-san, no diga eso tan a la ligera!" dijo la elfa rubia ruborizada._

 _-"Kukuku no deberías estar sorprendida, créeme que además de mí, más mujeres seguro buscaran estar cerca a tu guardián. Como sea, ya tienen mi apoyo, ahora deben ir a ver a Misery. Tenga cuidado con ella, seguro pedirá algo a cambio por su apoyo"_

 _-"¿Qué podría ser Nol-san?" preguntó Celestine._

 _-"Bueno….siéndote sincera, yo ya tenía un plan para asegurar la supervivencia de nuestra raza, si los ancianos del consejo hubieran seguido en el poder. Pensaba llevarme conmigo a todos los que pudiera de regreso a Alfhaeim….nuestra tierra natal. Esperaba llevarte a ti también, nuestra estancia en nuestro hogar seria prolongada por un tiempo, pero al final tendría que traer a un humano de otro mundo y así asegurar que podamos procrear. Pero ahora que Chronos-san se ha ofrecido a ayudarte, es posible que podamos cambiar todo a cómo debía ser….en especial el problema de los elfos oscuros"_

 _Celestine bajo la mirada triste al recordar lo que paso a su mejor amiga y a su gente por culpa del concejo y de los humanos codiciosos._

 _-"Misery fue la primera en llamarse matriarca de los elfos nocturnos, entreno a Olga para sucederla pues sabía que el concejo buscaría ponerle una "correa al cuello" amenazándolos. Cuando empezó los problemas de algunos elfos oscuros siendo esclavizados, Misery reclamo esto al consejo, y como estos no mostraron interés en ayudar dejo a Olga el castigo a los esclavistas. Como ya te habrás enterado antes, estos fueron torturados hasta la muerte….esto fue una razón suficiente para que el consejo quisiera incriminar y someter a los elfos oscuros, pero Misery se adelantó a ellos y a todos sus hijos a escapar, dándole a Olga todo el conocimiento que tenía para domar bestias oscuras y toda magia oscura que pudiera dominar….ese fue el momento que nuestro pueblo se dividió, te tomara mucho tiempo poder unirnos de nuevo" continuo la pelirroja._

 _-"Sé que será difícil, pero no me daré por vencida, todos volveremos a estar unidos….y esta vez tenemos a un fuerte guardián para protegernos" dijo la diosa encarnada tomando la mano del titán._

 _-"En ese caso ve de una vez a hablar con Misery, si la conozco bien estará esperándote en el "Gran Sauce Negro", seguro te estará esperando"_

 **Una Pausa del Flashback**

-"Entonces Misery-san ayuda a Olga a escapar, ella fue al Norte y estableció sus dominios para su gente, su gran capacidad mágica y lo que necesitaba para domar a los monstruos de esas tierras…."

-"Así es, fue un regalo de Misery para asegurar sus supervivencia. Veas como lo veas, todo al final es culpa de los humanos, aun así todavía teníamos esperanza en que todo pueda cambiar. Continuando con la historia, Celestine y yo fuimos a buscarla…."

 **Retomando el Flashback"**

 _Llegando a un enorme Sauce de tronco negro y hojas color verde oscuro, el cual fue alterado para ser un edificio por dentro…o más bien una librería, incluso había una chimenea bien ubicada para no quemar el árbol. Era una imagen única, aun con su mente poco asimilando los recuerdos como Titán, Chronos podía recordar su vida normal como humano….y algunas de las veces que sus amigos le invitaban a su casa del árbol._

 _-'Esto es otro nivel de lo que sería una "casa en el árbol"…'_

 _-"¿Algún problema Chronos-san?" preguntó Celestine._

 _-"Solo me sorprendió un poco, en Titanis a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido hacer una biblioteca, dentro de un árbol…a lo mucho una casa o un santuario"_

 _Sin perder más tiempo ambos llamaron a la puerta, un minuto después la puerta se abrió mágicamente, los 2 entraron y caminaron por los pasillos compuestos de raíces bien juntas. Las paredes de madera eran levemente gruesas y habían unas flores luminiscentes a modo de antorchas para alumbrar el camino, siguieron el camino hasta llegar a una sala de estar, donde estaba la chimenea junta a la cual estaba un sofá de tela roja de 4 patas pequeñas. En este se encontraba sentada una elfa de piel pálida y pelo rubio claro hasta la cintura, además de vestir su muy delgada ropa de baño y su capa, tenía un libro en sus manos escrito en elfico antiguo._

 _-"Así que finalmente vienes a mi Celestine….y tu nuevo guardián, el Titán. Aaahhh…hhhaaaa puedo sentir tu gran poder, es único y…excitante" dijo Misery levantándose y acercándose a Chronos y posando su mano derecha en su pectoral izquierdo._

 _-"Uuummm…mucho gusto señorita" dijo algo incómodo el titán._

 _-"M-M-Misery-san ¿podemos hablar por favor?" dijo Celestine algo molesta pero manteniendo la compostura._

 _La elfa bruja miro divertida como se molestaba la nueva encarnación de la diosa, sí decir nada movio su mano del pectoral del su nuevo objeto de interés y llamo a su bastón mágico, uno largo y hecho de metal de color azul purpura y una adorno dorado con forma de luna en la parte de arriba. Activando su magia la sala comenzó a transformarse, una mesa relativamente grande se formó de unas raíces que salieron del piso, junto a 3 asientos para los presentes._

 _Tomando asiento de modo que las dos elfas estaban enfrente de la otra y el titán en medio al lado derecho de Celestine e izquierdo de Misery, además la bruja hizo aparecer una botella de vino élfico para…pasar el rato…o algo más._

 _-"Entonces…¿Qué te trae a mi humilde librería Celestine-sama?" dijo ella sirviendo una copa para las dos, pues Chronos se negó a beber._

 _-"Solo Celestine por favor, Misery me gustaría contar con tu apoyo en mi tiempo como líder de nuestra raza, especialmente para poder volver a unirnos como "elfos" no estar divididos en castas"_

 _-"Eso es muy ambicioso de tu parte Celestine, ya de por si te digo que muchos se unirán a ti pero….el daño del concejo a los elfos oscuros fue demasiado, ellos solo se unirán…si les prometes que nosotros los elfos dominaremos todo el reino de Eostia, y tengamos a los humanos de esclavos…"_

 _-"Eso es imposible, debemos buscar la paz con los humanos. Con las demás razas también de ser posible"_

 _-"Después de lo que esos "monos" hicieron con mi pueblo…esclavizándolos y violándolos. ¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir que tangamos paz con ellos?" dijo Misery muy enojada._

 _-"Sé que no tengo derecho a pedir esto….pero no podemos dejarnos llevar por odios pasado-"_

 _-"¡ESTO NO ES ALGO DEL PASADO! No te atrevas a decir eso, el sufrimiento de cada elfo oscuro esclavizado jamás se ira, será mejor que midas tus palabras….de lo contrario, no me importara morir tratando de matarte"_

 _Esto preocupo a Celestine, fue muy estúpido que ella tratara de hacer ver que el problema con los elfos oscuro era algo pequeño, de hecho….fueron esas mismas palabras las que le hicieron ganar una bofetada de parte de Olga cuando lo discutieron….3 años antes de que se fuera con los demás elfos oscuros._

 _-"Misery-san….las acciones del pasado no se pueden arreglar, y buscar justicia solo por guiarse por el rencor….solo creara más rencor. Si quieres justicia por los crímenes de los humanos, debes buscar a los verdaderos responsables, no busques sembrar rencor contra toda una raza solo por lo que unos pocos hacen" dijo Chronos seriamente._

 _-"Bueno….eso es cierto, pero ¿crees que los demás elfos oscuros estarán de acuerdo?" dijo la bruja algo dudosa._

 _-"Seguro no lo pensaran así, pero eso es lo correcto. Lo que ellos deben pensar es poder vivir, si desea algo respecto a lo que paso con ellos, lo mejor sería ponerlos bajo nuestra protección. Eso es la mejor opción, pero no sabemos que harán ahora en su exilio"_

 _-"Si conozco a Olga, posiblemente se rehúse a la paz preferirá estar en el Norte, con las artes que le enseñe para domar a las bestias de ese lugar. Con eso tendrá fuerzas suficientes para poder defenderse, si algún estúpido humano intenta tratar de atacarlos….bueno no tengo que terminar la oración" dijo Misery._

 _-"B-Bueno eso es un problema resuelto, podremos contar con tu ayuda para volver a unir a los elfos oscuros" dijo Celestine algo aliviado de la ayuda de Chronos._

 _-"Bueno eso puede ser cierto, pero otra historia será con Tyrande y los elfos nocturnos de Kalimdor. Ellos querían la independencia de nuestro pueblo, de no ser por Malfurion no hubieran podido lograrlo, aunque no sé si él aún sigue vivo en el nuevo continente. Además….tengo una sola condición para que me una a ustedes"_

 _Ya había pasado buen tiempo de la charla y se habían terminado do botellas de vino y estaban algo ebrias pero aun suficientemente sobrias._

 _-"Uuummm… ¿Qué podría ser Misery-san?" dijo Celestine con las mejillas algo rosadas.}_

 _-"Bueno….a cambio de mi apoyo, quiero que tu guardián, y yo tengamos-"_

 **Fin Flashback**

-"¡UN BEBE!" grito enojada Claudia.

-"Auch….si eso fue lo que nos pidió a cambio, en ese entonces necesitábamos su apoyo y Celestine no quiso aceptar esa condición, pero yo le convencí y bueno….ella está muy empeñada en ser la primera en concebir un descendiente con la sangre de Titán"

-"Pero yo pensé que la primera en tener relaciones con usted fue Celestine-sama…"

-"De hecho, fue Misery la primera con quien tuve relaciones, lo hicimos al menos 3 veces"

Esto molesto a Claudia quien solo se llevó la sabana mientras se iba a un lado de la cama, Chronos se quedó sin nada para cubrirse, hubiera dicho algo pero era claro que se enojó, tendría que dormir así por esta noche.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Chronos, Claudia y los Titan Corps junto a un regimiento de 1200 soldados y 500 jinetes, llegaron a las afueras de Feoh, observando un gran grupo de mercenarios y monstruos (entre 4000 o 5000), que estaban enfrentando a los pocos soldados que defendían la fortaleza, sin perder tiempo los refuerzos fueron a ayudar, en especial los Titan Corps comenzaron a destruir sistemáticamente las hordas de Kuroinu, incluso los monstruos eran sometidos por los caballeros de armadura dorada y las mujeres usaban sus pistolas para matar a los goblins rojos que buscaban atacar las piernas de los soldados para matarlos. Pero algo llamo la atención del titán, algo estaba mal.

-"Algo está mal"

-"¿Qué puede ser?" pregunto Claudia.

-"Mira…."

Chronos apunto a la gran muralla de la ciudad de Feoh, donde se observaba un enorme agujero, abriéndose paso fácilmente entre los mercenarios y monstruos llego al lugar. Chronos inspecciono los bordes de la muralla, las piedras estaban hechas pedazos, los bordes de adentro estaban….con manchas negras.

-"Esto fue causado por una explosión, no desde afuera sino….desde adentro" dijo él.

-"¿Alguien planto una bomba desde adentro? ¿Se habrán infiltrado desde afuera?" respondió Claudia después de decapitar a un mercenario que se acercó a los dos.

-"Aún si fue así, Alicia no dejaría las murallas sin vigías. No sé porque pero algo me dice que….el ataque a Feoh por parte de Kuroinu, puede ser el primer lugar donde encontremos a los traidores de los que hablaron los prisioneros antes"

-"Pero ¿Quién haría eso?...estaría arriesgando su vida estúpidamente" dijo Claudia.

-"Uuummm siendo así, solo puede tratarse de alguien que piensa podrá salir bien librado, o que este asalto seria exitoso"

Avanzando dentro de la ciudad con los demás refuerzos y el resto de los soldados de Feoh que aún estaban vivos, estos les informaron que un fuerte estruendo alarmo a todos y fue cuando empezó la batalla, muchas mujeres fueron capturadas y estaban siendo violadas. Chronos ordeno a sus guerreros buscarlas y matar a todos los mercenarios y monstruos que encontraran, mientras él iría al centro de la ciudad para encontrar a Alicia y llegar al fondo de todo esto, Claudia se quedó con los refuerzos para dirigirlos y recobrar el control.

Avanzo por las calles matando a los enemigos que encontraba y dando ánimos a los soldados que encontraba, llegando a un callejón de la ciudad encontró a una monja de atuendo negro con un hábito blanco rasgado en la parte superior, dejando ver su pelo rubio cobrizo. Ella no estaba sola pues estaba protegiendo a unos niños, de tan solo unos 10 a 12 años (2 niños y 6 niñas). Estaban siendo acorralados por un gran jefe orco y dos orcos más, con armaduras negras, con masas y el jefe con una gran espada.

-" **Tenemos carne fresca, maten a los niños pero capturen a las niñas, aún si son jóvenes…podremos divertirnos con ellas después de disfrutar de la monja…** "

A las órdenes de su jefe, los otros 2 se acercaban a sus presas, pero antes de poder acercarse más….un enorme escudo se puso enfrente de ellos mandándolos a volar y protegiendo a hermana y los niños. Los monstruos se sorprendieron, buscando al responsable el primero en encontrar al culpable fue decapitado rápidamente, y el segundo sintió su cabeza ser apretada hasta aplastarse por un gran guantelete dorado. El jefe observo al responsable….el supuestamente temido "Titán", recargo su espada y luego hablo a su oponente.

-" **Así que apareció el "Titán", este día caerás bajo mi espada, hundiendo a todos en la desesperación, así empezara el reinado de Kuroinu"**

-"Cierra la boca y pelea de una vez" dijo indiferente Chronos.

El jefe cargo con fuerza, lanzando corte a su oponente quien solo se defendía con su guantelete en el brazo izquierdo, no molestándose en atacar con su lanza. Frustrado al ver esto, uso más fuerza para golpear….empujando con fuerza con un golpe en su guante, Chronos no se movía ni un poco ni con toda su fuerza.

-"¿Eso es todo? No que me ibas a matar…"

-" **¡GGGRRRR! ¡CALLATE Y MUERE!** "

¡*CRACK*! ¡*SWING*! *SPLURT*

Volteando su guante agarro el filo de la espada y la rompió, luego tomo la parte rota y abrió de lado a lado la garganta del orco, este agarra su herida para detener el sangrado pero era inútil. Como compasión el Titán clavo la espada rota en la cima de su cabeza, hasta que la punta atravesó el mentón por abajo, luego dejo caer al monstruo para ir a ver a los niños y la monja.

-"Ya están a salvo, señorita y niños"

Asomándose por detrás del escudo gigante, los niños y niñas se quedaron mirando la imponente figura del guerrero que los salvo, los 2 niños reconocieron de inmediato quien era, al igual que la monja.

-"¡Oh, Gracias a Dios y la Diosa! El gran Titán vino a salvar Feoh" dijo ella casi llorando de la alegría.

-"¡WOW! ¡Es el Titán de la diosa! Mira hermanita, nos salvó el más fuerte guerrero" dijo uno de los niños de 12 años, de pelo negro a su hermana de 10 años del mismo color de pelo.

Las niñas estaban sorprendidas y algo impresionadas de la gran estatura del Titán, Chronos estaba divertido de verlos pero cambio su atención a la hermana.

-"Dígame señorita ¿Qué hace usted por aquí?"

-"Yo….*sob**sob* me separe de mis compañeras para poder llevarme a los niños y protegerlos, después de la explosión…las fuerzas de Kuroinu invadieron rápidamente y forzaron sus manos en las mujeres, matando a los hombres que no se unieron a ellos. Tratamos de ocultarnos en la iglesia pero lograron romper las puertas y tuvimos que escapar, solo yo pude escapar mis 8 compañeras fueron capturadas….y yo solo pude irme con los niños. Luego aparecieron esos monstruos y luego usted nos salvó" dijo la monja triste.

-"Ya veo ¿sabes que paso con tus compañeras?" preguntó Chronos.

-"La verdad solo escuche de algunos mercenarios que logramos burlar…que iban a violarlas en la plaza frente al castillo de Alicia, dicen que de esa forma conquistaran Feoh. Pero no creo que Alicia-sama se rinda solo por eso…"

-"Bueno, si la engañan diciendo que las liberaran a cambio de su rendición, es probable que si pase. Alicia es una guerrera muy fuerte, pero respeta demasiado el honor de uno, ella seguro pensara que Kuroinu cumplirá su palabra de liberarlas….Vault al parecer conoce bien a las princesas de las fortalezas, pensando que Alicia seria la más fácil de derrotar, por eso apunto a Feoh como su primer blanco…..pero yo no dejare que pase eso. Krok ven…."

Chronos llamo al lugar teniente de sus Titan Corps, un caballero alto con una armadura dorada y con una enorme espada dorada ensangrentada al haber matado recientemente a un orco, el hombre tenía un casco romana con un mohicano rojo, con la cara descubierta, dejando ver sus ojos marrón y cabellera café corta hasta el mentón. Llegando frente a su capitán, se puso sobre una rodilla clavando su espada a su derecha.

-"¿Qué ordena mi capitán?"

-"Quiero que tú y dos soldados más protejan a esta mujer y los niños, llévenlos a l campamento afuera, díganle a Claudia que se reúna conmigo, y envía con ella a las tiradoras….las necesitare para salvar a unas rehenes"

-"Así será, vamos señorita, niños"

 **En la Plaza Central, frente al castillo de Iris.**

Alicia estaba en una de las torres del castillo, junto a dos guerreras a su cargo, una mujer de pelo rojo largo y otra de pelo negro corto que vestían una armadura muy reveladora. Mirando impotente la escena en la plaza abajo, donde unos orcos y unos pequeños demonios rojos, con ayuda de unos orcos, habían atado a 8 monjas a unas estacas….incluso empezaron a romper algo de sus hábitos, descubriendo sus senos y manoseándolas un poco también. Aun si pudo asegurar el castillo, no pudo traer ningún refugiado, en especial a ellas quienes eran amigas de su prima Prim, solo podía apretar los dientes en frustración. El demonio rojo líder estaba riéndose mientras sus compañeros trepaban los cuerpos de las pobres monjas de buen cuerpo, listos para poder cojerselas.

-"¡Malditos, cobardes, sin honor! ¡Déjenlas ir de una vez!" grito enojada el caballero de Iris.

-"¡JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA! ¡¿Eres estúpida?! ¡¿Quién te haría caso?! ¡No puedes hacer nada más que ocultarte en tu castillo, abandonando a tus ciudadanos!"

-"¡CALLATE! ¡Te matare. Los matare a todos!"

-"¡JAJAJJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Que graciosa eres princesa inútil! Pero tal podamos llegar a un acuerdo, si te entregas….entonces considerare dejarlas ir" dijo el demonio, siguiendo el plan de Vault.

-"¡NO princesa! ¡No debe rendirse! Solo déjenos, no somos importantes, usted tiene que proteger el reino" dijo una monja de pelo rubio brillante corto.

Alicia estaba en un grave aprieto, como caballero no podía dejarlas a su suerte, solo le quedaba entregarse y confiar que ellos cumplieran su palabra. Al menos Prim estaba a salvo con el ministro Beasley, seguro ella podría llegar a Ken u otra fortaleza y poder ayudar a prepararse si Kuroinu atacaba.

-"¿Qué esperas princesa? ¿aceptas o empezamos con el "show"?" dijo el demonio líder, mientras sus compañeros sacaban sus hombrías acercándose a la monjas listos para violarlas.

-"Yo….Y-Yo me rindo" dijo ella mientras las dos guerreras detrás de ella bajaban la cabeza tristes.

El demonio sonrió pues todo salió como Vault dijo, ahora solo debían encarcelarla, luego estaría violando a las monjas y otras mujeres en la fortaleza, mientras el viejo traidor entregaba a la otra princesa a Vault.

-"¡Oigan orcos! Lleven a las monjas a otro lugar, ya ganamos y pronto disfrutaremos el botín"

Los orcos iban levantar los postes, sería fácil para ellos….pero de la nada algo atravesó el pecho de todos ellos en línea recta, matándolos sin que pudieran ver a su atacante. Cayendo pesadamente y alarmando a los demonios, quienes se habían alejado de las monjas prisioneras, y antes de poder volver a acercarse….un enorme escudo cayo entre ellos y las monjas, protegiendo a las ultimas.

-"E-E-E-E-E-Ese E-E-E-E-Escudo es…" dijo uno de ellos reconociéndolo muy bien.

 ***¡BANG!* *¡BANG!* *¡BANG!***

Varios disparos acribillaron a los demonios, sin lastimar a las monjas gracias al escudo, muertos todos. Algunos mercenarios estaban asustados, ahora que sabían que el Titán estaba en Feoh, trataron de huir pero al salir de la plaza solo se tiraron a las espadas de los soldados de Feoh restantes, junto a los refuerzos de Claudia y los guerreros personales del Titán. Mientras en la plaza el escudo se desvaneció, y las monjas vieron la silueta de Chronos con su lanza en la mano derecha bajar del cielo, ya en el suelo se acerca a las monjas quienes lloraban de alegría. Acercándose con unos soldados de su grupo, libero las ataduras de cada una, al estar libres todas se reunieron con él y se arrodillaron dándole las gracias, Chronos solo les dijo que estaba bien….y que se arreglaran sus ropas.

Alicia observo desde la torre lo que paso, como el Guardián de Celestine llego y resolvió todo este problema fácilmente, esto era un duro golpe para su orgullo….pero al menos todo había terminado. Junto a sus guerreras bajaron para reunirse con los refuerzos, los soldados de Feoh aún vivos se reportaron para dar el informe de los daños del ataque, fuera de más del 50% de la fuerza militar de la ciudad, incluyendo el 40 % de las fuerzas de Ul, ahora las fuerzas de la ciudad de Prim estaban debilitadas…. . Eso le hizo recordar que Beasley se fue a Ul con Prim, debía avisarles para que regresaran pues ya se resolvió todo. Justo entonces Chronos y Claudia se acercaron a ella, mientras la monja de antes y los niños se reunían con las demás hermanas liberadas.

-"Alicia, me alegra que estés bien. Parece que llegamos a tiempo para ayudar, la mayoría de las fuerzas de Kuroinu fueron ejecutadas pero algunos están cautivos para interrogar… por cierto ¿Dónde está la pequeña Prim?" pregunto Claudia.

-"Claudia-san….envié a Prim a Ul, junto con el Primer Ministro Beasley. Pero con todo resuelto, mandare a un jinete para que los alcance y les digan que regresen" dijo la rubia sin molestarse en saludar al titán.

-"Sigues con tu orgullo Alicia, Chronos-sama resolvió este problema y aun así no res-"

-"No importa Claudia, jamás esperaba un cambio de parte de ella, ahora más bien estoy esperando un reporte…"

Justo vino una de las pistoleras de los Titan Corps, Gera la actual líder de su escuadrón, su pelo largo rojo largo hasta la parte superior de su espalda estaba suelto, mientras cargaba su casco romano en su mano izquierda. Sus pistolas estaban enfundadas a los costados de su pantalón de cuero negro.

-"Gera, dame tu reporte ¿Qué pudiste extraer de los mercenarios capturados?"

-"Mi Capitán. Al parecer todo lo que conseguimos de los otros cautivos era cierto, este ataque es la prueba señor, fueron ayudados desde adentro de la fortaleza por un traidor"

Esto llamo la atención de las dos princesas….un traidor, en Feoh ¿Cómo era esto posible?"

-"¡N-N-N-N-NO PUEDE SER! ¡Debes estar equivocado! ¡No es posible que haya un traidor en Feoh!" dijo Alicia indignada por esta acusación.

-"¿Y cómo puede saber usted eso? Princesa Alicia, usted no interrogo a esos "perros", apenas los rompimos soltaron toda la "sopa". Bajo sus narices, el Primer Ministro Beasley ayudo a los mercenarios a entrar, él puso una bomba en la muralla por dentro de la ciudad para destruirla, una vez usted se rindiera. Beasley entregaría a la Princesa Prim a Vault, dejando a Ul sin liderazgo….y con Feoh en manos de Kuroinu fácilmente tomaría ambas ciudades. Luego atacaría las siguientes ciudades….lamentablemente no pudimos sacarles esa información, pues un asesino entro a matar a los cautivos soplones"

Todo explicado, y todo revelado. Fue una traición del hombre a al que ella confió su prima. No podía dejar que eso pasara, debía ir a salvar a Prim. Alicia estaba agitada, de lo cual Chronos se dio cuenta.

-"Sera mejor ir por la princesa y el traidor, me adelantare y la traeré a salvo. Gera llama a Krok, quiero que él me alcance, tal vez algunos mercenarios estén esperando por el camino a Ul, aprovecharemos para atraparlos e interrogarlos"

-"¡ESPERA UN SEGUNDO! ¡YO SERE QUIEN VAYA A SLAVAR A PRIM! ¡TU NO TIEN-"

-"¡YA BASTA! ¡¿CUÁL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA?!"

Grito con fuerza Chronos haciendo callar a Alicia, la cual quedo asustada, Claudia no dijo nada….su antigua aprendiz necesitaba una reprimenda.

-"¡Iré por Prim y el traidor! ¡No me importa si te molesta, y si te importa tu prima también dejaras este estúpido rencor inútil! ¡Madura de una vez mocosa!"

-"Y-Y-Yo solo quiero que Prim este a salvo…" dijo Alicia bajando la cabeza con un rubor de vergüenza en las mejillas.

-"….Esta bien, te llevare conmigo, más te vale que no vuelvas a sacar problemas de la nada…o te dejare en un árbol o una roca…. ¿he quedado claro?" advirtió el Titán.

Alicia asintió sumisamente, habiendo perdido cada gramo de actitud orgullosa, Chronos acertó y tomo de la cintura a Alicia para sorpresa de esta. Él se alzó en vuelo para ir tras el carruaje, la rubia se abrazó como pudo a su pecho. Claudia y la guerrera los vieron irse, luego se prepararon para recibir a los prisioneros y para dar las órdenes a los soldados.

 **En el camino a Ul**

En el carruaje blanco, jalado por dos caballos blancos de raza fina, iban Prim Fiorire, princesa de la ciudad de Ul. Quien estaba preocupada por su prima Alicia, a pesar que ella quería ayudarla con la invasión de Kuroinu, solo pudo dejar algunos soldados de su ciudad para que la apoyen. Mientras ella regresaba a su fortaleza por órdenes de Alicia para estar a salvo.

- _'Tal vez pueda enviar una carta pidiendo ayuda a Celestine-sama, no mejor a Chronos-sama. Con él se resolverá de inmediato el problema….pero a Alicia no le gustara eso….se sentirá humillada al no poder defender su castillo ella misma'_ pensó la princesa de pelo rosa.

-"Prim-sama, está preocupada por Alicia ¿verdad?...no debe hacerlo, estoy seguro que ella resolverá el problema de la invasión y se reunirá con nosotros pronto" dijo el anciano de tez morena que viajaba con ella en el carruaje, el Primer Ministro de la ciudad de Feoh Beasley.

-"Tiene razón, gracias por tranquilizarme Ministro, de todas formas pienso enviar una carta para pedir ayuda a Chronos-sama" dijo la princesa más tranquila.

-"N-No creo que sea necesario, seguro solo enojaremos a Alicia-sama, ya sabe lo mucho que ella desprecia al Titán de Celestine-sama. Preguntare al cochero cuanto falta para llegar" dijo algo preocupado el viejo traidor, sabiendo que eso solo complicaría las cosas.

Saco la cabeza para dar la señal al cochero, otro traidor, para que bajara poco a poco la velocidad. Se acercaba al claro donde se encontraban al frente unos 3 orcos, para atrapar y enviar a la pequeña princesa con Vault, y a los lados un grupo de 15 000 mercenarios saldrían de los árboles y arbustos cercanos, para escoltarlo de regreso a Feoh….la cual ya debería haber sido conquistada, ni el viejo ni los mercenarios o monstruos sabían que la invasión había fallado.

La pequeña sintió que la carroza se detuvo, iba a preguntar qué pasaba, pero un fuerte estruendo se escuchó lo cual hizo que ella y el viejo se taparan los oídos por el ruido.

Afuera de la carroza en el cielo, unos segundos antes del gran estruendo. Chronos iba volando rápidamente con Alicia, ambos divisaron la carroza y la siguieron de cerca, para ver qué pasaría. El Titán recibió la queja de la princesa quien quería ir y rescatar de una vez a su prima, pero él le dijo que eso alertaría a los posibles mercenarios ocultos y al traidor, le dijo que esperara hasta ver cómo estaba la situación.

Cuando vieron al viejo sacar la cabeza para hacer una seña al cochero, comprendieron que era otro traidor y además vieron a los orcos esperando frente al carruaje cuando este se detuvo, y a los demás mercenarios esperando que rodearan la carroza.

-"Muy bien, este es el plan. Usare mi escudo para poder mantener a los mercenarios lejos mientras llegan los refuerzos para capturarlos, al mismo tiempo matare a los orcos al frente, mientras que tú caerás en el techo de la carroza y mataras rápidamente al cochero…. ¿estas lista?"

-"Si….hagámoslo"

Sincronizando perfectamente, Chronos bajo rápidamente. Dejando caer a Alicia en el techo de carruaje, mientras esta desenvainaba su espada y decapitaba al cochero inadvertido; mientras el golpeaba con su guante izquierdo el piso frente a los orcos, sacando 3 estacas de roca que perforando les los rostros y matándolos; al mismo tiempo invocando su escudo que cayo detrás del carruaje, la fuerza del impacto mando a los mercenarios al suelo o salieron volando contra los árboles muriendo unos 10 de ellos fracturándose el cuello o la espalda, o quedando empalados en las ramas. Todo eso paso al mismo tiempo, lo cual genero el fuerte ruido que ensordeció a Prim y el Ministro traidor. Alicia bajo del techo e iba a caminar a la puerta del carruaje pero Chronos la detuvo, ella iba a protestar pero el dedo de este en su labio y el ver so rostro acercársele mucho la hizo callarse….y la dejo ruborizada, él solo le susurro algo al oído….ella se calmó y asintió a sus órdenes.

Dentro del carruaje Prim estaba asustada pero valientemente decidió abrir la puerta y bajar para ver qué pasaba, Beasley la siguió para proteger que su "Botín para Vault" no escapara. Ya afuera, miraron atrás primero, observando un enorme escudo muy familiar para la princesa, pero no para el viejo.

-"Ese es…"

-"¿Conoce de quién es ese escudo? Prim-sama" dijo curioso el ministro.

-"Si, es el escudo de Ajax, le pertenece a Chronos-sama"

Esas palabras hicieron que el viejo sudara balas, tratando de disimular su preocupación y lo agitado que se le hizo la respiración. Él solo escucho rumores del Titán pero no lo conocía en persona, mucho menos pudo preguntarle a Alicia o Prim, pues la princesa se enojaba cuando él era mencionado, Kin tampoco le dio mucha información pues estaban seguros que no tendrían mucho problema con él, pensando que Celestine preferiría una posición defensiva en esta guerra. Tal parece que se equivocaron.

-"¿E-E-Está segura de que es del titán?"

-"Si, estoy segura"

-"Me alegro que me recuerde aún pequeña Prim, también me alegra verla"

Desde el frente del carruaje apareció Chronos, caminando tranquilo hacia los 2, con mirada tranquila y una sonrisa para la pequeño peli rosa, que luego cambio a una estoica para el viejo ministro, quien se sintió muy intimidado….casi dándole un ataque cardiaco. Prim por otro lado miro con ojos brillantes llenos de cariño y alivio al guerrero, sus mejillas pintándose de rosa al verlo de nuevo su muy bien desarrollado cuerpo y brazos musculosos. Por un momento iba a correr para abrazarlo de la cintura, pero se corrigió para guardar la compostura como princesa.

-"Chronos-sama no pudo llegar en mejor momento, necesito pedirle un favor"

-"¿Qué es mi niña? Con gusto aceptare cualquier favor"

-"B-Bueno, es Feoh. La fuerzas de Kuroinu de alguna forma lograron romper la muralla y han empezado a invadir, sé que Alicia-Onesama puede lidiar con ellos pero tal vez necesite ayude. Puedo que no se lleve bien con usted hasta ahora, pero le pido que vaya a ayudarla…" dijo finalmente dando una reverencia.

-"No tiene que inclinarse, por supuesto que ayudare, por otro lado, quisiera preguntar algo al señor que lo acompaña también"

-"¡O-O-O-O-OH! ¿En qué p-p-puedo a-a-a-ayudarlo señor?" dijo el viejo casi rompiendo su fachada tranquila.

-"Usted es el Pirmer Ministro de Feoh, Beasley ¿verdad?"

-"S-S-Si"

-"Perfecto, saben resulta que Lady Celestine ya fue informada del ataque a Feoh, enviando a Lady Claudia con refuerzos para ayudar. Cuando llegaron reportaron un agujero enorme en la muralla de la ciudad, causado por una explosión….que vino desde adentro de la ciudad"

Esta acusación sorprendió a Prim y al viejo, fingidamente pues este último llevaba su mano izquierda atrás de su cintura buscando su daga oculta, mientras su mano derecha se apoyaba en su pecho.

-"¿Qué significa esto Chronos-sama?" pregunto Prim preocupada.

-"Parece que alguien….ayudo desde adentro a los mercenarios, por eso estamos buscando información. Señor Ministro…. ¿Usted sabe algo acerca de eso?"

La pregunta dejo aún más nervioso al viejo, poco a poco perdía la compostura, y trato de acercarse más a Prim para atraparla y poder escapar.

-"N-N-No lo sabía, salimos rápido de la ciudad de Feoh cuando empezó el ataque…" dijo acercándose a la princesa de pelo rosa.

-"Eso es muy sospechoso, pero supongo que no tiene nada que ver….con que usted sea el que puso la bomba en la muralla ¿verdad?"

Con eso dicho, se revelo la verdad y viejo ya no pudo mantener la calma, estiro su mano derecha para agarrar a la princesa mientras sacaba su daga para ponerla en su cuello. Chronos solo atrapo su mano con su mano izquierda con su guante dorado, luego la aplasto rompiéndole sus huesos, Beasley soltó su daga del dolor y cayó de rodillas, el Titán luego tomo la princesa de la cintura y la acerco a él para que el viejo no pudiera hacerle nada. La pequeña se asustó al principio pero luego se ruborizo al sentir sus manos apoyados en los duros abdominales del guerrero y como su rostro se acercó mucho pudo percibir el olor a hombre del Titán, volteo el rostro para esconder su rubor y se concentró en el ministro….quien agarraba su mano en dolor, y se dio cuenta de la daga que dejo caer al piso.

-"¿P-P-Pero que sucedió?" dijo ella confundida y asustada.

-"Lo que iba a pasar es que este…traidor iba a tomarte de rehén para poder escapar, pues revele la verdad de lo que hizo en Feoh"

-"¡Aaagghh! Aaahhh….no tengo idea de lo que h-h-h-habla….Aaauuuggghhh" dijo el ministro sosteniendo su mano aplastada.

-"¿En serio?...algunos de los mercenarios que capturamos e interrogamos, dijeron que habían traidores en algunas de las ciudades, y que estos les ayudarían cuando atacaran…. Ahora que fuimos a ayudar a Feoh, algunos de los bastardos que fueron capturados…..dijeron que el Primer Ministro fue quien les ayudo a entrar, con todo dicho….dígame entonces ¿Qué razón lo impulso a traicionar a su ciudad, a Alicia y a Celestine?"

-"Jejeje….jejejejejeje…..jajajajajaja ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! Pues porque puedo hacerlo, y quiero. Como un verdadero hombre y alguien de la nobleza, puedo hacerlo lo que yo quiera. Aunque había algo en especial que quería más que nada….quitarle la virginidad a Alicia…."

Dijo el viejo ya perdiendo la cordura, sus palabras con locura dejaron incrédula y asustada a Prim, la cual se abrazó instintivamente a Chronos. El viejo siguió con su diarrea verbal, no importándole que alguien más además de Chronos y Prim escuchaba las estupideces que decía.

-"¡TODO ES ASÍ! ¡VAULT CORREGIRA ESTA MUNDO, Y NOS DEVOLVERA A NOSOTROS LOS "VERDADEROS HOMBRES" AL PODER! Ninguna de esas zorras princesas, ni las elfas ni nadie sirve más que vertederos para nuestro semen, por eso lo hice….vendí a mi ciudad, que me importa lo que les pase a esos campesinos inútiles, todo para poder tomar la virginidad de Alicia. Tuve que esperar mucho, hasta que el entrometido de su padre se muriera, para poder hacerla mía, pero entonces la maldita de Celestine la nombra princesa de Feoh"

-"Ministro… ¿Cómo pudo hacer…?" dijo Prim horrorizada.

-"Tan ingenua como siempre Prim, aunque admito que también me paso por la cabeza poder quitarte la virginidad a ti también, pero Vault me pidió que te entregara para asegurarme que yo fuera el primero en violar a tu prima. Pero el problema eras…. ¿Qué clase de idiota se rendiría ante una mujer? ¿No se supone eres incluso un "Titán"? deberías unírtenos….no, deberías ser tú quien fuera el que trajera el cambio, pues Vault no da la talla contigo por lo que se dice"

-"¿Quieres que yo los lidere? ¿Qué hunda este hermoso mundo….y lo convierta en un chiquero de "cerdos"? porque eso es lo que son Vault, Kuroinu…..y tú. Solo cerdos en celo, no son hombres…mucho menos humanos, yo podre ser el único de mi especie pero eso no me da derecho alguno a violar a cualquier mujer que quiera, solo por ser un "hombre" como dices tú. Sin tener que ser un "cerdo" como ustedes, yo no solo soy mejor como hombre y humano, pese a no serlo uno. Yo jamás traicionare a Celestine, ni a las princesas, ni a mi familia. Voy a detener a Vault y destruiré a Kuroinu, destruiré hasta el último monstruo y demonio que se haya aliado a Kuroinu….y todos los pobres diablos que hayan sobrevivido después de la caída de Kuroinu, como tú, van a sufrir por todo lo que hicieron"

-"¡Jajaja! Eres un estúpido….viniste a ayudar a Prim, pero dejaste a Alicia y Feoh, seguro ya la capturaron y cayo la ciudad. Esa mujer ser fuerte a la hora de pelear, pero si la fuerzan a rendirse para salvar a otros inocentes, lo hará sin dudar….así de estúpida es esa niña. Solo debo escapar….y podre violarla"

-"….Tu jamás podrás escapar ¡Maldito traidor!"

La voz familiar que dijo eso, hizo que el viejo se congelara del miedo, luego sintió al atravesar el costado inferior derecho de su cintura. Con esa herida más, quedo aún peor, pero pudo voltear a ver a su atacante. Alicia saco su espada del cuerpo del anciano, sacando un pañuelo de su falda y limpio su arma de la sucia sangre del traidor, luego camino hacia Chronos y Prim, recibiendo un abrazo de su prima.

-"¡¿C-C-C-Cómo puede ser?! Feoh estaba-"

-"La invasión de Kuroinu fue vencida, al final cometiste un error, el último de toda tu vida….viejo asqueroso" le dijo fríamente Alicia.

-"Y-Y-Y-Y los mercenarios….que estaba en el bosque…"

Volteo a ver detrás del carruaje, el escudo de Ajax se desvaneció, y lo que encontró lo dejo con los ojos y boca abiertos. Los mercenarios estaban siendo apresados por soldados de Feoh y otros de armadura dorada, los más rebeldes trataban de liberarse…a lo cual los soldados dorados les rompían el cuello, poniéndoles en una pila de cuerpos que se estaba quemando.

-"¡COMPAÑEROS! Aten bien a estos perros, serán ajusticiados en Feoh….frente a todos a quienes ellos trataron de violar" dijo Krok.

-"¡Malditos sean, todos ustedes! Son unos cobardes, no son hombr-¡AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

Dijo el mercenario hasta que una de las guerreras pistoleras, le dio una muy fuerte patada en las bolas al bastardo, la fuerza hizo al hombre convulsionar y vomitar bilis y sangre, luego recibió otra patada al mentón…dislocándole el cuello y matándolo.

-"Ni tú, ni ninguno de estos perros es un hombre….solo cerdos en celo. Todos deben morir….no hay lugar para ninguno de ustedes en Eostia. El Titán traerá una era de paz a este mundo, y Vault y Kuroinu se perderán en el olvido" dijo la mujer, a lo que los soldados cantaron.

-"¡Por el Titán y la Diosa!" -"¡Por el Titán y la Diosa!"

Beasley trato de levantarse para huir, pero su cabeza recibió un golpe que lo tiro al piso, antes de caer inconsciente miro a al bastardo culpable de todo esto y las princesas.

-"Primer Ministro Beasley….usted pagara por su crímenes….en Feoh"

Su visión se tornó negro.

 **De vuelta en Feoh, en las celdas del castillo.**

Beasley y los pocos sobrevivientes de Kuroinu (50 nada más), esperaban en las celdas hasta ser llevados a la plaza central para ser ejecutados. El viejo intento convencer a los guardias con dinero y mujeres, tener un puesto alto en Kuroinu si los ayudaba a escapar, pero solo fue ignorado o en el caso de uno de los 3 guardias que se burló del pobre viejo impotente, pues antes de tirarlo a la celda se le reviso las ropas y encontraron unas pastillas de afrodisiaco….al parecer las iba a usar cuando violara a Alicia.

En la parte de la sala del castillo, estaban reunidos Chronos, Claudia, Alicia y Prim con algunos soldados de Feoh y los refuerzos. El Titán puso el cristal de comunicación en la mesa para transmitir un mensaje, habiendo avisado con anterioridad a Misery para que fuera a presentarse al trono y tener la conversación con Celestine y las demás en Ken, cuando este brillo se pudo ver la imagen de Celestine en su trono, a su derecha estaban: Nol, Firis, Lucie, Anna y Grace; a su izquierda: Olga, Misery, Delba, Cloe, Evelyn y Elda. A los lados de la alfombra blanca hacia el trono estaban: Sarafín y su hija Centorea; y Excelia con sus hijas Adellia y Grinelda.

-"Sir Chronos, me alegra ver que logro acabar con la invasión de Feoh, estoy feliz de verlas a salvo Alicia y Prim" dijo Celestine.

-"Todo está bajo control Feoh una vez más, Celestine-sama. La ayuda de…Chronos y Claudia llego a tiempo, además de acabar con los mercenarios y monstruos de Kuroinu, también logramos descubrir al traidor que los ayudo en este ataque…." Dijo fríamente la última parte Alicia.

-"Así que hubo un traidor….realmente no me sorprende, los hombres fácilmente se dejan tentar por cosas estúpidas, realmente necesitamos hombres….como nuestro gran Titán…" comento Olga mirando con una sonrisa pícara al mencionado.

-"Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo….por eso nosotras ayudaremos que hayan más "Titanes" en Eostia, de hecho algunas pueden ayudarnos con eso" dijo Misery.

-"¡*Cough**cough*! Eso no viene al tema de conversación" dijo Chornos para volver al tema.

-"T-T-Tiene razón, por favor den el reporte" dijo Celestine algo apenada y sonrojada.

Se procedió a contar todo, desde la llegada de kuroinu y la explosión en la muralla, de la perspectiva de Alicia y Prim; la llegada de Chronos y Claudia y su inspección del agujero que indicaba señales de una explosión desde adentro; el número de mercenarios y monstruos y las clases que estaban presentes, además de los orcos y demonios rojos, se reportó que algunos soldados cabalgaban corceles infernales. Una variante de caballos más grandes de lo normal y que eran carnívoros, Olga comento en sorpresa que hayan podido domar a esos monstruos pues solo jinetes de fuerte voluntad y gran valor podían montarlos sin que trataran de devorarlos, aunque Chronos dijo que pudo sentir un sello mágico para bestias en las piedras que tenían incrustadas en sus frente los animales. Luego dieron a conocer la trampa que los demonios tendieron a Alicia, usando a las monjas de la iglesia para forzarla a rendirse, pero aseguraron que todas fueron rescatadas, luego vino la parte de la persecución al carruaje en el que Prim y el ministro regresaban a Ul. Habiendo descubierto la traición de Beasley, Chronos junto a Alicia fueron a rescatar a Prim y atrapar al viejo, el Titán también les conto del elocuente discurso de este….respecto a cómo apoyaba los ideales de Vault y que él debía ser quien estuviera liderando la causa.

-"Que desagradable cerdo….me pregunto ¿Cuántos de ese tipo estarán entre la nobleza de Ken o en otras fortalezas?" dijo Firis algo preocupada.

-"No podremos saberlo con seguridad, podemos tener enemigos, espías que seguro revelaran cualquier movimiento de nuestra parte a Vault…. ¿Cómo podemos combatirlos?" dijo Grace preocupada.

-"Una vez regrese a Ken, yo tendré la solución. Sin embargo pueden confiar en los Titan Corps y los soldados que entrenan junto a ellos, para lo demás….solo queda tener los ojos y oídos bien abiertos. Tal vez no sepamos quienes pueden ser traidores, salvo algunas excepciones como la casa Mandeville, pero al menos tratemos de estar tan preparados como se pueda. Ahora….respecto a los cautivos, incluyendo al traidor, yo propongo se ejecución publica"

Dijo serio Chronos, Alicia y Prim no dieron queja alguna, igual Claudia o los soldados.

-"Supongo que es lo menos que se merecen…" dijo neutralmente Celestine.

-"Que mueran no basta, deben ser torturados también. Todas las vidas que se perdieron, hombres sean padres, hermanos o hijos muertos; y sobre todo mujeres que fueron violadas…..matarlos sin que sufran lo mismo y más del dolor que causaron no sería justo" comento Olga, sus guerreras asentían de acuerdo con ellas.

-"Eso es cierto, y ellos sufrirán antes de morir, tengo una idea no solo para darles a conocer el dolor….sino también para que esta ejecución sea además….un mensaje a Vault y sus "Perros" y así entiendan que no van a ganar nada….sin importar que monstruo se alíe con ellos" dijo el Titán.

-"¡LEVANTENSE PERROS! ¡HORA DE SU EJECUCIÓN!"

Grito fuerte un soldado del Titán Corps, seguido de 7 más, los cuales sacaron a los mercenarios encadenados y lo empujaban con fuerza para que caminaran. El último en salir fue el Ministro Beasley, que recibió un fuerte empujón y lo tiro al suelo, en un intento desesperado trato de roba con su mano derecha la espada de uno de los 3 guardias para poder amenazarlo y escapar, pero un puño con guante dorado al rostro lo tiro al piso…..y le tumbo 2 de sus incisivos inferiores, que ni siquiera pudo escupirlos y termino tragándoselos por reflejo.

Sin más remedió salió fuera de los calabozos, tapando el sol con las manos, hasta que sus ojos se ajustaran, cuando al fin pudo ver y bajo las manos, recibió una tomate a la cara….luego un huevo en su hombro derecho, y así muchas cosas más, incluso excremento envuelto en papel. Esto les pasaba a los mercenarios también, que avanzaban en fila con dos soldados al frente y al inicio y 2 atrás, los demás soldados controlaban que los ciudados furiosos no pasaran de y solo lanzaran cosa contra los cerdos violadores. Así fue todo el camino a la plaza central donde estaba armado el estrado donde serían colgados, donde esperaban Chronos, Claudia, Alicia y los 7 soldados de Titan Corps que los despertaron ordenaron que los sacaran. No muy lejos del estrado, había una gran pira de madera en llamas, la cual ardía fuertemente para dar calor en el viento frío del medio día.

Llegando al estrado, los mercenarios fueron forzados a subir, pero a los primeros que ejecutarían serían parecer Beasley y el líder de la última tropa sobreviviente de mercenarios. El Titán se acercó a los 2 para dar unas palabras, para iniciar la ejecución y terminar con todo de una vez.

-"Gente de Feoh, ahora procederemos a hacer justicia a los responsables del ataque a vuestra ciudad, quienes querían destruir sus pacificas vidas….y que les arrebataron a muchos de ustedes a sus seres queridos"

Dijo él a la gran muchedumbre, más que nada solo habían mujeres y hombres mayores, los niños así como Prim no necesitaban ver esto. Habían mujeres viudas y hombres que perdieron a sus esposas, madres junto a sus hijos mayores siendo consolados por estos, quienes no dejaban de abrazarlas y cubrirlas en caricias de amor filial.

-"Yo sé que esto no va a cambiar nada, los que se fueron ya no volverán….pero mientras los recuerden con amor, le aseguro que ninguno de ellos se habrán ido para siempre. Aquellos que morimos en este vida, tendremos una nueva en otra, no se sientan mal y guarden sus preciados recuerdos con sus seres queridos….si pueden sigan a delante pues ellos querrían eso de ustedes, así le mostraran su respeto, amor y lealtad. Que siempre tendrán esa felicidad que compartían, en su corazón"

Muchos miraron al titán con miradas tristes pero entonces le aplaudieron y hasta gritaron gracias con todas sus fuerzas, algunos pedían su bendición o incluso querían unirse a él y sus guerreros. Él levanto la mano para pedir silencio y proceder.

-"Ahora….seguiremos con la ejecución. Por cortesía, la cual ninguno de ustedes se merece, presento a….el verdadero responsable de la invasión de Kuroinu. El Primer Ministro Beasley, quien confabulo esta traición con Vault y su gente, y vendió a esta ciudad…"

La gente gritaron maldiciones al viejo que levantaba la cara y no demostraba vergüenza o arrepentimiento, alguien le arrojo un huevo al ojo izquierdo y el impacto casi lo hace caer. Pero luego empezó a reírse.

-"Jajajaja ¡*cough*! ¡*cough*! Jajaja….gentuza estúpida, todos debieron haber muerto…. ¿para qué más sirven sino es como mulas de trabajo? Piensan que este inútil que ni es un "hombre" podrá salvarlos siempre….¡JA! ¡*cough*! Son uso ¡IDIOTAS!...cuando él muera, todos sufrirán y morirán como se merecen….y entonces los verdaderos "hombres", como yo, gobernaremos Eostia…."

-"¡¿Qué hombre eres?! ¡¿Si ni siquiera la mantienes parada, sin tus pastillas?!" grito un joven junto a su madre.

Toda la gente se rieron de esto, y Beasley solo pudo apretar los dientes y rabia, el líder mercenario se contenía las risas pues de todas formas iba a morir y no se uniría a la risa colectiva solo porque fuera muy gracioso.

-"Oh Beasley….ya te explique antes, lo que tú y los demás mercenarios son realmente. Ustedes son animales, cerdos en celo, uno no es un hombre por querer tener relaciones sexuales con quien quiera….y si fuera así, porque no te violaste una mula o un cerdo, si tanto buscabas tener placer….siendo un animal en celo seguro no hubieras notado la diferencia" dijo Chronos para gran risa de todos.

-"¡CALLATE! ¡Tú no podrás detener a Vault, morirás y él tendrá tu cráneo de trofeo mientras viola a la zorra de Celestine! ¡*AACCCKKKK*!"

De inmediato el viejo se arrepintió, a sentir la mano derecha de Chronos ahorcarlo de la garganta, y lo peor vino cuando él manifestó su piel de lava en este y empezó a quemarle la piel, luego le respondió con odio….tanto que mercenarios, soldados, pueblerinos, y las princesas….sintieron un gran escalofrío recorrerles la espalda.

-"Eres un viejo estúpido….yo no moriré, hasta que el último de los cerdos como tu este bajo tierra, y Vault…él sufrirá la peor de las humillaciones, algo mucho peor de lo que te pasara a ti….y todos ellos"

Ya más calmado se volteó a ver a Alicia, ella se recompuso y luego procedió según planeado, Chronos soltó al viejo que cayo pesado al suelo para luego ser levantado por 2 soldados de armadura dorada, oriento su mirada para ver a Alicia caminando y poniéndose frente a él con una mirada fría.

-"Beasley….y pensar que alguna vez mi padre confió en ti, pero solo fue una mentira. Vendiste todo lo que tenías….solo para poder tomarme como mujer, mostrando que solo eres un animal"

-"Si todo…. ¡*cough*! Hubiera salido como debía ¡*cough*! ¡*cough*!...ahora estarías gritando de placer, mientras mi hombría tomando tu virginidad…."

-"En ese caso….deberíamos deshacernos….de lo que nunca volverás a usar"

Ella lleva en sus guanteletes unos guantes de cuero gruesos como de los herreros, su confusión se convirtió en sorpresa cuando un soldado con guantes de herrero sobre sus guanteletes dorados, le paso su espada….la cual estaba calentada al rojo vivo….con el metal de la hoja color naranja blancuzco brillante pero sin derretirse. Ella la tomo y luego asintió a los soldados que sostenían a Beasley, estos procedieron a romper la parte frontal de los pantalones del viejo….exponiendo su enano pene y sus testículos de chícharo al aire, a los que ella acerco su espada caliente….peligrosamente. lo cual le hizo entender qué iba a pasar, asustado comenzó a rogarle.

-"No nonononononono ¡ESPERA! ¡Alicia no lo hagas, por favor! ¡Solo déjame encerrado para siempre en el calabozo! ¡No tienes qu-"

 **¡*HHHHHIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS*!**

 **-"** ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-"Ya está hecho…."

Con todo el aire que podía inhalar en sus pulmones, incluso cuando empezó a dolerle la garganta y casi quedando afónico, el ministro grito y grito….y siguió gritando. Mientras la espada recalentada puesta debajo de su pene y testículos comenzó a subir lento pero firme, cortando y quemando lo que lo distinguía como hombre, aun si era algo inútil para su edad. Alicia no mostro emoción alguna al hacer esto, al menos no por fuera, pues por dentro disfrutaba darle su merecido al traidor.

Los ciudadanos miraron esto sin sentir lastima por él, eso sí algunos de los hombres que tal vez pensaron en algún momento unirse a Kuroinu, y vender algo de información o alguna mujer que atraparan. Ahora solo sentían miedo y pensaron dos veces antes de volverse traidores, pocos no aguantaron y se fueron a un callejón cercano a vomitar. Los mercenarios se aterraron de esto en especial el líder, pues era muy posible que ellos serían los siguientes, lo que se confirmó cuando vieron a soldados traer un brasero pequeño encendido de metal….donde se calentaban 10 espadas al rojo vivo.

-"Para controlar la agresividad y el instinto sexual de un animal….solo hay un método, los granjeros lo saben mejor que yo. Si solo piensan en coger, significa que piensan con la cabeza equivocado, así que cortaremos la "otra cabeza" entre sus piernas….así pensaran con la que tienen entre los hombros" dijo tranquilo Chronos.

Así procedieron con el mismo procedimiento, algunos mercenarios querían escapar, pero los soldados los noqueaban….solo para despertarlos cuando los castraban con las espadas calientes, los más afortunados morían a causa del shock del dolor de sentir su hombría ser quemada….lo cual no paso con Beasley. El dolor de quemar su hombría duro 1 hora, pues Alicia quería asegurarse de "cocinar" bien sus testículos y luego su pene también, el viejo gritaba y gritaba de dolor sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo. Satisfecha con su trabajo….dejando la piel de su entrepierna carbonizada, retiro su espada, contenta al saber que el calor limpio toda suciedad en la hoja. El viejo entro en shock con sus ojos rodados hacia atrás dentro de sus cuencas, quedando paralizado del dolor, ni siquiera reacciono a los gritos de los otros mercenarios siendo castrados. Lamentablemente ahí no terminaba todo.

-"….Tírenlos a la hoguera" ordeno Claudia sin mostrar alguna emoción.

Las llamas fueron avivadas con cada mercenarios muerto o no que era arrojado al fuego, habiéndoles roto brazos y piernas para que no pudieran escapar. Beasley quien estaba en trance, solo se despertó cuando ya llevaba 20 minutos quemándose en la hoguera, no pudiendo gritar pues el fuego ya había entrado a su boca y quemado su garganta. Los 2 únicos espías de Kuroinu, ubicados en la puerta de entrada a la ciudad que llevaban cristales de comunicación de baja calidad pero funcionales, proyectaban esta imagen….en los cuarteles secretos de su grupo. Para gran terror de mercenarios y monstruos por igual, para terror de Kin y Hicks….y para gran enojo de Vautl.

Justo entonces Chronos se paró frente a la hoguera de modo que aparecía en la proyección de los cristales de los espías…..un minuto después se volteó para ver en dirección a los espías, estos se asustaron y estaban a punto de escapar….pero sintieron un metal frio pegarse a sus sienes.

¡*BANG*!¡*BANG*!

Dos tiros acabaron con sus vidas, uno de los cristales fue agarrado por la tiradora, y ella lo entrego a su capitán quien se acercó a las dos. Con una mirada frio pero llena de odio, el Titán dijo.

-"Fallaste…."

La imagen se desapareció, cuando el cristal fue aplastado en la mano de Chronos. Vault se levantó de su trono personal, agarro a un duende cerca de su pierna, aplastándole la cabeza con su mano y luego lo tiro contra sus compañeros.

-"Maldito….. ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡MALDITO SEA ÉL Y TODA SU RAZA! ¡Hay que deshacernos de él…..COMO SEA!"

 **Bien ahí lo dejo, espero les guste mucho, realmente me inspire para hacer la parte final en especial. El siguiente en ser actualizado será el Titán Demonio, pero para el capítulo 6 de esta historia habrá una escena lemon…con Claudia y Prim, Alicia tendrá su momento más adelante. Otras ideas las pondré en la actualización, cuando salga ese capítulo.**

 **Ahora viene el Omake de: Chronos en otro mundo, en este caso…será Overwatch, lo cual me parece una buena idea para mí, digo ya estuve pensando y discutiendo con mis amigos OMEGA SANCTION y Jefferson, para una historia con Alucar (de Lord of Shadows, con algunas habilidades de los otros de los otros Castlevania).**

 **Digo Overwatch tiene tecnología futurista, pero les falta magia o al menos poderes más allá de lo que la ciencia puede explicar de forma exacta, digo Chronos, Crios, Alucard, incluso Ichigo/Mortrono, Ichigo/Primagno y Add Mad Paradox fácilmente no tienen rival en poder. Digo la magia hace posible o imposible, la ciencia más que nada busca explicar y tener control de lo que causa que algo suceda de la forma que sucede. Por eso este Omake, Chronos llegaría incluso antes de la separación de Overwatch, formo lazos de amistad y se ganó el interés de varias mujeres del equipo (Mercy, Tracer, Ana Amari, Pharah y Sombra que es su amiga en secreto, para todos).**

 **Bueno empezare con el Omake.**

En otra línea alternativa, en la Tierra….con varios años de avance tecnológico, Chronos llegaría a una época futura. No solo tecnología muy avanzada, sino que además de gran tecnología….ahora vivían una nueva especie junto a los humanos, Los Omnics.

Una nueva raza creada por los humanos, y que por supuesto….se terminó rebelando contra ellos. Se le llamo la Crisis Omnic y fue una de las peores guerras que experimento la humanidad, con un enemigo capaz de mejorarse y equiparse para la guerra, o que incluso eran igual de letal sin ser equipado para la guerra.

Su llegado a este mundo lo puso en una de las batallas contra ejércitos de Omnics, los soldados estaban acorralados…necesitaban ayuda y él ayudaría. Muchos humanos y omnics recuerdan ese día….cuando un enorme escudo cayo defendiendo a los humanos de los ataques omnics, y el extraño humano que bajo del cielo, con una lanza en su mano derecha y un enorme guantelete dorado en su brazo izquierdo. Sin pensar demás le dispararon pero este solo se movió a gran velocidad y los ataco con su arma, ni los que tenían la mejor coraza pudieron detener el filo de su arma perforar su núcleos, alguno lo atraparon y trataron de despedazarlo a jalones con su fuerza robótica….pero no esperaron que tuviera una fuerza física mayor que la de ellos, en vez de despedazarlo….ellos fueron despedazados.

Miembros arrancados, cabezas aplastadas, partidos a la mitad desde la cintura y al medio. Y eso no fue lo peor, pues cuando los Omnics modelo Bastión fueron despedazados, vinieron los omnics de asedio. Con mayor potencia de fuego y cuyo bombardeo podría poner a los soldados en peligro aún con su escudo protegiéndolos. Estos se asustaron al ver los omnics de asedio, pero entonces el misterioso guerrero levanto su lanza y un brillo dorado lo envolvió y una extraña aura pesada se sintió alrededor del campo de batalla...el brillo se desvaneció y mostro al guerrero, ahora de 3. 50 m de alto, su físico más musculoso y su pelo negro ahora era blanco y largo hasta los hombros y unos ojos blancos sobre un fondo rojo anaranjado fuego. Una armadura dorada sobre sus hombros que sostenía una capa roja hasta la parte inferior de su abdomen que ondeaba con el viento del campo, armadura en brazos, piernas y cintura con su pantalón negro de cuero. En su brazo derecho ahora tenía lo que parecía un enorme perforador de escudos la nueva forma de su lanza al parecer. (aquí está la dirección de la imagen . /dbaddiction/images/1/18/Gigantes_Chronos_ /revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/290?cb=20170315032609)

Lanzando un fuerte grito de guerra que resonó en todo el campo de guerra, se lanzó al ataque con mucha más fiereza que antes, en su primer ataque dio un gran salto hacia un gran grupo de los nuevos omnics. Estos en vez de separarse para evitar el ataque abrieron fuego contra él aún que estuviera en el aire, para antes de que pudieran reaccionar, él cayo impactando la tierra con su nueva lanza….literalmente quebrando la tierra y la velocidad y fuerza creo un tornado que alzo escombros y omnics por igual, haciéndolos pedazos al estar a merced de los vientos de este. El ataque también aplasto contra el suelo al menos 5 de los omnics, el primer ataque acabo con un tercio de las fuerzas. Y otro tercio fue destruido cuando el guerrero lanzo un golpe contra ellos, cargando a gran velocidad como si fuera un ariete. Viéndolo luchar solo y el solo ver su figura imponente destruir a los omnics sin problemas, lleno de valor a los soldados a reanudar su ataque también. Cuando todos los omnics fueron destruidos, los soldados celebraron su victoria y el estar vivos gracias al enorme escudo del guerrero, entonces llego el apoyo de Overwatch. Una mujer de traje ajustado color blanco y amarillo con piezas de armadura blanca, con unas pistolas blancas pequeñas; junto a un…robot o un hombre con armadura plateada, era casi tan grande como Chronos en su nueva forma. Portando su martillo con propulsores, y un guante con la cabeza de un león en el antebrazo, su casco tapaba su rostro y no dejaba ver su rostro.

Estos observaron sorprendidos por lo que encontraron, omnics despedazados y hechos pedazos…..la mayoría no por armas de fuego, los soldados estaban bien con unos pocos heridos al parecer fueron protegidos por ese extraño escudo gigante….no tan grande como el de su compañero pensaba la chica. Además de estar hecho de metal algo antiguo en serio, los soldados les dieron la bienvenida pero antes de hablar más, el escudo se desencajo del suelo y voló de regreso….a su dueño. Los 2 vieron al fondo donde más cuerpos de omnics yacían en pedazos, ahora veían a un hombre con armadura antigua y un enorme rompe escudos de arma, el cual tenía el escudo que protegió a los soldados en su mano izquierda. Era alto como su compañero, a chica iba a preguntar quién era pero entonces….comenzó levantarse en vuelo para sorpresa de todos, impulsándose rápidamente salió volando y se perdió en el horizonte.

Ese sería uno de muchos avistamientos, en otros lugares donde los Omnics atacaban u otros problemas se presentaban, como terroristas. Muchos de ellos enfrentaban a un extraño guerrero que llegaba de la nada, sus acciones salvaban a muchos….y por supuesto llamo la atención de Overwatch. No pasaría mucho para que buscaran reclutarlo en su grupo, fue una adición bien recibida por la gran mayoría, incluso la Blackwatch tenía buenas amistades con quien decía….era un "Titán" el único de su especie en ese mundo. Con su ayuda el equipo tenía algo más que los mantenía unidos, pues los llamo "familia".

-"Recuerden amigos míos, Overwatch es más que una organización, es nuestra familia. El mundo puede desconfiar de nosotros, odiarnos y traicionarnos también. Pero mientras no nos traicionemos entre nosotros….Overwatch seguirá vivo"

Esas fueron las palabras que Chronos le dio a todos cuando estuvieron reunidos celebrando un año más de la fundación de esa "familia". Las cosas hubieran seguido así….pero no todo lo bueno ni lo malo dura para siempre.

La reputación de Overwatch y los problemas con Blackwatch, entre Jack y Gabriel, finalmente la misteriosa explosión de los cuarteles, terminaron hundiendo la organización y los separaron a todos….o tal vez no.

Chronos mantuvo contacto con todos, siempre visitándolos y manteniendo su amistad con ellos, personas como: Angela, Ana y su hija (ahora adulta) Fareha, Lena y Emily, y su más reciente amiga Olivia, con ellas compartía algo más íntimo. Pero más que nada esperaba un día se volvieran a unir.

 **¡*BEEP*! ¡*BEEP*!**

-"El día llego…."

¡*Click*!

-"Hola…"

-"Chronos, cariño, es tu queridísima Lena. Estoy con Winston, te llamábamos después de tanto tiempo ¿A qué no adivinas por qué?"

-"Jajaja hay Lena….he estado esperando por esto, fue largo….pero valió la pena"

El Titán regresa a casa….con su familia.

 **Bien hasta ahí lo dejo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Adiós**


End file.
